LOST
by TMadison
Summary: A/U- Takes place in Season 3. Daniel and Betty are lost to the rest of the MODE world for one year. When they return, how has everything changed? And how have they changed?
1. Chapter 1

**LOST**

_Author's Note: This takes place in Season 3, before "There's No Place Like Mode". This is short…short but I just want to see if you are interested. _

_The basic idea without giving everything away is that Betty and Daniel are lost for a while. This will follow their lives while they are lost to the MODE World. _

_Love it. Hate it. Let me know. This is half a normal chapter. If you like it, I'll continue_

* * *

**January 2009**

As he grabbed a couple wine glasses and a bottle of wine, he watched Betty. Her eyes were glued to her laptop. That was his Betty. All work and no play.

He knew that she had a huge project to work on for YETI but she needed some downtime. He was determined to get her to relax and this trip was the perfect opportunity. She needed to take some time for herself because lately she was doing way too much for everyone else and not taking care of herself.

"Are we there yet?" Betty asked. "I haven't seen any land."

He could see that she was nervous. "You look nervous."

"I just get nervous flying over water. I think I've seen the movie, CASTAWAY, one too many times," said Betty.

"We are off the coast but we still have a couple hours until we get there," Daniel chuckled.

"Oh…" She felt her stomach knot up but she still continued focused on her task for YETI.

"Will you put that laptop away?" Daniel grinned and placed the wine glasses down on the table in front of her and began to open the bottle.

"I have to get this done," said Betty.

"Come on..." Daniel pulled the cork out. "Loosen up a bit. I told you that we didn't have to be all business all the time. We are going to have some fun too."

"Remind me why I agreed to come on this trip with you again," Betty leaned back in her seat for a moment and watched him pour her a glass.

"Because you are the best assistant that an editor could ever ask for," Daniel grinned. "And I can't live without you."

"Hmmm…I thought it was because you didn't want to go alone and your girlfriend had to work," said Betty.

"Ok…that too." Daniel poured himself a glass. "But really…this will be really good for you. You've never gotten to take a business trip with me before."

Betty smiled and shook her head and continued to type. "Fine…just give me a minute."

Daniel pushed the glass towards her. "Betty, that can wait. We have three days in the Bahamas. You have been burning the candle at both ends for the past couple weeks between YETI, work, and your family. You need some personal time."

"We also need to go over the details for Fashion Week. Wilhelmina said that if we don't…."

"Betty, now that can wait." Daniel stared right into her eyes. "No work talk."

"Okay." Betty closed her laptop. "You win."

"Good." He handed her the glass.

"You love getting your way," said Betty.

"You know it," Daniel chuckled.

"So…how are things with Connor since he found about you and Molly?"

"Good…Actually!" Daniel nodded his head and took a sip from his glass. "He said he was happy for us."

"And you believe him," said Betty.

"Yeah. I mean, I want to," said Daniel. "It just seems easier that way. Anyway, he seems happy with Wilhelmina."

"I'm happy that you and Molly found each other." Betty said. "I'm glad found someone that loves you like you deserve.

"Thank you." He said simply. He placed his glass down on the table between them. "Betty, you are going to find that too."

He had known her heartaches and disappointments in the love department. She was one of the most amazing women that he had ever know and he knew that she had no idea.

He watched her press her lips together He knew that Betty didn't believe him.

She shrugged. "Maybe…I guess." She took a big gulp of wine from her glass, nearly choking on it.

"You okay?" He jumped up and took the glass from her placing it on the table.

She nodded. "I just…" She held her hand on her chest and he hovered over her, attentively. She realized how close he was and her heart began to race. "I'm fine."

Suddenly, the plane began to shake a bit and Daniel lost his footing, tumbling into Betty's lap. The glasses fell to the floor.

"Sorry…" Daniel pressed her against the seat. His full weight on top of her but then he quickly removed himself from Betty, not wanting to make her uncomfortable in anyway.

"What happened, Daniel?" Betty held onto Daniel's arm.

"I don't know." He sat down on the seat beside her. "Probably just some turbulence.

"Oh…" Betty tried to get her heart to calm down.

"Are you okay?" Daniel reached up to touch her cheek.

"That seems to be the question of the hour," Betty smiled and obviously trying to hide her anxiety.

"Everything seems fine now," said Daniel reassuring. "I'll go see the pilot and find out what happened."

She still held onto Daniel's arm though. Not wanting to let go. "Can you stay here for just a minute, please?"

"Sure, Betty."

Then, the plane took hit another batch of turbulence, followed by sharp drive.

"Daniel…" Betty screamed as the oxygen masks fell down as the plane continued downwards.

He grabbed the masks and secured it over Betty's face and then his own and then grabbed onto her, like their life depended on. And it looked like their life was going to depend on it.

He looked over at Betty and could see the fear in her eyes. He knew that fear because he felt it too.

"Betty…" He knew that he couldn't let fear be the last thing he felt in this life.

He pulled his mask off, not caring what the circumstances might be.

"What are you doing?" Betty's tears were streaming down her face. She tried to get him to put the mask back on, frantically.

Then, he reached for Betty's mask, pulling it back, just enough, to kiss her gently on the lips.

Then, everything went to black.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOST**

_Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback and comments and your encouragement to continue this story. Please keep the feedback coming. _

**Chapter 2**

* * *

With pain radiating throughout him, Daniel's eyes flew open. He tried to move but his attempts were futile. He moved his head, realizing that he was trapped in what appeared to be the back end and only remaining part of the Meade Publication plane.

They had crashed. That much he knew. The moments leading up to the crash though were blurry though.

The only sound he could hear was the sound of the roaring ocean and his own heart pounding violently and loudly in his ears, reminding him that he was still alive.

His clothes and everything around him was soaked with seawater, making him wonder whether they had crashed into the water or onto land, because it seemed that he was on land now.

Through the pain, he tried to assess the situation but it was getting the best of him. He reached over and tried to see what was causing the sharp pain in his side.

As his hand felt the area. He found that there was a piece of large piece glass, stuck in his side.

He gritted his teeth and pulled it out. The pain made him scream out, as he continued to hold the shard in his hand. And as the pain subsided, he opened his eyes to see the stem of a broken wine glass had been causing the pain.

Then, a flashback came to him. He and Betty drinking wine and…

"Betty…" Panic now replaced the pain. Where was Betty?

There was no answer.

"Betty…" He tried again. Still there was nothing.

He had to free himself and look for her. He tried to push himself free but it caused him to wither in agony. Moving seemed almost impossible and even breathing was difficult. He wouldn't doubt if he had broken a rib or two.

He needed to get out of here now. He needed to find her. Forget the pain. She could be injured worse than him…

He knew that it was not likely that they would find the pilots, since the cockpit was gone or had been destroyed on impact.

"Betty…" He called out again, praying that he would hear her moan…whimper…anything to tell him that she was alive.

The hell with the pain, he began to push himself free. He failed at first and that filled him with even more frustration and the realization that Betty might not have been as lucky as he had been.

With one push, he managed to push the large seat off of him, despite the pain. He need to find Betty right now and he didn't even care if it meant he would hurt himself further.

He finally was able to get free and began to search the wreckages. As he moved forward, his heart pounded and the pain worsened.

"Betty…" He prayed silently. "Please let her be okay."

As he neared the torn end of the plane, it was obvious that the plane had broken into pieces on impact. Finally he came to the end and still found no sign of her. His heart might have well have stopped beating, if Betty's had stopped.

She was his best friend. She wouldn't have even been on the plane, if it weren't for him. This was his fault. Her blood was on his hands.

What was he going to tell her family, if he ever got back to New York? They would be equally as devastated as he was. At the loss of ray of sunshine that had left this earth.

The things he never said to her. How much he meant to tell her? He never told her that his life was nothing until she came in it.

He fell down onto the sand outside the plane, unable to go any further because of the excruciating pain that he was experiencing. The pain seemed to worsen as he began to sob uncontrollably.

He knew that he should be trying to figure out how to survive on this island…or whatever it was. Was it deserted? Were there other people here? It didn't seem to matter right now.

Betty was all he could think about. He glanced upwards, saw nothing but ocean, beach and trees. There was no sign of another human being in sight…or wait…he saw something.

He saw a body lying on the beach near the shoreline. His heart skipped a beat, as he recognized the magenta color of the dress that Betty had been wearing.

_Betty! _

He struggled to get up from the sandy earth and get to his feet. Each step that he took seemed harder and harder.

From what he could see, she lied there motionless. Her dress was torn and tattered. He had to wonder if she had some wandered out here on her own or whether she had washed up onto the shore.

Finally, he fell to his knees in the sand beside her. Her face turned away from him, as he reached he checked her for a pulse.

A pulse he couldn't find. Oh God! No…

He tried her wrist…nothing. He tried to check in her neck and found nothing. He suddenly cursed himself for not going to medical school now.

He scanned her body for injuries The buttons of her dress were exposing her, revealing her pale pink bra. Her leg had cut on it. Her cheek was bruised. Her glasses were missing.

"No…Betty." He lowered his ear to her chest, praying that even though he couldn't find a pulse. He could hear her beautiful heartbeat. "Please…please."

He felt the tears rising in his chest. He knew that he had never prayed so hard before…for anything. And if they got off this island, he was going made a million promises of the things that he would do, if her heart would beat for him.

"Come on, Betty…" He closed his eyes tight. Then, he heard it and realized that she was breathing. He felt a wave of relief rush over him, like a wave crashing onto the beach. The sight of chest rising and then falling was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She was alive. His Betty was alive.

He reached for her head and turned it his way and was horrified by what he saw. Her mouth was bleeding and cut badly. He reached up to try to see what damage her braces had done to her full lips.

"Oh..Betty!" He said softly.

Then, her eyes opened. Her eyes met his. His filled with relief but hers widened as she looked at him, almost with a look of terror.

She tried to quickly pull away from him. Due to the pain, she obviously couldn't move as fast as she would like.

"Betty…" He moved forward, holding his side. His shirt was bloody from then his injury.

She glanced over at him quickly and then away…as she scooted away from him. "Get away from me."

"Betty, it's me," Daniel tried to move closer, as he figured that she might not be able to see without her glasses. "It's Daniel."

Still, she scooted back again. "I don't care who you are." She pulled her dress closed when she realized she was exposed.

He gently tried to approach her again. He knew that something was wrong, other than her bloody mouth.

"Go away..." She cried out in a terrified manner. "What do you want from me and why do you keep calling me Betty?"

"I'm trying to help you. Can't you see that?" Daniel sighed.

She glanced around and took in the wreckage of the plane. She looked back to him. Confusion filled her eyes.

"And what do you mean why am I calling you Betty?" He asked her. "That's your name."

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about," said Betty. "My name isn't Betty."

"It…" Daniel started to protest but then stopped himself. He knew that he didn't need to confuse her any more than she already was. "Okay…what is your name?"

She looked away from him. Her silence said everything that he needed to know.

"I don't know." She cried softly. He felt her lower her defenses as she gave him a helpless look.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Daniel tried to assure her.

He moved closer. She didn't move away this time. Finally, he reached for her. "I'm going to make sure that nothing ever happens to you again."

And though, it hurt him to do so. He wrapped her in his arms, feeling her tears through his shirt. He closed his eyes feeling his own tears well up.

Right this second, nothing else mattered. He had his best friend in his arms, alive. Her mental state was in question but he could only hope that her memory would return soon with his help.

And he could only pray that someone would come looking for them soon. Maybe, they were already looking for them. It would probably be just a matter of days until they were rescued.

After all, a plane going down that belonged to the Meade family was a big deal and he knew that his mother would do everything (spend every dime they had) to find them and bring them home.

Until then, he was going to have to make sure that they survived long enough to be discovered. As the noon day sun reminded him that he needed to find a suitable shelter and some food and fresh water…as well, as tend to their injuries before the night came.

Even holding her in his arms and feeling the relief that she was alive, he was still also filled with a load of guilt that Betty was in this situation because of him. She should be safe back in New York with her family. The least he could do was get her through this, care for her and comfort her. He didn't care what it took he was going to get her through this.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOST **

_Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback and the comments. Please keep the comments coming. That's how I know that you are still interested and want me to keep going._

**Chapter 3**

* * *

She sat there on the sand outside the plane wreckage, confused about what was going on. She couldn't remember anything before she woke up. She couldn't remember who she was or how she got to this tropical island. She didn't even understand who the handsome stranger was that seemed to be so concerned about her well-being. What confused her even more was how good it felt when he held her in his arms and told her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

From all that she could gather, they must have been on the plane together. That was the only explanation that she could come up with. They must have known each other before this happened.

She could hear him inside the plane, searching for things that they could use. Finally, she saw him emerge with a bottle of water, a bottle of wine and a small box. As he moved toward her, she could see that he was in pain. Each movement he made seemed to be more difficult. Yet, he seemed determined to make sure that she got what she needed, despite the pain that he was in.

"We seem to be in luck," said Daniel. "I found some bottles of water in the back of the plane, a blanket and some other stuff we can use. I also think we can make a shelter for the night in there. At least, until we can find something better."

With his shirt opened, she couldn't help but notice his gorgeous chest. She quickly looked away, self-conscious. She tugged her now button-less dress closed, feeling a bit exposed herself.

He approached her and knelt down in front of her. Her eyes met his.

"Okay. I need you to let me look into your mouth," He kindly requested. She could tell that he was taking special care not to spook her or make any sudden moves.

She pulled her hand up to her mouth, feeling the cuts inside. She knew that her braces had done a good job of cutting her mouth. In the crash, she must have gotten hit in the face, multiple times.

He pulled his hand up and carefully pulled her hand away. "Open your mouth, Betty. Let me see."

"I'm not…"

"I know. You aren't Betty…" Daniel smiled gently. A smile that made her stomach flip alittle. "What would you like me to call you then?"

"Uh…I don't know." She tried to think of what her name was but she couldn't remember anything.

"Can I call you Betty?" He asked calmly. "You know, at least , until you remember what your name is."

She guessed there wasn't any harm in it. Maybe, her name was really Betty. Maybe, she should listen to him. He seemed to know more than she did about everything and so far, he hadn't given her any reason not to trust him.

She nodded. "Okay."

"Now, open your mouth, Betty." He moved closer to get a better look.

Through slightly blurry vision, she could see the compassionate look on his face. Then, she felt his soft touch on her cheek and she opened her mouth.

"Oh…wow."

"Whht…" She mumbled as she held her mouth open, as he gently held her mouth open but being careful not to touch any of the cuts inside her mouth.

"Your braces on the bottom came totally off and the top is barely hanging on," said Daniel. "It totally mangled the inside of your mouth."

He let go, allowing her to closer her mouth. "What?" She cringed.

"It'll heal, Betty but I'm going to have to remove what's left. Otherwise, it's going to keep cutting the inside of your mouth." Daniel informed her.

"I can just got see the doctor I get back to New York." Betty cringed from the pain.

"You remembered something," Daniel's face lit up with obvious relief.

"I did?" She had no idea where that came from.

"Yes. You did," He nodded. "Sweetie….it's all coming back to you."

"Sweetie?" She tried to process the term of endearment. Was there something between them? Was he her husband or a boyfriend? His caring touch told her that they were far more than just friends.

"Anyway, you can't wait to take those off. We don't know how long we are going to be here. It could be days or weeks before we are rescued. If you keep them on, you could end getting cut more and then end up with an infection. I don't want to take the chance of something happening to you," He touched her cheek again, causing her to feel her heart to speed up. "I just need you to trust me."

"Okay." She said. "I trust you."

* * *

Daniel had managed to make a temporary shelter for them inside the plane wreckage. He hoped that it wouldn't rain tonight. Otherwise, they would be exposed to the elements, as he could see some gaping holes in the plane wreckage that would allow rain to leak inside.

Tomorrow, they could seek out a more suitable place to sleep at night or make this place more livable and comfortable, plus they could try to find some additional sources of food and fresh water that would sustain them until they could be rescued, if they were going to be rescued.

Though, it had not been even 24 hours since the plane went down, Daniel was already having his doubts that was going to happen. As the night had fallen, Daniel sat in the dark unable to start a fire after many attempts, and he had finally had a chance to think as he shivered in the cold.

With Betty sleeping peacefully with the moonlight beaming down on her, he was glad that she was able to finally get to sleep, even if it had taken half a bottle of wine to accomplish it. She needed it to warm her and help her sleep after the pain of having the remainder of her braces removed.

He knew he should be sleeping, as well, but this was the first time that he had been able to think about things and what had occurred and what this was going to mean for them.

Back home, he knew that both of their families were probably worried sick about their disappearance. How was his mother going to take this? She had already gone through Alex's death. Would she go back to the bottle, if he was never found? What about Betty's father? Could his heart take the thought that the worst had happened to his youngest daughter?

Then, there was Molly. Their relationship was so new. Could it survive his absence? Would she assume the worse and seek comfort back in Connor's arms? He couldn't assume that she would spend her life pining away from a lost love that perished in a plane crash.

There were so many questions that he wanted the answers to. He knew that he was not going to find those answers….on this island. He wouldn't find the answer when they returned to the real world and they were rescued. Until then, he and Betty were all each other had.

Daniel knew that there was a good possibility that they might never be rescued. He knew that they should have a good idea where the plane went down. They should have been looking for them by now. He hadn't seen any sign of any rescue efforts and he knew that wasn't a good sign.

He knew that there was something not right about this. The plane went down. Why did it go down? He couldn't shake the feeling that something weird had been going on.

Regardless, it really didn't change anything. It didn't change the fact that there was a good possibility that this island was going to be their new home and he had Betty were going to have to make a new life together, somehow.

As he looked over at Betty, he saw that she had been watching him.

"Daniel, are you cold?" Betty asked him.

"I'm fine." He shivered, as the wind blew a little.

"Daniel, you are cold. You need to come over here," Betty pulled back the blanket. "Right now." It sound more like a order than a request.

"Betty, its fine. I don't want…" Daniel glanced over at her gapping dress. He was suddenly feeling very warm and feeling the urge to move quickly to her side. He could really use some human contact but he knew that he needed to push aside his inappropriate thoughts.

"Daniel, you need to stay warm, "said Betty. "If you get sick, we are in trouble. Now, you took care of me. It's my turn to take care of you."

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked.

Betty nodded her head and he closed the short distance. He settled in next to her. He quickly snuggled up to him and pulled the blanket over him.

She reached up and gently placed a kiss on his cheek and then rested her head against his shoulder. Her hands rested on his chest.

"Good night, Daniel."

"Good night, Betty."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOST**

_Author's Note: Thank you so much for the comments and feedback. I really do appreciate it._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Betty's eyes flew open. Straight out of a dream, she remembered Daniel kissing her moments before the plane went down. There was something between them. She could still remember the look in his eyes that the last thing he wanted to do was kiss her.

She tucked herself against him, as he continued to sleep. It was all coming together. Now, his desperation and determination to care for her made sense now. They had obviously been in love and involved before the crash.

"Of course!" She whispered, almost silently. She reached her hand across his belly, wanting to get closer to him. Suddenly, she couldn't get close enough to him.

As her hand reached onto his right side, she felt something. She pulled back her hand to see her hand covered in blood. Her mind flashed back to the blood stain on his shirt. She racked her brain but came up empty. Daniel had been so busy taking care of her, that he had neglected himself properly.

Her heart dropped and she tried to shake him. "Daniel!" It was now apparent how cold he was. "Wake up."

She got up and pulled the blanket back to see that Daniel was bleeding profusely. It seemed he had done a really bad job of patching himself up and had tried to hide how injured he really was.

A wave of panic spread through her at what this could mean. She couldn't let him bleed to death and despite the fact that she had limited memories, she knew that there was no way that she could go on without him. He was the only thing she felt any connection to right now.

She shook him again. "Daniel!" She tried to keep herself calm, even though she felt tears begin to threaten her eyes. "I need you to wake up."

What was she going to do? She tried to search her mind. Did she know First Aid?

It occurred to her that she needed to apply pressure to the wound. She scanned the surrounding area for something….anything to use.

Then, she realized that the only was only one thing that she could use. She got up and pulled her dress off and took the tattered garment and quickly applied it to his wound. There was no way that she was going to let him leave her now.

* * *

When Daniel woke up, it was dark. How could it still be dark? It felt like he had been sleeping for days. He reached over for Betty and found that she was missing.

He sat up quickly and he felt a sharp pain in his side. "Oh…." He groaned.

He looked down to see that his wound had been cleaned and re-bandaged. "Betty…"

Daniel managed to get up and make his way toward the exit of the plane. As he approached it, he could see the light of a fire coming from outside. He had to stop for a minute, winded from the very short journey.

Daniel continued on and finally stepped outside. He looked everywhere for Betty. "Betty…" There was no sign of her. He hoped that she hadn't wandered into the woods and gotten lost, or she hadn't gotten attacked by a wild animal while he had been sleeping.

He turned and looked down towards the beach. He saw her walking towards him and then she started to run.

Dressed in nothing but a white shirt, her bra and panties.

"What happened to her dress?" Daniel glanced away, trying not to look at her. Otherwise, things were bound to get really uncomfortable for him and for her.

"I used it to save your life, Daniel. I was kind of desperate and it was the only thing I had to apply pressure to your wound."

She shrugged. "Anyway, I found your suitcase. I guess mine is gone…so I figured that you wouldn't mind if I wore your clothes."

"No." He peeked up at her, not to notice how hot she was. "That's fine. What's mine is yours."

"Daniel, I'm so glad that you are awake. You've been sleeping for two days." Betty moved closer to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak….lightheaded."

"I was so worried about you, sweetie" said Betty sincerely and then her tone turned somber. "You lost so much blood and I couldn't get you to wake up. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you."

"Oh…Betty. I would never leave you," He reached for her hand and she willingly took it.

"Come on. You need to sit down." Betty gave him a slight smile. Her mouth still cut slightly but her teeth were free of the metal that had always been so familiar to him. Without them and her interesting wardrobe, she didn't look like the innocent, young assistant that he had come into his life almost three years earlier. She was a woman.

They knelt down in front of the fire. "You started a fire. How?"

"Magic." She gave a satisfied smile.

"You started the fire, by yourself," Daniel was impressed. His Betty always was a miracle worker.

"While you were sleeping, I searched the plane and found lots of useful things. One of them being a lighter." Betty laughed.

"God…I love you." He smiled.

"And I loved you too." Betty said lightheartedly.

Daniel froze a bit, as he realized the sincerity of her statement and the look in her eye. Then, he looked around to see all the work that Betty had done while he was asleep.

"You've been busy," Daniel could see that she had gathered extra wood for the fire and had set up camp with items that she found from the plane.

"Yeah," said Betty. "I needed something to keep me busy."

She added. "Are you hungry? I found some berries."

"Are they poisonous?" He asked, curiously.

"No." Betty assured him.

"Are you really sure?" Daniel asked again.

"Yes. I'm sure," said Betty. "Trust me."

"Did you eat them?" Daniel knew that he wouldn't know a edible berry from a poisonous one.

"It's just something I know, Daniel." She chuckled. "I'm going to try to find some more food tomorrow when I got look for fresh water. I used two of the bottles of water to clean your wound and we only have a few left."

"Betty, I don't want you to go into the woods by yourself. I could be dangerous," said Daniel. "I could go with you tomorrow."

"Daniel, you are in no condition to go. You need to rest." He gazed out at the waves that were crashing against the beach, realizing another two day had gone by and they hadn't been rescued. With every passing day, that chance got smaller and smaller.

"I have to go find water, sweetie." Betty said with her usual take care attitude.

Daniel knew that she was right. They did need fresh water and he was in no condition to be going for long walks in the woods."

"I know. It's just we don't know what's out there," said Daniel.

"I was fine. I didn't see anything that I thought could be dangerous," Betty assured him. "I was really careful."

"Let me go with you. We can just take our time and rest," said Daniel.

"Daniel…"

"Betty, you are all I have," said Daniel. "I can't lose you. You need me and I need you. If you think that I'm going to let you go out there willingly….alone. You are crazy."

"Does it mean that much to you?" Betty moved closer. She reached for his hand.

"Yes." He nodded.

Then, she moved closer to him. "Okay. You win….but we need to get up early, so we can make it back here before dark."

He was relieved that she had agreed with his request. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Betty smiled. "But…if you aren't hungry, I think we should go to bed." His eyes were drawn down to her breasts.

"Bed?" Daniel muttered.

"Well…it's not quite a bed but it's going to have to do," said Betty playfully. "But I have to admit that I like having something warm to snuggle up to."

She then helped him up and led him back into the plane. He wasn't really tired but he wanted to be close to her and if she wanted to go to bed, then he would go too.

Once inside, he lay down and waited for her. "Daniel…"

"Yeah." He gazed at her. He knew that he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. She was really beautiful.

"I was going to tell you that I actually remembered something from before the crash." Betty removed the white shirt that she had been wearing. His heart began to beat faster and faster. He could feel his blood pressure rising, among other things.

"Really….that's great," Daniel managed to utter. He tried to bend his mind back to the revelation that she was starting to remember thing but his mind came to a screeching halt when Betty reached behind her and unfastened her bra.

His mouth dropped open and he didn't think it was possible to form any rational thought or words.

Betty smiled shyly and then she knelt down on the floor beside him. "It is great. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry that I didn't remember what you meant to me and how much you loved me."

Then, she gently kissed him on the lips and rested her forehead against his. "But now I do."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOST **

_Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback and comments. They keep me going. Just started a new job and balancing college classes...and writing. This chapter will mark the end of the beginning...the next chapter will jump to a one month on the island...then two months on the island...and so on...until they are rescued. This way we get to follow their challenges and their survival...and the ultimate goal of their homecoming._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Daniel felt like he as stuck between two worlds- the old life that he had with Molly and the new life he was about to embark on with Betty. Two women and he loved them both. One was fading into his past and the other seemed to be his future.

He sat beside the fire. He had to make a choice right now about how he was going to live his life from now on. After his brief intimate encounter with Betty, he knew that things were already changing for him and Betty.

It was really hard. It was now evident to him that was blazing before him wasn't the only fire that Betty had started tonight. When Betty had taken her clothes off and started coming on to him, he was so ready to just go over the edge with her.

However, he stopped himself. The brakes were applied forcefully.

His conscious got the best of him. It was like a little angel was on his shoulder, telling him that he needed to proceed with caution because Betty had no idea what she as doing. She had misunderstood what type of relationship they had. If he had taken it further, Betty could get hurt and that was a mistake he couldn't afford to make.

Betty trusted him and he wouldn't take advantage of her memory loss to fulfill his needs. When and if that occurred, Betty would need to make that conscious choice. He knew Betty well enough to know that if her memory returned, she would be the first to remind him that he was in love with Molly…or was supposed to be. If he had stepped over that line, Betty would have been upset and thought that he was just using her because she was the only option he had now.

Would she ever really believe him if he told her that he had his feelings for her had been awakened right before the plane crashed and with the fact that he could have lost Betty forever. For some reason, losing Betty hurt worse than being away from Molly.

And Daniel kind of hated himself for thinking that. After all, it had not been too long ago that he and Molly were walking down the beach together and in love.

Was that even relevant now that he and Betty were stranded on this island? Molly probably thought he was dead. Everyone was probably grieving for them and planning their memorial service by now, thinking they were gone.

Their old lives were gone.

It was that simple. The moment that the plane crashed, Daniel and Betty ceased being who they were. Now, they were something else and this was their life.

Their life would go on. The rest of the world didn't matter anymore.

"I thought you were tired." Betty's voice came out of no-where. He turned to see her standing there, once again dressed in the white shirt.

"I guess I slept too much." Daniel glanced back at the fire. "I did sleep for two days."

"Are you okay?" Betty asked cautiously as she made her way to him.

"I'm fine, just thinking." Daniel got up from where he was sitting beside the fire and made his way over towards her. He could see that she was trying to hide the disappointment that he had left their bed.

"About?" She said softly.

As he approached her, he felt the spark again and he had no doubt that he was making the right choice for the life here on the island. "I was thinking about you."

"Me." She looked up at him as he slid his arms around her waist.

"Yeah." He kissed her on the forehead, as he was filled with joy that he was alive and here with her. He needed to tell her the truth. "Betty, there is something that I need to tell you about…us."

Betty smiled and he braced himself for her reaction. He didn't know how this was going to turn out. "Us…"

"Betty, we were never involved romantically." He managed to finally get it out.

"What?" She backed away from him, like she had been burned. He stepped closer to her, eager to try find a way to tell her what he was feeling without it being too much, too fast.

"I made a fool of myself, didn't I?" Betty gazed up at him shyly. Then, she quickly covered her face.

"No. You didn't." Daniel grinned.

"I'm not your girlfriend." Betty asked. It was like she had a direct link to what he was thinking. "Why didn't you stop me from taking all my clothes off?"

She started to turn away from him. "Betty…"

"Betty, you are beautiful. I just…" Now, he couldn't look at her. How hard was it to tell her that he was turned on by her and that there was nothing more that he wanted than to make love to her.

"Oh…God." Betty turned and ran back into the plane.

He took a deep breath and slowly went in after her. "Betty..."

When he got inside, he found Betty laying down on their makeshift bed. "Go away, Daniel." She was turned away from him. "Haven't you seen enough of me for one night?"

Daniel wanted to laugh but he knew that would not be the right move at this very moment. Truth was, he hadn't seen enough because honestly, he was fighting the urge to pick up where their earlier heavy make out session left off.

"I'm not going away, Betty." He knelt down and touched her shoulder. He felt a pain in his side.

She turned to him, even in the darkness. He could see her tears. "Daniel, I'm such an idiot."

"No, you aren't." He lowered himself down to the floor with her.

"Come on. I took my clothes off and practically jumped you," said Betty.

"And I loved it. It took every bit of my strength not to touch you the way I wanted to," said Daniel. "I knew that you trusted me though and I didn't want to take advantage of you thinking that we were something else."

"You want to touch me." Betty wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek.

"Betty, we might not have been anything before the crash but it doesn't mean that we can't be more to each other now," said Daniel. "I've always loved you and you are my best friend. Maybe, this crash was just a way of helping us find each other."

Betty didn't say anything else, as her lips met with his. Daniel reached for the buttons of her shirt but then stopped himself.

"Daniel…" She murmured breathlessly.

He pulled away, even though he didn't want too. "Sweetie…not yet."

"But…it's okay. I want to."

"I know but I want us to take our time. We have all the time in the world now. I want to give us something to look forward to."

"Can I kiss you?" She asked adorningly.

He nodded and then she quickly moved in.

He smiled and then leaned in, kissing her again. "Anytime you want."

"Daniel, are we ever going to get off this island?" Betty snuggled closer to him.

"I don't know, Betty."

"I'm just so afraid that we are going to die here." She admitted.

"I hope not." Daniel turned toward her and they got as close to each other as possible.

"How are we going to survive?" Daniel could see that Betty was really starting to realize that they faced many challenges here on the island and the new life they were facing.

"I don't know. I just know that we can figure it out…as long as we are together," said Daniel. "We just have to forget what our old lives used to be like."

"That shouldn't be too hard for me." Betty joked.

"Your memory will come back, Betty," said Daniel. "But…we have to focus on what we have here. It really doesn't matter what happened in New York. That's the past."

He added. "Betty, you are my life now."

"And your mine." Betty placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I am going to promise you right now that I'm going to do everything I can to take care of you and protect you," said Daniel. "And…"

"Daniel, I know you will." Betty interrupted him. "I might not remember much but I do know that I feel safe when I'm with you. I know that you won't hurt me."

"I won't." He assured her.

She leaned her head against his shoulder and he felt at peace that Betty seemed to understand what going on and what their life was going to be like from now on.

"You need to get some rest." Betty remind him.

"Now, there's my bossy Betty." Daniel said playfully.

"You take me of me. I take care of you, remember?" Betty reached up and kissed him passionately.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**NEXT CHAPTER- ONE MONTH LATER**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOST**

**Chapter 6**

_Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback and the comments. This chapter is a bit longer since I tried to get you an overview of what their first month was like. Enjoy and please leave me feedback. I appreciate it. _

* * *

February 2009

The item in his hand was the second most useful item that they had found tucked away into his suitcase. An item that he recalled, he almost left behind at home. Now he was thankful for it.

With the pocket knife that DJ had given him for Father's Day last year, Daniel carved another mark onto a tree a short distance from where they had been staying since they crash landed on this remote island, leaving Betty and him to find a way to beat the odds and start a new life, unlike anything either had ever experienced.

Once he was done carving his mark in the tree, he recalled the first day that he found the tree on their sixth day on the island. That day, he carved six marks onto the tree. Now, there were thirty of them.

One for each day they had been here with no sign of any type of rescue efforts, whatsoever. With every day, New York seemed further and further away. Daniel knew that it was inevitable that they were going to be here permanently. Though they never really talked about it, it seemed to be a fact that he and Betty had made peace with, even though they were faced with many challenges daily in their struggle to survive.

There were medical emergencies that they had made it through. He was well on his way to a full recovery with the tender loving care that Betty had given him. Without her quick thinking, he could honestly say that he wouldn't be standing on this sandy beach today. He would probably be dead, leaving her alone. A thought that terrified him to think about.

Another challenge had been their quest for food. After finishing off the small amount of food they were able to salvage from the plane wreckage, they only had berries to eat and eight days of eating berries was one day too many. They couldn't sustain themselves on berries for the rest of their lives. This is the one time in his life that he regretted not being a Boy Scout. So, he was forced to get creative. He managed to make a fishing hook out of some wire that he found.

After six hours of trying, he would still never forget the look on Betty's face with he came back to camp with a single fish that he wanted her to cook and clean. She looked at him like he had grown two heads telling him that she had no idea what to do with it.

Together, they figured it out and the next day, one fish turned into two fish. He took pride in each fishing trip. Each day, the look on Betty's face just made him grateful to be alive and here with her. Though their situation was bad, her smile always made him feel better.

Yes. When they had first arrived on the island, things had changed for them. Betty had been hot to jump into a sexual relationship with him. A need that he knew was her way of dealing with the dire situation that they had been through into. He knew because he felt the heat too and on a few occasions had almost surrendered to it.

He knew he had to fight the urge though. This was too important to mess up. Being on a relationship alone with his best friend was not a reason have sex with or use her to quench his needs. Betty was too important for that.

So, he took it slow. For the first three weeks, they continued their flirtation, never taking things further than a kiss or a caress. And for the most part, things were going progressing naturally, it seemed.

About a week ago, that changed though. There seemed to be a wall between them. She had showed him very little affectionate. At night, she would usually lie with him, so close that he could have sworn he could feel her heart beat. Now, he would wake to find that she had moved to the other side of the shelter, away from him. Her eyes were open and awake.

I was almost like she would pacify his need to have contact with her but would then pull away from him once he had drifted off to sleep to retreat into her own solitude. With every passing day, Daniel knew that something was going on with her. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into her beautiful mind and find a way to connect with her again.

It was like the flames of passion that had just begun to burn between them had been doused with a huge bucket of water. That was why he had slipped out early this morning while she was still sleeping; he needed to have some time to think about what he was going to say to her. After all, he couldn't let this go on for one day longer. He needed her. They were part of a team and right now, it didn't feel like that.

When he arrived back at the camp, he found Betty missing from the spot that she had been sleeping the night before.

"Betty!" He called out for her. There was no answer, as he came out of their shelter and looked down the beach. "Betty!"

Then, he looked down and he saw that their berry container was missing. It occurred to him that she must have gone to get fresh berries. It was something that he had told her to never do alone, especially since they were still getting to know the island and that dangerous that might lie there.

Even though, it hurt to do so. Daniel took off running, hoping that he could catch up to her on the nearly half mile trek to where they always found berries to pick.

But he should have known that Betty would do what Betty was going to do. He had been fool in assuming that she would stay put, especially if something was bothering her.

By the time, he got to the other side of the island. He found the container, laying on its side and no Betty anywhere.

Through the clearing, he looked towards the beach and saw her lying on the beach. Her body motionless, just as it was the day of the crash. Once again, he felt his heart stop. Suddenly, he feared the worst had happened. Had Betty had a brain injury or something that had caused her memory loss?

He didn't waste any time, rushing to her. As he got closer and closer, she still wasn't moving.

He crashed down into the sand beside her. Her eyes were closed and then, they suddenly opened.

"Daniel!" She sat up slightly.

He tried to catch his breath and keep his heart from pounding out of his chest, as he felt a wave of relief that something hadn't happened to her but that she was just resting on the beach. She tugged her unbutton shirt closed, hiding herself from him and then gazed out at the open ocean, avoiding his eyes.

"Betty, why didn't you wait for me? I would have come with you."

"I just wanted to be alone." She admitted, as she got up from the beach and brushed the white sand off her.

From his place on the ground, he just looked up at her. "Why?"

"Daniel, I just wanted to be alone. You go for walks by yourself all the time and so can I. I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

Of course, Daniel knew this. Betty could always take care of herself. "Yes. I know."

"Do you?" Betty's eyes narrowed. She pushed her glasses up her nose. Her glasses scrapped up a bit but still wearable when they found them washed up on shore a few days after the crash.

"What is going on with you?" Daniel asked her. "You are treating me like I've done something wrong."

"I have not." Betty snapped with denial.

"Yes. You have. It's like you don't want to be near me anymore."

"I don't know." She whispered, as her long dark hair blew in the wind. "It's nothing."

He shook his head and then got up from the sandy beach and made his way over to her. Betty's defensiveness was making Daniel more and more. "I think you do know and I wish you would just tell me what is bothering you. We need to communicate and for the past week, we haven't been doing that…at all."

"Just drop it, Daniel." Betty begins to walk away.

"Come back here." He stormed after her. "Betty, we need to talk."

"I can't." She continued her charge back into the woods.

"We are supposed to be a team and work together, if we are going to survive." As much as he hated to, Daniel yelled at her. He needed to get through to her. "We need each other."

She whirled around and looked him directly in the eyes. "I'm not going to be your Molly replacement."

"What?" Daniel blinked. It dawned on him that Betty's memory had returned and this had been the source of the wall between them. At this moment, he was happy that her memory had returned but sad that she would think that he would try to use her to replace someone else.

"You heard me." She looked away as she hugged herself. A look of disgust seemed to cross her face. "You remember. Molly. Your girlfriend."

"Betty, you got your memory back." He quickly approached her. "That's great." He reached out and touched her arm. She pulled away and then turned away from him.

"You cheated on her with me." Betty couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Betty, we haven't had sex yet."

"Yet is the key word there." She blew out a heavy breath. "Okay, we haven't had sex but Daniel, we did other thing." She raised an eyebrow. "And we don't do those….types of things."

"We have now." Daniel stated, playfully.

"Daniel, this is serious." Betty was getting annoyed at his light-heartedly. "How could you let things get that far? I wasn't in my right mind."

"Betty, I didn't force you into anything." Daniel shook his head. "In fact, you might not remember this but you were the one that came onto me repeatedly." The last thing he wanted Betty to do was forget that she was a willing participant in their numerous heated make out sessions on the beach in front of the bonfire and in their bed. Then, there was also that trip to the look for water. It turned him on just thinking about it. The way that Betty was so free with him as they bathed together near the small waterfall, not making love but just touching and holding each other. Graceful to be alive.

"I know." She sighed, obviously defeated. He relaxed.

"Then, why are you mad at me, if you know I didn't force you into something you didn't want?" He held out his arms.

"You are in love with Molly." Betty had tears in her eyes. Her tears always knew exactly how to cut a direct pathway to his heart. "And I'm just convenient."

"How can you think that I would do things with you just because you are convenient?" Daniel raised an eye brow. "You should know me better than that. I changed. I'm not the man that I used to be."

"Daniel, I'm the only woman here." She swung her arms around at the deserted beach. "Woman are like a drug to you. You have to have them….and right now, I might as well be the last woman on earth. So…"

"Betty, you are mean more to me than anyone." He moved towards her. "You have to know that. It took me almost losing you to find out how much you mean to me. I can promise you that I would never hurt you."

Betty just looked at him for a moment. "But what about Molly?"

"Betty, you can't be mad at me because I _was_ in love with Molly. It's just like I can't be mad at you because you _were_ in love with Henry. People come and go in our lives. It's just how life is. The only thing that really matters is what we have now."

"Wait…what do you mean, you were in love with Molly." Betty's eyes snapped back to him.

"Yes. I've thought about this a lot." Daniel sighed. "It's not like I don't have enough time on my hands here. Anyway, Molly is my past. I've accepted that and I'm sure that she has too. It is not going to do either of us any good to hold onto what we left behind.

"What are you saying?" Betty asked."

"I'm saying that I want to be with you." Daniel closed the space between them. It was time that they tore down the wall that had been building up between them the past week. It was time they connected emotionally and physically. "And it's not just because you are the only woman here."

Daniel reaches up and pulls back her wind-blown hair. "I care about you so much, Betty."

"You can't. Not like that." She gazed up at him and shook her head gently. He could see the denial in her eyes that this was happening. "You only feel that way because I'm your only option. You love Molly. I hear you say her name in your sleep some times."

"So what?" He shrugged his shoulders. "If you had been listening, you would probably hear your name more since you fill my dreams every time I close my eyes and you are in my thoughts all day."

"You are just saying that, Daniel." She blushed.

He reached out for his hand. For a moment, she just stared at it. Finally, she willingly accepted his hand. "I mean it."

"We'll see." Betty gave him a skeptical glance.

"You are really going to make me work for this, aren't you?" Daniel grinned.

"Sure…what else are we going to do in our spare time?" She finally let her defenses down and relaxed. Her tears now dried.

"Well, I have a few suggestions." Daniel said seductively.

"You are unbelievable. Do you ever think of anything else?" Betty giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I do need to have a hobby." Daniel reached for her, pulling her close to him. "Most of all, I just want to take care of you and be the man that you can count on. I don't want there to be anything between us anymore. Do you think you can handle that?"

Betty nodded. "I think that I can."

"So, will you start sleeping next to me again because iI feel really lonely without you," said Daniel.

"Yes." Betty smiled. "If you promise to be good until I get adjusted to things."

"Hmmm." Daniel pretended to think about it. He knew though that he really needed to think about it. He would go however fast or slow that Betty wanted to go. If she wanted to wait a day, he could live with that. If she wanted to wait a month, he would do that too. The only thing that mattered was that they were partners and they were on the road to building a life together. "Of course, I can."

"I don't think you can keep your hands to yours." Betty teased.

"And I could say the same thing about you too." Daniel gave her a quick and simple kiss on the lips. Then, he reveled in the shy way she looked at him. A look that just made him want more. "Well, I think we need to get some food and get out of this sun."

"I think you are starting to burn alittle." Betty ran her hand along his bicep. "I think I need to get some of that aloe I found and rub it on."

"Oh...I think I'd like that." He quickly tugged her back to the path to pick some berries. He felt the urgent need to get their daily chores of gathering food done, so that they could have time to play.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**_Next Chapter: Two Months On The Island_**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOST **

Author's Note: Thank you for all the comments and feedback. Please keep all the comments coming. They fuel me to get the next update out.

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_**March 2009**_

With the cut of the knife, she sliced off the head of the last of the two fish that she was preparing for dinner for her and Daniel. On the back of her legs, she could feel the heat from the fire where she could cook them.

She stopped for a moment and looked out over the water. It looked like rain, which meant that she needed to hurry and get dinner finished. She also hoped that Daniel was paying attention to the skies because it looked like it was going to be a bad storm too.

Betty went back to preparing dinner. As she looked down at the fish, she had to admit. She was getting a little tired of fish, day after day and night after night. What she would never get tired of though was the pride in Daniel's face when he brought them home to her.

He had even offered to teach her how to fish soon, using the homemade fishing line that he had conjured up with some wire and string. Betty had learned a whole new side of Daniel in the past two months. He had turned out to be pretty handy and resourceful for someone who was born and raised in the city.

Or maybe he was just working overtime to impress her. No longer could he pick up the phone and call Nigel to order something sparkly from Tiffany's. He had to be creative in finding ways to shower her with attention and prove that he could be the man she needed.

Daniel had done that too. Since they had cleared the air about Molly, things had been pretty amazing between them. He had been so patient and gentle with her, not pushing her to move things forward in their developing relationship. Just that alone made Betty fall in love with him.

It felt strange to be in love with someone that she had worked with and been friends with for two years and yet until the past two months, they had never shared an intimate moment. It made her wonder whether she was going to wake up and this was all going to be some kind of strange dream.

It wasn't a dream though. This was really happening. She was in love with Daniel and she knew he was in love with her. It was just a matter of getting the courage to actually say it though. However, as much as she wanted to say them, she was almost afraid that saying it would cause the spell to be broken and her heart to break.

Daniel would never hurt her. She knew this, of course. She would tell him that she loved him and she would do it soon. She was just having fun letting him fawn all over her. She never really had a guy do that before. Walter didn't really do it. His idea of romance was giving her used electronics that he purchased with his employee discount and Henry's idea of romance was offering to do her taxes for free for Valentine's Day.

Daniel was a real charmer and Betty was starting to understand why women would go so crazy for him. All he had to do was flash his blue eyes at her and she felt her knees weaken almost to the point of collapsing beneath her.

He would bring her flowers every day. He would shower her with affection and make her feel like the only woman on earth. Her own insecurities often reminded her that she might as well be because it was not like Daniel had any other options and neither did she. Still, he would always do something to convince her that he wanted to be with her.

"Betty…" He heard him calling her from a distance. The sound of his voice gave her chills and also filled her relief that he had made it back before the weather turned bad.

"Hey, I'm glad you made it back. It looks like rain." Betty smiled, as she watched him come closer to her. With the last razor from his suitcase dulled, he had stopped shaving and had the beginning of a beard. In addition, his gorgeous chest was no longer hairless and he was in need in need of a manicure. His hands were rougher now from the work he had been doing to keep them alive. Still though, she barely noticed the roughness when he touched her. "Did you find any bananas?"

He tossed a pineapple down on the airplane seat. "No. I got a little sidetracked. I think I saw some on the other side of the island. I did find this though."

"Oh…okay." She smiled and glanced up at the sky, before hurrying back to finishing their dinner.

"Disappointed?" He asked her.

"No. I'm grateful for whatever we can find." Betty felt his body moved closer and then his hands slid around her hips and his hand pulled her back against him. He pulled her hair aside and began nuzzling her neck.

She giggled, as he dropped light kisses on her neck. "Daniel…I have to finish dinner before it rains."

"I'll get you some in the morning." Daniel whispered her ear. "I just didn't want to be away from you any longer."

"Well, you know you could go patch that leak before it rains so that we don't get wet tonight," said Betty.

Daniel chuckled. "I fixed that yesterday while you were picking berries. Remember?"

"That's right." She felt him bury his nose in her neck.

"Trying to get rid of me, Betty" He chuckled a bit.

"Of course not." Betty knew that she was about two seconds from forgetting dinner but they needed to eat. Dinner had to come before play time with Daniel. "I missed you."

"Just what I like to hear." He murmured. "You smell so good."

"I smell like fish guts, Daniel." She held up her hands and then turned into him. "I need to…" She came face to face with him, as she held up her hands.

"I need you to come with me." He reached for her both of her hands, not seeming to care that they were covered in the remnants of the fish that she had just cleaned.

"But dinner…" Betty glanced down at the fish, waiting to be cooked. "We need to…it's…"

"Come on. It will only take a minute." Daniel seemed impatient.

"Daniel, a bird might eat our dinner."

"Then, we'll eat pineapple." Daniel began to pull her away. "Come on, baby."

"Baby." She whispered softly to herself, as she gave in and followed him as he pulled her down the beach. It was the first time that she remembered him calling her baby.

The wind began to blow harder and the sky was starting to darken as the sun began to set and the storm moved in. They moved faster down the beach.

"Daniel, we should head back." Betty told him.

"Just second, Betty. We are almost there." He stopped and gazed at her. "I need you to close your eyes."

"Daniel…"

"Please, just humor me."

She compiled with his request and closed her eyes. She felt him begin to move once again. "I trust you to make sure I don't run into anything."

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Betty." Finally, she felt them stop. "You can open your eyes now."

She opened her eyes and saw the tree that she knew that Daniel had marking their days on the island. There had to be over 60 of them now.

Her eyes floated down to the bottom of where the latest group of markings was. There she saw some words carved.

_Daniel Loves Betty_

She felt tears in her eyes and turned towards him. "That's so sweet."

He moved towards her, closing the space between them, as the wind began to pick up. She could feel the rain start to fall lightly.

"You mean it." She asked. The thought of dinner was completely out of her mind now.

"Yes." His hands touched her cheek. "You know I do."

The rain began to fall harder. Her tears now mixed with the rain drops. "I love you too."

Daniel grinned, as he seemed to realize that they needed to get back. "Come on."

She nodded in agreement, as they ran back down the beach. As they ran, the rain got harder and harder and the wind began to get worse by the second.

By the time, they got back home. The fire was put out now. Their dinner was on the ground. Betty and Daniel ducked inside the shelter to find that the hole in the roof was still leaking and the water was pouring inside.

"Oh….the roof is still leaking." Betty started to panic.

"I'm sorry. I thought I fixed it." Daniel flashed her a sorry expression and she knew that there was no way she could be mad at him.

"What are we going to do? Everything is all wet…and we…"

Daniel interrupted. "I know where we can go. It's safe and dry."

The next thing that Betty knew, Daniel was pulling her through the forest as the storm worsened. They were both soaked as they moved as quickly as they could.

Finally, Daniel pointed towards hole in a bunch of rocks. "Daniel, I'm not going in there."

"It's fine. I've checked it out."

"There could be an animal in there." Betty continued to get pelted by the rain and wind.

"Betty…we can't stay out here." Daniel pulled her toward the cave.

Finally, she gave in. She knew he was right. They needed to get out of the weather. They both climbed in and out of the weather.

Daniel was right. It was dry here and there didn't seem to be any critters there. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

"I need you to stay here. I'm going to run back to get a few things for us. I think this storm is probably going to last for a while," said Daniel.

"Daniel, NO!" She grabbed onto him.

"It'll be okay. I'll be right back." Then, he kissed her. "I promise."

"Wait until it stops raining a little." Betty tried to keep him from going. She didn't want to be alone here. She just wanted him close to her.

"Honey, I love you. Everything is going to be fine," said Daniel.

Then, he was gone back into the weather. Betty was terrified as watched him disappear back into the forest. She shivered and just longed for the warmth of Daniel's arms around her.

* * *

It was dark now and Betty sat in the dark. The rain and wind still hadn't backed off. Daniel should have been back a long time ago. With every second that passed, she worried more and more that something horrible had happened to him.

She had no way of knowing exactly how much time had passed but she knew that it had to be over an hour now.

She yelled out. "Daniel!" Maybe, he was lost in the dark, unable to find her. Through the wind and rain, he would be lucky to even be able to hear her.

The tears started to fall down her face and the panic began to set in. Just then, she saw something as she looked out into the darkness, something was coming towards her.

She let out a breath of relief when she realized it was Daniel, dragging a suitcase.

"Daniel… "She watched him make his way inside and pull the suitcase with him into the small cave. She then grabbed him, kissing him. "I was so scared."

"I'm sorry." Daniel pulled her into his arms. "I had to grab as much possible. I was afraid there might not be anything left in the morning."

She shivered. "I just need you."

"You are freezing." He ran his hands over her arm.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad you are back." Betty kissed him again and again. She was happy that she had a chance to be in his arms again. She wasn't going to let another second go by to let him know how she felt about him. How grateful she was that they were together.

He pulled away and opened up the suitcase, pulling the damp blanket out. "It's a little wet but better than nothing. I also managed to save the pineapple, if you're hungry."

Betty shoved it aside and lunged at him. Her lips were on his. As his lips worked with hers, he seemed to know exactly what Betty was trying to tell him. When she pulled away, she swore she could see the light in his eyes as he touched her.

"Make love to me." She whispered.

He nodded as his lips found hers again in a kiss so passionate that Betty felt faint. They pulled at each other's clothing, eagerly. Before Betty knew it, she was in his lap, wrapped in a blanket, naked. Both of them were eager to satisfy their hunger for one another and as the wind whipped outside, they moved together frantic to get as close as possible.

When they were done, they continued to hold on to each other, unwilling to let go of each other. Even with the craziness of their new life here and the challenges that life continued to throw at each other. Betty knew that they were going to be okay as long as they held onto each other and never let go.

She felt Daniel's lips against her forehead and then the whispers of his love for her in her ear. She knew that with Daniel. She was safe and secure. He was everything that she was ever going to need.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOST**

_Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback and comments. I really do appreciate all of them. Please keep the reviews coming. It helps keep me going and focused on getting the updates out to you quickly._

_Disclaimer: Don't sue me either. I don't have anything...LOL. _

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**April 2000- 3 months on the Island**

The light seeped into the dark cave that he and Betty had called home for the past few weeks since the storm had taken its toll on the remainder of the plane wreckage that they had been living in since they had arrived on the island.

He knew he should get up and get to work, gathering food for them to eat. Still, he just wanted to lay there with her, just a few minutes more. He snaked his arm over her body and snuggled up behind her, dropping a kiss on her neck. For some reason, being this close to her just didn't seem close enough for him.

It still amazed him. He was Daniel Meade. He had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth and all the advantages in life and he could honestly say that he was happier than he had been at any point in his life, even with all the challenges they faced. He and Betty didn't have much to speak of but they had each other and that in his opinion, made them the wealthiest people in the world, as far as he was concerned.

Since he confessed his love for Betty last month, things had been unbelievable. There was barely a day that went by when they didn't make love. But it wasn't just the physical part of their relationship that was amazing, it was the fact that every single day Daniel found something else that made him fall in love with Betty all over again.

He knew what real love was now because of Betty. She was everything to him and he would never stop trying to show her how much he loved her each and every day…especially today. He had been preparing for today for the past few weeks. He had carefully counted the days and today was Betty's 25th birthday.

Of course, she probably didn't even know what today was. They didn't exactly have a calendar available. But he knew and he had a plan to make this day perfect. He had a lot of work to do, if he was going to have time to get everything together.

As much as he hated leaving the warmth and comfort of their bed, he slowly pulled his arm away and began to move towards the exit of their little dry shelter.

"Mmmm. Where do you think you're going, handsome?" Betty rolled towards him, reaching for his arm and then pulling him back to his original position.

"I have to go get some breakfast for you before I head out. " He kissed her on the forehead.

"How about you stay here with me?" She suggested.

"I wish I could but we need to eat. I need to do my manly duty and provide for the woman I love."

"You need to stay here and do your manly duty." She said flirtatiously

Daniel loved it when Betty was forward about her needs and he was suddenly finding it really hard to deny her request.

"Well…how about later?" Daniel asked. "For now, you can stay here and keep the bed warm for me."

"How about you take me with you?" Betty got up on her knees. "Maybe you could finally teach me how to fish like you promised me a few weeks ago. I think that sounds more fun than picking berries and keeping the cave clean and being a good little housewife."

Daniel smiled. He had to admit that it sounded great. He had bigger plans than teaching Betty how to fish. "How about I go get some bananas and then we can talk about it?"

"I'm not very hungry." Betty frowned. "I just wanted to get out and play a little. I was hoping that it would make me feel better."

Alarm bells went off in Daniel's head. "Are you sick?" He brought his hand to her forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

He couldn't let Betty get sick. Perhaps, he should stay here and keep her warm. After all, he couldn't afford for Betty to get sick. For one thing, they didn't have any way of making her better. There were obviously no doctors. Another thing was that he couldn't bear the thought of losing her.

"Daniel…" She giggled. "I'm feel great. I just want to get out. I think that I should start contributing a little more."

"You do contribute." Daniel raised an eyebrow.

Betty chuckled. "You know…in other ways."

"Betty, your job is to take care of things here, while I go out and gather the food. You cook and prepare the food."

"I'm just waiting for you to start beating on your chest and call me your woman," Betty said playfully.

"Well, you are my woman." Daniel said in a tone filled with affection. He tried again to get up from their bed. This time he managed to edge away a bit.

"I want us to be equals. You know that's how things are supposed to work." Betty told him.

His defenses were starting to lower as she scooted closer. He was about two seconds from confessing about the new shelter he had built for them….and the other surprise that he had been working on for her birthday surprise.

"Please…." Betty wrapped her arms around his neck. "I bet I can find a way to convince you." She began to kiss his jaw and worked her way up to his ear and then all over his face, ignoring his lips on purpose. It was driving him crazy too and she knew it.

"You aren't going to let up, are you?" Daniel held his breath as she continued her kissing attack on him. The feeling of her finger tips on his skin was almost more than he could take.

"Nope." She looked him directly in the eye and kissed him on the lips quickly. Her eyes sparkled as she flashed him an innocent look.

"Fine…you can come with me." Daniel gave in; unable to deny her something she obviously wanted. He was just going to have to tell her what he was working on sooner than he had planned.

"Yeah!" She screamed with excitement.

His ears were ringing even as she pulled him back down to their little bed, made from seat covers and things that had salvaged from the wreckage.

"Ohh…this is going to be so much fun," Betty wiggled with excitement, like she had just gotten a brand new toy on Christmas Day.

Daniel chuckled. "God…I love you."

She giggled. "And I love you too." She was so beautiful and he knew that there was no way that he could deny her what she knew she wanted.

"Aww…the hell with it." He reached for her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. It was her birthday and he wanted to make love to his beautiful birthday girl. "The day is young. Fishing can wait a while."

* * *

Daniel watched Betty's eyes lit up with excitement as she had caught her fifth fish in less than hour. She had turned out to be a natural and an even better at fishing than he was.

"Okay…I want you to admit it." Betty beamed putting the fish in the container and then washed her hand off in the ocean water.

He chuckled, knowing that he would never forget this day. "I'm not going to admit it."

"Come on, Daniel. You know it's the truth."

"No…" He shook his head.

"I give you a special treat if you admit it." Betty wrinkled her nose as she bent down and gazed the fish swimming in the container

"I think you'll give me special treats no matter what." Daniel was amused. The one thing he had learned about Betty in the time since they became intimate was that she liked sex, almost as much as him. She never withheld it from him, not even once. Of course, there was always a first time for everything and he couldn't be too carefully. "Okay….I will admit it. You are better at fishing than me." He approached her and picked up the container.

"I knew I could get you to admit it." She clapped her hands.

"Come on. I want to show you something." He took her hand and led her down the beach.

"Oh…I want to see our tree." Betty told him, as she swung their arms. "I haven't seen it since right after the storm."

"Anything for my birthday girl." Daniel told her.

"Birthday…" She stopped.

"It's your birthday." Daniel grinned, as he continued their journey towards their new home that he had been working on since two days after the storm.

"Oh….It's April, isn't it? I can't believe that I forgot."

Daniel grinned and then threw his head back, laughing. "Well, your mind has been on other things."

"It sure has." Betty giggled playfully. Her eyes flashed with arousal, making him wonder whether she was ready to go again, after their morning activities. "Since it's my birthday, I want coconuts."

"Those things are impossible."

"Well, you try for me." She pleaded.

"Yes. I will but first I have to give you your other presents," said Daniel.

"You got me presents." Betty said with excitement.

He stopped and placed the fish down. "Why do you think I was trying to get away from you this morning? I was trying to finish up. I had this huge plan."

"And I ruined it," said Betty.

"No….not really," said Daniel. "I think you actually made it better."

"Aww…" She glanced up at him.

He reached in his pocket, wondering what he should do now. He figured that he had nothing to lose because he knew what she was going to say. "Betty, you to know how much I love you, right?"

"Of course, I do."

"You have made me so happy. I know that this island isn't exactly what you had planned for your life and I hope that someday we will find a way to leave here. For now though, I want you to know that…."

"Yes…" Betty blinked hard.

"I know it's not exactly legal and it's not like we have witnesses but I want you to be my wife, Betty."

She laughed. "I said yes….silly."

"You knew what I was going to ask?"

"I did." She nodded. "I was written all over your face. You forget that I know you, Daniel…..almost as well as I know myself."

Daniel reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring that he had made. It didn't have a stone and he was almost embarrassed that it was homemade. It was all he could find out though. Some wire that he had shaped into a ring.

He had been holding her hand as much as possible lately to tell what size her finger was. He only hoped that he got it right.

"It's not much." He reached for her hand.

"I love it, Daniel."

"Betty, you haven't even seen it." He smiled.

"I don't care what it is. It doesn't matter if it is just a piece of string. I will love it because I know it came from your heart."

With that he slid the ring around her finger, it fit perfectly. He looked up and into her eyes. "My wife."

"My husband." Then, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. As he pulled away, he looked in her eyes.

"And I promise you that if we ever get off this island. The first thing we are going to do is make this official."

"Okay." She said softly. Then, he kissed her again.

When he pulled away, he held back a strand of her long dark hair. "This is really happening, isn't it."

"It's not a dream. " She shook her head and smiled brightly.

"Now for your next present…" He told her.

"Another present…" She jumped up and down at bit.

"Sure…I needed to give my wife a proper place to live. I built us a house."

"You built a house," said Betty. Her tone determined that she didn't know quite what to think about Daniel's handy man skills. "Really!"

"Yes. I did," said Daniel. "After all, I couldn't let the woman I love sleep in a cave any longer."

"You always take care of me." Betty gave him a quick kiss.

"And I always will." He reached for her hand and they headed down to their new home.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**LOST**

_Author's Notes: Thank you for the feedback. Please keep them coming. Your comments keep me going during my busy week of work and school. Your reviews let me know that you are still interested and inspire me to get the updates done quicker. _

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**May 2009- 4 months on the island**

From inside of the little hut that Daniel had built for them, Betty watched Daniel outside, near their tree, bringing more wood for tonight's bonfire. She couldn't believe how much he had changed in the past four months they had been on the island.

Now, he was more rugged and manly than the slicked back rich boy that everyone else had known him as. His face that was once smooth now contained a beard. The once pale skin was now tanned from his constant exposure to the sun. Even through the rugged exterior, she could still look in his eyes and see the same Daniel that she had always known.

The one thing she had quickly learned was the Daniel was a great provider. If he didn't know how to do something, he figured it out. For instance, just last week, he had to learn how to start a fire without the help of a lighter that had found onboard the plane. Betty still remembered Daniel's frustration but he kept at it until they were finally cuddled up together in front of the fire.

He was also a wonderful husband and her best friend. Not that she would ever choose to be stranded on an island but she was glad that they were here together. He made her feel safe, secure and loved and she knew that he would stand beside her no matter what.

Then, why was it so hard for her to tell him that she hadn't had her period in over two months….okay, maybe it was more like three months. February was the last one that she remembered. It was now the middle of May.

It seemed that life and its challenges had pushed that detail to the back of her mind. .

She knew that this shouldn't come as a surprise. She and Daniel had been very active for over two months now. It's not like two condoms was going to last them forever. In fact, it only lasted them a few hours.

"Hey, honey. I'm going to go fishing." Daniel saw her standing in the doorway. "Do you wanna come?"

"No…actually, I…." She stopped herself, as she tugged on the Harvard t-shirt that she was now wearing. A shirt that was baggier on her two weeks ago than it was today.

Daniel grinned as he waited. "Well…"

She could see him studying her. She could almost read his mind but right now, sex was the last thing on her mind. She needed to find a way to have this important conversation. Maybe, by the time, he got back from fishing; she would know what she was going to say. "Actually, I think I'll stay here. I'm kind of tired."

"Oh…well, that sounds like fun." He leaned on the doorway, looking up at her since the hut was elevated a bit. "Maybe, I should join you and we can go look for food later."

"Daniel, why don't you just go and I'll be rested when you get back?" She rested her hand on her stomach.

"Betty, are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She stood there, as he slipped his hands around her waist. "Can't I just be tired? I just want to get some rest before I go pick berries on the other side of the island this afternoon."

He rested his head against her belly and she pulled her hands away and cradled his head there. "I'm just worried about you and the baby."

"Baby….you know." She pulled away and saw him looked up at her. "That I'm pregnant."

"Of course I know, Betty." He reached forward and touched her belly. "I see you naked every single day. I know what you look like. I've noticed that you haven't been feeling well and that you get sick when you are cleaning the fish."

"I didn't even think about that," said Betty. Her mind flashed back to the first time it made her sick and Daniel jumped in and offered to clean the fish from now on.

How could he have realized she was pregnant before she did? Was he a mind reader or something?"

"Daniel, how…." Betty didn't know what else to say. He had left her speechless.

"Betty, I pay attention to everything. I also know that you haven't had a period in months….in fact, you haven't one since before we got together the night of the storm."

Betty felt herself blush. "Daniel…" She knew she shouldn't be embarrassed but he was actually paying closer attention to her, than she was. She turned and went back inside and lay down on their bed.

He followed her and then knelt down beside her. "There's no need to be embarrassed but you should have realized that I would notice something like that. We've been sleeping next to each other for four months."

"I know..." She didn't look at him. She just looked at the ceiling of their very small house that Daniel had built from things he salvaged from the plane and had gotten from the forest.

"Betty, please look at me." He pleaded.

"Daniel, I can't believe this happened. How are we going to do this?" She turned to look at him.

"We will." He said confidently.

"We don't have any doctors or medical technology," said Betty. "Or drugs….I'm going to have to have this baby totally natural." She could feel herself begin to freak out just a little bit.

"Betty…." He placed his hands on her arms, in order to calm her. How could he be so calm?

"Women have been having babies long before they invented the ultrasound or had epidurals." He paused for a moment and looked in her eyes. "You are one of the strongest women that I know. You can do this."

"That's easy for you to say. You aren't the one having the baby," said Betty.

Daniel smiled confidently. "I know."

"How can you be so confident?" She was finding that she was already starting to calm down, only because Daniel seemed so sure they could get through this."

"Because any baby that belongs to us has to be pretty awesome." He smiled brightly.

"Daniel, how could this happen though?" She asked. He leaned towards her, reaching for her.

"Well, I could remind you how…it happened." Daniel chuckled. "No birth control and the amount of activity we've been having on a regular basis. I can honestly say that I'm not surprised and really it was only a matter of time."

Betty giggled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Daniel…"

"Hey, we don't have to worry about birth control now since you are already pregnant," Daniel joked.

"Can you be serious for just a second?" Betty asked him. Her tone was light-hearted, not deathly serious.

"Okay." He leaned down kissed her on the lips, quickly.

"Are you going to deliver this baby?" She asked seriously.

Daniel looked around, playfully. "Well, I don't see anyone else here."

"Daniel, we need to find a way to get out of here. I don't want to raise this baby here." Her mind raced with a million scenarios. "What if the baby gets sick or something? What will we do then?"

"Betty, I know those are things you are worried about but we have time to think about all this. We don't know what the future holds. Maybe, by the time you deliver the baby we will be safe back at home."

He added. "I think we should just take everything one day at a time and focus on bringing a healthy baby into the world."

"You are right. I'm just freaking out." She let out a sigh.

"I understand, Betty. I'm going to be here for you through everything."

"I love you. " She pulled him into her arms. His arms seemed to swallow her up. Then, she was overcome with the smell of sweat and pushed him away.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"You smell." She said softly.

"I guess I am a little sweaty." Daniel wrinkled his nose.

"A little? Could you go for a swim or something?" She held her breath and pushed him away.

"Only if you go with me and make sure I get clean," said Daniel seductively. "I mean, if you aren't too tired."

Betty liked that idea. "Sure…" He quickly pulled her up from the bed and they made their way outside onto the beach.

"Can you go in the ocean?" Daniel asked. "And isn't there something about pregnant women eating fish? Is that for real? If it is, we are going to have to find something else for you to eat." Betty could see that the list of questions was starting to form in Daniel's head. It made her laugh. She had a feeling that his freak out would come sooner or later and that when it did come it would be her turn to keep him calm.

"I have no idea." She shook her head. "I wish that I had a book or something. Too bad you didn't have a book on pregnancy in your suitcase."

"Oh…yeah." He laughed. "That was the last thing that I thought to pack. Next time, I travel I'll make sure that I carry a book on what to do if I ever get my assistant pregnant."

She gave him a dirty look. "Excuse me…"

"Not that I ever would get my assistant pregnant…again." He held up his hands in surrender.

She giggled. "Relax, Daniel. I was kidding."

She saw him relax again. "Good…because you know I would never…"

"Calm down…" Betty smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go…" Daniel began to lead her down the beach.

"Oh…wait." Betty stopped them. "Let's pick some berries on the way back from our swim. I just need to grab the container."

She dropped his hand and made her way over to the other side of the hut where she had left it yesterday. She bent down and picked up the container. When her eyes looked up, she saw two eyes looking back at her.

She screamed and dropped the container back onto the ground. Daniel came running from the front of their hut. She looked back in the same place and there was nothing there.

"Betty!" Daniel's voice shook. "What happened?"

"I just saw someone." She glanced up at him and then pointed toward the trees in the distance. "Over there."

Daniel turned to look in that direction. "Where?"

"I told you. Over there." She gestured in that direction.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, as he pulled his arms around her in an effort to comfort her.

She shook her head. "But…now there's nothing there."

"Maybe, you just wished so hard that someone would rescue us that your imaged it." Daniel suggested, as he held her tight.

"Yeah. That's probably it." She rested her head against his chest. She didn't even care that he smelled of sweat that made her nauseous. She just needed his arms around her as she wondered whether it had been a figment of her imagination.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**LOST **

**CHAPTER TEN**

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the feedback and comments. I really appreicate them. And a special thanks to Caroline for her tiny bit of inspiration for this chapter. :) LOL. Those who are following my other story, I'm still working on it...but I'm just been on a roll with this one. Will be updating there soon._

* * *

**June 2009- 5 Months on the Island**

Just over 4 weeks ago, he and Betty had made a very important discovery. Probably the most life changing one since they had arrived on the island.

They had discovered that they were no longer alone. Soon, they would be adding one more to their little family, with the arrival of their baby later this year and since then, Daniel had gone from calm and collected to a worried and anxious father-to-be. Working overtime to make sure that Betty was taking care of herself, eating right and getting enough rest.

Despite her reminders that she was no made from spun-glass, he couldn't help his instinct to hoover over her more than usual. He knew it drove her crazy but it couldn't help it. He was just so amazed and terrified that soon….sometime. They were going to be bringing their child into the world.

Of course, they had no way to know exactly when the exact due date of the baby. After a small debate, they figured that Betty probably conceived at some point in March, making her somewhere between 12 and 15 weeks pregnant.

Still, whatever the case may be, Daniel was determined to try and make Betty's wish come true and find a way to get him and Betty off the island, so their child could be born in civilization.

Lately, he has spent hours scanning the horizon for any sign of a boat, a ship or searching the sky for a plane. Day after day, there was nothing.

In one of his moments of desperation, he had even thought about building a boat or a raft to get them off the island. That presented more challenges for him. For one, even if he could manage build something that he could get to float. He didn't want to take Betty out in the open ocean where anything could happen. They were safer on the island. At least, there they could have a better chance of being discovered.

For a fraction of a second, he did consider going alone but the thought of leaving Betty alone and not getting back to her before the baby came, made him wipe the idea completely out of her mind. What if something happened to him? What would happen to Betty and the baby then?

No. He needed to stay here and keep them both safe until they could be rescued. And he had to believe that would happen. They were going to get off this island because he was no longer resolved to spending the rest of their lives here. The baby had changed that.

He had to find a way to get Betty, their baby and any future children home safe and sound, where they could lead normal lives. He almost had to wonder what life would be like when they did return and what everyone would think when he and Betty returned to New York as husband and wife, with a baby.

Just then, he looked down the beach and saw Betty coming towards home with her container of berries. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was blowing in the wind. Her condition was more evident now than it had been a month ago. She took his breath away.

He was glad that she had finally gotten out. She had spent the past few weeks close to him because of what had happened last month. It took him weeks to convince her that there was no one on the island.

He knew that for a fact. He had been all over it, hunting for food. There were no natives. There were no other people to be seen anywhere. It was just the two of them.

In addition to Betty clinging to him more than normal, she was also having nightmare almost every night. Every time, she had the nightmares, she would wake up with tear streaming down her face and telling him that she saw those eyes again. It was all he could do but to calm her down, tell her that everything would be okay and that he would protect them.

He had hoped that the more days that past, the dreams would go away but they didn't. They just got worse and they increased in frequency. Of course, at first the dreams were simple. Then, they seemed to get more complicated. A few days, she dreamed about someone kidnapping the baby.

Her terror was so real that it even scared him, as he tried to calm her down in the darkness. It made him even more desperate to get Betty off the island but now, she seemed to be doing much better since the dreams had seemed to fade away the last two nights.

"Hey…" She smiled, as she approached him with the container in her hand.

"How was your walk?" He asked her, glancing down at the meat that he was cooking on the fire. She grabbed onto him.

She kissed him quickly. "Great."

He smiled. "Mmmm…" He kissed her again. "That's good."

"You were right. There was no sign of anyone at all." She handed the container to him and put it with the pineapple and bananas that he had gotten for her, to go with the new source of protein that he was cooking up for her tonight. Something that was a guarded secret but he really had no choice. It's not like they had a lot of food options here.

"I told you there was no one." He pulled her close to him.

"And you were right." She leaned her head against his shoulder, as he pulled his arms around her.

She peaked over at the fire. "Oh…what are you cooking?"

"Meat."

"Yes. I see that." Betty giggled.

"Well….I just wanted to make sure that you got something different." He brought his hands from her side to her belly. His palms flat against it. "After all, I can't have you eating ants."

"Hey…they weren't that bad." She laughed. "And they have protein."

"Not much." He chuckled.

"Hey…they would have been better with chocolate on them but they weren't terrible either," said Betty.

"Well, you would have to eat a lot of ants to get the protein you need for you and the baby." Daniel released her when he knew it was time for them to eat. "Anyway, dinner is almost ready. Why don't you go relax and I'll bring you some dinner."

* * *

Daniel couldn't believe his eyes. Betty loved the dinner that he had made for her. She had taken it with no question at all. In fact, she practically inhaled it.

"Dinner was so good, Daniel." She sat between his legs and leaned against him, while they watched the sun go down. His arms wrapped around her. It was moments like this that Daniel knew he would always remember, if they ever got off the island. This time when it was just them, and no one else.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was a little afraid that you would hate it," said Daniel.

"Oh…no. I was great, maybe you could cook that again," said Betty. "I still can't believe you found a chicken on the island."

"Yeah…that was really lucky." Daniel tried to keep from laughing. He didn't have the heart to tell her that it wasn't chicken. In fact, it didn't even really look like chicken. It was rabbit and he knew how Betty felt about bunny rabbits. She would probably burst into tears at the thought of him killing it and cooking it up for their dinner.

"I'm so proud of you, Daniel." He could hear from her voice that she was tearing up a bit. "For everything."

"Like?" He hoped she would enlighten him.

"Oh….lots of things, I guess." She turned her head a bit. "You have just been good at taking care of everything we need. You built a house. You learned to fish. You learned to cook. You are a wonderful husband and father-to-be. I know that your dad would be really proud of you."

"I don't know about that," Daniel shook his head slightly. "I'm sure that my dad would have found a way off this island in the first 24 hours."

"Maybe…." She smiled. "But I know that Bradford Meade couldn't do all the things that you have done since we got here five months ago. I would love to see your dad trying to cook dinner over a camp fire. In fact, I'm sure that he would know what to do if he were lost on an island like we are."

She continued. "I know that you keep thinking that you aren't what he wanted you to be but he loved you and he was still very proud of who you were becoming."

"I know." He said simply. "He just had trouble showing it."

"Now, you have a chance to be everything to this child that your father wasn't to you," said Betty. "And I can tell you that you are already a great father already and I know that you are going to get better and better. You have the most amazing heart. I would be lost without you."

"I would be lost without you too." Daniel kissed the top of her head, as the sun disappeared on the horizon. The end of another day on their island.

Betty hopped up and faced him. "So….I was thinking that maybe we could wander over to the other side of the island tomorrow and see if we could find some of those chickens."

"Yeah. Sure..." Daniel knew they were not going to find any chickens. He looked out at the horizon unable to look her in the eyes. He knew he was on the edge of a full confession. He couldn't lie to Betty.

She started laughing uncontrollably and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are such a bad liar, Daniel." She kissed him gently on the lips.

"Liar?" He gazed in her eyes and then quickly away towards the horizon once again.

"Daniel, there are no chickens here….and what you cooked for me was obviously a rabbit." She said directly.

"Uh….I." He murmured. "I…well, I…."

"I love you." She placed her hand on his bearded face. Her smile so bright that if he didn't love her before. He would have fallen in love with her then.

"Uh….you knew." Daniel let out a heavy sigh.

She nodded her head and continued to look at him affectionately. Then, she leaned in for a kiss.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**LOST**

**Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback and comments. I really appreicate each and every one. They keep me going... One comment on one of the reviewers asking to cut back to New York. (Tiny Spoiler: We will get there...I promise.)**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_July 2009- 6 Months on the Island_

Betty reached into the pin and stroked the back of one of the 5 rabbits that was being held there, awaiting their fate. Daniel had pinned them up here to make things easier for him, when it came time to do what had to be done.

She had to smile though, remembering Daniel's hesitancy to tell her the first time that he had cooked a rabbit for their dinner a few weeks earlier. It was one of those cute moment that made her laugh.

But right now, she was really annoyed with him.

She glanced across the sunny beach and saw him wandering up to their hut, fresh from the ocean, rinsing off the sweat from his morning food gathering trip that he would never let her go on anymore.

"Hey, honey."

"Hey…" She just looked at the rabbits, hopping around in the pin. The last thing she wanted to do was look at her bare chested husband and his blue eyes that made her weak.

"You aren't naming them, are you?" She could tell that he was grinning from the tone of his voice..

"No…" She petted the bunny again, kneeling on the ground.

"Betty, they are dinner. Not pets."

"I know." She pulled her hand out of the pin. "I didn't…."

"Betty…." He gave her a look and she knew she couldn't lie to him.

"Okay. I just named one of them and we had him for dinner last night." She knew he was joking with her.

"What was his name?" Daniel was obviously amused. She loved it when he teased her. He got down on the sandy ground with her, making his way toward her.

"He was…. Delicious." She gave in enough to joke back with him. She sat down underneath the their tree.

"You are adorable," Daniel kissed her on the cheek, as he settled in next to her. The tree he leaned against had over 180 marks now, documenting their six months on the island.

"I'm glad you think so." She rested her hand on her stomach as she was now approaching the middle of her pregnancy. The thought of that filled her with so many mixed emotions. She couldn't wait to see their baby but she was afraid also. Bring them into the world here wasn't exactly the ideal circumstances. She knew that Daniel was doing his best to make things better and that she was very grateful for. "I'm just getting bigger and bigger."

"You are fine." He placed his hand on top of hers.

"I'm going to be huge. I'm sure that any airplanes will be able to spot me from the air soon," said Betty. "Increasing our chances of being rescued."

Daniel leaned in and kissed her jaw and moved up to her ear, doing his very best to distract her. "You are beautiful." He whispered.

She knew it was doing was just trying to distract her from their argument earlier. "Daniel, you obviously don't understand."

"Betty, you are going to get bigger. That's what happens and it's a great thing….a beautiful thing." He pulled away and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I know….like you are a pregnancy expert or something." She rolled her eyes and snapped at him.. Sometimes, he hovered too much and seemed to try so hard to have all the answers to everything. "Eat this, Betty. You need to rest, Betty. That's not good for the baby, Betty."

"Gee…" He pulled his hand away, stung by her words. "I'm just trying…"

"To take care of me," said Betty. "I get that."

"Do you?" He snapped back.

Betty didn't know what to say. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at him. He was just trying to take care of her.

"Betty…."

"You treat me like I'm made of glass or something. I'm surprised you let me go pick berries by myself anymore," Betty shrugged her shoulders.

"You were trying to climb a tree," said Daniel. "You could have fallen. Hurting yourself and the baby."

Betty knew he was right. "I just wanted…"

"Betty, I'll get you anything you want."

"That's just it, Daniel. I feel useless….like I'm not doing anything to help us."

"Oh…but you are," said Daniel. "You are taking care of our baby."

"Yes. I guess," said Betty. "I just wish I could do more."

"You keep me going, Betty. I couldn't do this without you," said Daniel sincerely.

She smiled. "I'm sorry. I won't try to climb anymore trees."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "Good"

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you," said Betty. "I'm just so uncomfortable. I think I felt the baby kicking this morning….or at least, I think that's what it was."

She added. "Most of the clothes that I have aren't fitting anymore. This shirt is about the only thing I have left that fits….and it's falling apart. Half the buttons are barely hanging on by a thread."

"You think that it's a good sign that I'm soon going to be running around naked." Her mouth hung open.

"No…" He chuckled. "Not that I would complain about that seeing you naked all the time. But… I was talking about the baby."

"I'm starting to think that I have closer to 18 or 19 weeks," said Betty. "Than 16 weeks."

"I wish I could get you to a doctor." Daniel glanced from her stomach back up to her face. "We really should have thought this through more."

"It's done and all we can do is move forward." She sighed. "You know that we would probably know what we were having by now, if we were able to get an ultrasound."

"I actually kind of like that it's going to be a surprise," said Daniel. "I'm glad we don't know."

"Really?" Betty surprised. She knew that Daniel wasn't big on surprises. In his family, she couldn't blame him. Surprises were usually a bad thing.

"Yeah. The only thing I wish for is a healthy baby and that I can get your both through this." Daniel said. In his voice, she could sense a bit of fear there.

"You are afraid too, aren't you?" Betty asked him.

"Terrified." His blue eyes looked up and directly into hers. She could hear his voice tremble. "I just afraid that something is going to happen to you, what if I can't do this…what if something goes wrong when it's time."

"Daniel, I know you can do this. I've seen you do so many things that I know you never imagined you would have to do," Betty stroked his bearded face. "When we got here, you told me that we could get through anything as long as we were together."

"I just want to get you out of here," said Daniel. "I can't lose the both of you."

"You won't. I know you can get us through it, "said Betty. "If you have to deliver this baby….if we don't get off the island in time, I have complete faith in you."

"I have no idea what I'm doing, "said Daniel. He reached for her.

"You can do it," said Betty.

He gave her a subtle smile. "I'm going to get you off this island."

"But…if you don't, we can do this, Daniel."

"Okay…" He nodded. "You are right."

She smiled, brightly. "I know I am."

"I love you," said Daniel.

"I love you too, Daniel."

"And I am getting you off this island." He repeated. "I want our baby to be born in New York, where our family and friends can be there to help us celebrate."

He added. "And I want to be married to their mother….for real."

"We are married." Betty adjusted the homemade ring on her finger.

"You know what I mean," said Daniel. "I don't care if I have to stay up all night and watch for ships….I am going to get off this island and both of you to safety."

Betty could feel Daniel's determination begin to boil up, as he reached for her belly and unbuttoned the tattered white shirt that she wore.

"Okay….then you are going to get us off the island," said Betty.

"So…what do you think life will be like when we finally get back to New York?" Daniel unbuttoned another button, causing her pulse to race. "People are going to be surprised…." His hand brushed against her bare stomach.

"That we are alive…" She smiled

"Not just that…that we are together …and having a baby together," said Daniel. "Everything."

"It's going to be different." Betty peaked up at him, reveling in the feeling of his gentle touch on skin.

"Yeah…" He pulled his hand away and she wondered why he stopped, as she watched him stand up and then offer his hand, helping her for the ground and leading her towards their hut.

"Do you really think they believe that we are dead?" Betty asked.

"It's been six months," said Daniel. "I would think so."

"I worry about Papi's heart," said Betty.

"And my mother's drinking…..I remember what happened after Alex died," said Daniel.

"Do you ever think about what happened to Molly?" Betty was almost afraid to ask. Neither of them had mentioned her since Betty had gotten her memory back.

"Sometimes…but I'm sure that she is fine. She probably moved on," said Daniel. "Just like I did."

"You really aren't sorry," said Betty.

"How could you ask that?" Daniel gave her a serious look and helped her up into the hut, probably to get her out of the sun. "You…and this baby…are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Do you think we would have ever gotten here, if the crash hadn't happened?" She asked hesitantly.

"If you had asked me before the crash, I would have admitted that I loved you but would have denied that it was a romantic love. The crash showed me showed me so much," said Daniel. "I can honestly say that if I had realized a long time ago what we were capable of having together. I would have asked you out a long time ago."

"Braces and all?" She gave him a shy glance.

"Yes. And all," said Daniel, as he unbuttoned another button of her shirt. The look on his face grew more mischievous and Betty knew where they were headed, as he peeled off the tattered white shirt.

"Daniel, it's the middle of the day," said Betty. He reached for her and pulled her closer to him.

"Never stopped us before," Then, he lowered his lips to hers.

"Mmmm…You are right," said Betty, as they both lay down on the bed of the small hut. "And no fair, you have clothes on."

"Actually, that's not where I'm headed…." Daniel admitted and kissed her gently. "Okay...maybe, it is...but not yet."

Betty began to ask where this was headed but she decided not to. She was just going to follow Daniel's lead. As he hovered over her, she gazed into his eyes. At this moment, she didn't mind Daniel hovering over her at all.

With her eyes closed, she just enjoyed the feeling of his hands on her body and his lips on her skin. Every touch and caress was for her, showing her how much he needed her and appreciated her.

There was nothing else to say, as she felt Daniel's lips graze her stomach lightly. Suddenly, she felt engulfed in his protectiveness and for some reason, she didn't mind at all.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**LOST**

_Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback and comments. They really do keep me going and keep these updates coming quickly. So...thank you._

**Chapter 12**

**August 2009- Seven Months on the Island**

* * *

With every single step, it was getting harder and harder for Daniel to push himself forward towards the fishing spot he frequented on a daily basis. He stopped half way there and realized that he couldn't go any further. Today, it just wasn't possible. He had no choice but to turn back. If he pushed himself any further, there was the chance that he wouldn't make it back to camp before he collapsed.

Once he turned around and returned to camp, he found that Betty was already gone. Her fruit that he had cut up for her breakfast was eaten. The fire was out. Her footprints in the sand were trailing down the beach, indicating that she had gone off in search of a change of scenery and to find a quiet place to write with the pens and paper that he had salvaged from the plane wreckage and had presented to her last night for their four month anniversary.

He remembered her laughing at him, telling him that no one celebrated a four month anniversary. He replied telling him that every day was something they should celebrate because it meant they had survived another day.

Anyway, he was thankful that she had ventured out. After their fight about him hovering too much, he tried not to worry so much and give her the space she needed. He knew that she needed something to take her mind off their predicament and the fact that in a few months, they were going to be bringing a baby into their wilderness home.

They still held onto some hope that somehow they would find a way off this island before their child would be born. This island was not the ideal place to raise an infant. There were so many things that the baby would need and Daniel knew that they weren't going to have access to any of those things. As Betty's husband and the baby's father, it was a burden that weighed heavier on him every day.

Right now though, her outing was going to give him the opportunity to take a breath and finally admit to himself that he felt like hell. He didn't have to pretend to be strong and be a good provider for Betty. Not right now.

Providing for her was the last thing on his mind as he collapsed onto their bed, curling up there. And he felt horrible for thinking that. He felt selfish. He should be out there hunting for her and not laying here being a useless slug. He had promised to be the man that Betty needed but right now, he didn't feel like doing anything except fall asleep and try to shake off this ill feeling that had been creeping up on his the past two days.

As he closed his eyes, he figured that all he would need to feel better would be a nap. Then, he would feel better.

* * *

Daniel's eyes opened slowly. His vision was blurry and he could barely lift his head. It felt like it weighed a ton. In the distance he could see the outline of someone standing in the doorway of the hunt.

"Betty…" He mumbled.

"Not Betty." The voice chuckled.

"What?" Daniel tried to lift his head again to see where was there. "Wh—"

"It looks like you managed to survive," The voice told him. "You must have nine lives…..but it looks like it won't be long now until you use the last one."

Daniel wondered what they were talking about. "Who's there?" He knew that voice too. His mind so jumbled that he couldn't put his finger on where he had heard it before.

The person laughed again. "That's the last thing you need to worry about. You should be more worried about your Betty and that child she is carrying."

"Betty….leave her…" Daniel couldn't even manage the strength to finish his sentence. He felt drained. Terror spread through him. He was helpless…and he couldn't even move. He couldn't help Betty. "Alone."

"Oh…I will for now."

"Don't hurt her." Daniel wanted to yell but he could only whisper.

Daniel tried his hardest to focus. Finally, he managed to see the face of the stranger.

"Connor."

Connor just laughed at Daniel. "I don't intend to hurt her."

"Get us off the island….please. She's…."

"Pregnant. That's very obvious," said Connor. "I see how much Molly really meant to you."

Daniel couldn't say anything as Connor stepped towards him.

"How quickly you forgot her? You certainly didn't waste any time moving on with Betty."

"It's…." He tried to raise his head and get up. He couldn't though, still too weak.

"This works out perfectly. You took something of mine and now I'm going to take something of yours. I lost Molly because of you. Now, I'm going to take Betty from you…and your child. It's only fair."

"No…." Daniel felt a surge of power. He shot up in bed. There was no way that he was going to let anyone hurt Betty.

He moved too fast though and was overcome with a wave of dizziness. He closed his eyes and when he opened them. Connor was gone.

He looked around the hut and found no one.

"Daniel!" Betty stuck her head into the hut and then moved inside quickly. "Lay back down."

She knelt down beside him and helped guide him back down to rest on the bed. He grabbed onto her arm, just wanting to touch her.

"Betty…I'm so glad you are okay." Daniel felt tears forming in the corner of eyes. His eyes glanced down towards her stomach. He was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. "The baby is okay. You are okay."

"We are fine, Daniel." She felt his forehead. "You are burning up. You need to rest. You are sick."

"You need to stay away from me," said Daniel. "I don't want you getting sick." He knew that the last thing she needed to do was get sick but at the same time, he just wanted to hold her tight and never let go. He wanted to make sure that Connor could never get her.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Betty. "Daniel….why were you talking about Connor?"

"He was here," said Daniel. Then, he realized that it was probably a figment of his imagination. "Or…I thought he was."

"No one has been here." Betty informed him. "I came back from the other side of the island and found you passed out in bed, burning up and talking to yourself."

She added. "Daniel, how long have you been sick?"

"A few days…I just didn't want to worry you," Daniel admitted, as he glanced outside and noticed that it was almost dark. It seemed that Betty had gotten the fire started and was in the process of cooking.

He could tell by the look on Betty's face that she wanted to be angry with him but couldn't. "Well, I'll get you something to eat and then you can get some rest."

"I didn't get a chance to get anymore rabbits today," said Daniel.

"It's okay. I captured a few….so don't worry about anything," said Betty. "And I gathered enough berries and a pineapple for us to eat."

"You are amazing." He felt a bit of burden lift from his shoulders. He had already known that he and Betty were a team. Now, he realized that he didn't really need to carry the burden of the challenges they faced by himself. He was married to an amazingly resourceful woman that could do anything she put her mind to.

"The rabbit will be done soon," said Betty.

"You killed it," Daniel shot back up in bed again, and Betty lowered him back down. His innocent Betty killed a little fluffy bunny.

"Yes…I just did what I had to do," said Betty. "We have to eat…and you were in no condition to do it."

"Betty…"

She got up from the floor of the hut and started outside. She turned around in the doorway. "You know, you don't have to do everything for me."

"I do it because I love you," Daniel saw Betty's smile. It was like the best medicine he could get. No longer did he care about the bad dreams or what Connor had said in them. It didn't matter because Connor wasn't really here. Connor was thousands of miles away from here in New York City and far away from Betty and the baby.

He knew that Connor was capable of a lot of things. Leaving them stranded on an island in the middle of no-where was not one of them. Who would do that? That would be cruel, especially if they knew that Betty was pregnant.

"I know you do," Betty placed her hand on her belly. "And we love you too."

He started to sit up again. "I can help…."

"Daniel, you stay in bed." She ordered.

"Yes…" He lied back down and knew that she was right. He needed to get better. He couldn't afford to get any worse. He needed to get better because he had to be there when Betty needed him.

"And close your eyes." She added to the order. He quickly complied with her request.

"Happy now," said Daniel. He closed his eyes tight.

"Yes." She giggled. "I'll be back." He opened his eyes a little bit to see that she had gone outside. He closed his eyes again.

Over the next few minutes, Daniel listened to the sounds of Betty outside banging around outside…and the sounds of the ocean.

"Daniel, it's a boat!" Betty yelled loudly. "It's a boat."

His eyes flew open.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

**LOST**

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the feedback and comments. I have to say that they make such a different. It is very helpful and inspiring to reach each of your comments. I am going to ask that you hang in with me. Things are going to get a bit rough in this story….but hang in there. _

_Keep the feedback coming... :)_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**September 2009- Eight Months On the Island**

Betty leaned back on one hand, with her other hand resting on her stomach. She wiggled her toes in the sand as she gazed out at the open ocean, searching for a sign of hope that they desperately needed. It had been almost four weeks since she had seen the boat on the horizon. Now, there was nothing but the roaring ocean before her.

She would never forget her desperation that day, as she tried to make the fire bigger and attract attention to them but it seemed the other thing the boat did was get further and further away from them, until it finally disappeared and took their tiny shred of hope with it. It was the shred of hope that they both needed right now.

Just then, she felt the baby kick. It was the only sign that she had these days of letting her know that their baby was progressing as it prepared to come into the world in a couple more months. Now, she was entering about her seventh month of pregnancy and Daniel was sick.

His condition had not gotten any better over the past few weeks. With a worsening cough, a staggering fever and chills, she was felt so helpless. Nothing she tried to do for him was working. Her resources limited here on the island. He needed a doctor…and he needed one soon. Otherwise, he might not live to see his own child be born into this world and never get a chance to hold him. She knew that he was going to be a great father to their child, if given the chance.

She knew that chance was fading faster and faster with every single day that passed. She watched Daniel slow down more and more, getting weaker by the day. He tried to pretend that he was getting better. She knew he was trying not to worry her but after eight months of living together on the island and three years of working together, she knew that the inevitable would soon be here.

Then, she would be alone then and be forced into giving birth alone. How could she do that? Could she do that? She quickly push it to the back her mind because it terrified her. It terrified her almost as much as losing Daniel.

Things were not looking good for any of them at all. Both of them needed civilization now. Because if she did manage to survive childbirth, it was only a matter of time before she would get sick like Daniel….or the baby would get sick. It might be weeks…or months…or even years, maybe. It would happen though. It was just a matter of time.

Their time was running out. No longer was this island home. It was more like a prison.

She got up from the sandy beach and made her way back towards their tiny hunt. On her way, she passed their tree, where Daniel had carved their names on the day of the storm and on the day that he told her that he loved her and wanted to spend their life together.

She ran her hand down the length of the tree, resting her hand just above the words, Daniel Loves Betty. How could this be over so quickly? Had they wasted so much time? Why couldn't they have found each other sooner and they could have had more time to be together? They had been there within an arm's reach for three years. Why had she wasted her time with Henry? Daniel was clearly the love of her life. She now knew that no one would every love her as much as Daniel did. No one would protect her the way that Daniel did. There would be no man that could ever come as close to being what Daniel was to her. Because Daniel was everything to her, he was her best friend. He was her lover. He was the father of their baby. He was her husband.

Facing a single day on this island or in this life without him was almost unbearable. The only thing that did keep her going was their child and the hope that somehow, Daniel would pull through this and they could all find a way to sail off into the sunset together and return home.

She made her way into the small hut that Daniel had built for them with his own hands. There she saw him awake and staring back at her.

"Hey…" Daniel tried to smile.

"Are you hungry?" Betty asked, as she made her way onto the floor next to him.

He shook his head. "No…"

"Thirsty?"

"Yeah…" Daniel whispered.

Betty tried to get up. Getting up unassisted was getting to be more and more of a challenge. However, before she could get far, Daniel reached for her arm.

"Don't go." His long fingers held onto her arm gently.

"I'll be right back." She felt her heart beat faster as she saw tears in his eyes. "Daniel…why are crying? You don't need to cry."

She tried to manage a smile for him. He always did say that he loved her smile and she didn't want her to see her sadness.

"You know how much I love you, right?" Daniel took a shallow breath.

Betty nodded. "And I love you."

"When I told you that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, I really thought that we would have more time together."

"Daniel…" She didn't want him talking like this even though she knew he was telling the truth. It was one thing to say those things in her mind. Out loud was another matter.

"Listen…I just need to say this," Daniel spoke slowly. "We both know what's going on here and I watch us dancing around it. It doesn't keep it from being true."

Betty entwined his hand with hers and gently nodded. "I know." It was the only thing that she could manage.

"I need you to promise me something," said Daniel.

"Anything." She said tearfully.

"Never stop loving me," said Daniel. "Because I will never stop loving you and our little girl, no matter what happens."

"Little girl…" Betty couldn't help but smile. "How would you know that?"

"Just a hunch." He let go of her hand and touched her belly lightly. Betty could tell that Daniel was getting tired.

"Daniel, I can't do this without you," said Betty.

"You can. You are strong, Betty. You are going to get through this," He told her. "You can do anything. Our baby is going to need you."

"I'm not going to let you just give up." She began to cry. It was the first time she had let him see her tears since he got sick. Now, she hoped that her tears would make him fight harder to stay here. "I need you."

"I…." Daniel stopped and looked at her. She knew that he wanted to tell her he couldn't. His body was tired and worn.

"I'll go get you something to eat and something to drink. I'm going to get you through this. You just need to get your strength back." What was she supposed to do? Just accept that he was going to die. "You are going to get better." She went to get up again.

"Don't go…I need you here."

"Daniel, I need to…."

"Betty, the only thing I need right now is for you to lay with me. I need you and the baby close to me for however long I have." He whispered.

"Daniel…" She wanted to fight and argue with him but she knew that wouldn't do any good. She knew Daniel wouldn't go, unless he was tired of fighting this illness.

The last thing she wanted to do was spend their last hours together arguing. Without another word, she crawled onto the bed next to him

She leaned over and kissed him gently, before curling up at his side. They laid in silence as she watched the subtle rise and fall of his chest. There was so much that she wanted to say to him but telling him would mean that he would make him want to talk and that would only make him weaker.

Then, she realized that she had to say something to him. She couldn't let that be the last words.

"Daniel." She looked up and saw tears in his eyes still.

"Yeah."

"You are the love of my life."

Finally, he smiled. Not a bright smile but still, it was enough for Betty to know that she had made him happy and that he knew that he meant more to her than anyone ever had. It was a cruel twist of fate that it too a tragedy for them to find each other and it would be that some tragedy that would cause them to lose each other too.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. She prayed harder than she had for anything. She wanted Daniel to make it. She wanted their baby to be born healthy and well. She wanted them to be married for real. She wanted them to stroll down the streets of Manhattan together and take their children to the park to play. She wanted them both to see their child graduate from Harvard just like Daniel did. She wanted them to go to their child's wedding and watch their grandchildren grow up. Betty prayed for all of those things as she laid there next to the man she couldn't do any of these things without.

She lifted her head and looked over at Daniel. His eyes were closed now.

"Daniel…." She shook him gently but he wouldn't wake up. She started to cry. "Daniel…wake up."

She just wanted to see his beautiful blue eyes open and look into hers but they remained closed. Betty hurried to check his pulse, hesitantly. Afraid of what she might find.

It was weak but it was there. He wasn't dead. Not yet.

"Damn it…Daniel. I'm not going to let you die," said Betty.

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	14. Chapter 14

**LOST **

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the feedback and comments. I can't tell you how much I appreicate it. I think some of you will be surprised with the turn of events in this chapter….I will say that I arrived at this chapter sooner than I had anticipated….but no worries, there is still lots of story left. Please keep the feedback coming...because seriously, it really is helping me get these updates out quicker._

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

**October 2009- Nine Months**

Daniel walked down a long and endless white corridor. He walked and walked, feeling like hew as never going to reach his destination. Normally, he would feel frustrated but right now, the only thing he felt was an overwhelming feeling of calm come over him.

Finally, he reached a doorway that he felt drawn to. He turned inside, pulling back a white curtain, where his eyes fell upon the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

Betty lay in a hospital bed, holding a tiny pink bundle in her arms. She looked up from the baby. Her eyes and smile beamed bright back at him.

"Daniel…I thought you were never going to get back."

"I'm here." He hurried over to her bedside to get a closer look at the newborn laying in the arms of the woman he loved.

"Your daughter has been waiting for you." She handed the baby over to him, as the baby let out a cry. "See…she missed you. She already knows who you are." He sat on the edge of the bed with his daughter in his arms.

Daniel realized at that moment that he had everything that he would ever need. He had his family and they were safe and secure back in New York City. Now, he could really begin his new life, with his new wife and their brand new baby.

He smiled down on the little girl. With his striking blue eyes and Betty's dark hair, she was the most beautiful little girl in the world, in his opinion.

Most would probably say. He was biased. After all, he was her father.

"Betty, she is so beautiful," said Daniel happily. His chest swelled up with pride, as the infant balled up her fists and let out another cry, announcing her presences to her parents again.

"We did good." She whispered softly in his ear.

"We did. I can't wait…" The curtain was pulled back.

"Where is my granddaughter?" Claire stood there before them at the end of the bed, with the rest of the Suarez family in tow.

"Mom…" Daniel felt a wave of relief come over him. He never thought he would ever see his mother again or any of Betty's family either. "She's right here and she's perfect." He walked over to her and placed the baby in his mother's arms.

"You and Betty have been busy," Claire smirked. "I guess we don't have to ask what the two of you did on the island all these months."

"Mom…" Daniel glanced over at a blushing Betty.

Everyone in the room laughed. It was wonderful to feel the warmth and love of his and Betty's family. It felt like this is the way things always should have been.

He walked back over to Betty and sat next to her on the bed. His eye caught the gold band on her finger and then he looked down at his own. They were together and united together forever. For better or worse, in sickness and in health for as long as they both lived.

"We're happy to be home." Daniel glanced over and caught Betty's smile, before he looked around the room to see the rest of the family smiling back at him. They all remained unchanged in the nine months they had been gone. It almost felt like they had never been gone.

When he turned back to Betty, he saw a very different look on Betty's face. Now, he glanced down to see that Betty was still pregnant.

Then, he looked over for the baby. The baby was gone and so was everyone else. In fact, they weren't in a hospital room anymore at all.

"I need you here," said Betty. Her face was filled with pain and sorrow.

"I'm right here, Betty." He reached for her hand but he was unable to take it.

"Don't leave us." Betty began to fade away.

"Betty, I'm right here. Come back."

Then, he was overwhelmed with a bright light out of the corner of his eyes. "Betty!"

* * *

Daniel peeled his eyes open to find himself in another hospital room. This time he was in the bed, attached to machines. He wished that someone would stop that beeping noise.

He went to lift his hand to remove tubes from nose. His attempt was halted by the fact that his arms were in cuffs.

"What?" He said softly. Why was he being restrained like he was a threat to himself or to others?

Just then, a curtain was pulled back and a nurse appeared. "Well, you're awake."

"Yeah." He took a deep breath

She began to turn to leave. "I'll inform the doctor."

"Wait…" His mind was foggy as he tried to recall how he got here. Was this a dream? If it wasn't, where was Betty?

The nurse turned around and he seemed to have her attention, perhaps, she would have the answers that he wanted. Maybe, she could tell him where Betty was.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"Mr. Meade, it's really not my place," The nurse turned to leave again.

"Please…." This time, his voice was filled with desperation

The nurse looked around. "I can't…"

"I need to know how I got here." He tried to remain calm. He wished that he could summon the same calm that he had felt in the dream that he had earlier but it was no use.

"You were found on the island about four weeks ago. You were brought here until you recovered."

"Where am I?"

"Florida."

Daniel relaxed a bit, as he felt like he was starting to get somewhere. "Oh…okay. Can I get out of these cuffs?"

"No. I'm afraid not." She shook her head.

"I didn't hurt anyone."

"The police want to make sure that if you woke up. You would stay put so they could get answer to their questions."

"About the crash?" Daniel asked.

"Yes…among other things," said the nurse.

"Can you tell me what happened to Betty Suarez?" Daniel knew that if he was rescued. She had to be too.

"She was in the crash with you, " The nurse informed him.

"I know that. She was with me on the island," said Daniel.

"I'm afraid that you are mistaken. There wasn't anyone else discovered on the island with you," She told him, as his heart dropped a little.

"She was there. I swear," said Daniel.

"I'm sorry. It must have been a figment of your imagination because you are the only survivor of the crash," The nurse informed him, solemnly. "There was no other signs of anyone else with you."

"No…." Daniel filled with panic. Betty was probably still on the island. She had to be and she was alone. "You have to send someone back. She has to be there."

"You will need to talk to someone else about this." The woman began to back away and head out of the room, realizing that she had said too much.

"You have to go find Betty. She's having a baby….my baby," said Daniel. He pulled at his cuffs and started to shout loud. "Let me out of here. I have to find them. She needs me."

"It was not my imagination." He shouted. Just then, the nurse came back in with something in her hand.

"This should calm you down." The nurse began to dispense some kind of medication that made a familiar feeling of calm cover over him.

"I don't want to calm down. I just want to find Betty," said Daniel. "She's…"

"That's some story you have there," The nurse said, as she finished dispensing the medication. "No one is going to believe it. You and Ms. Suarez managed to steal billions of dollars from your own company and then you ran off together. It was all over the news."

"What?" Daniel felt himself began to fade away again.

"This Betty woman. Her body was recovered months ago," said the nurse, as she started to walk away.

"But….Betty was with me. I know she was," Daniel's eyes began to close again. "We fell in love and she's having my baby….I was going to marry her as soon as we were rescued."

He felt a tear slide down his cheek. "You have to believe me."

"It was probably some of the drugs they gave you. It was all a dream, Mr. Meade."

"It wasn't a dream, " said Daniel.

"If I were you, I would hold on to that dream, " said the nurse. "You are going to need it. The only thing that you are going to be seeing for a while a set of prison bars."

"We didn't steal anything…" He finally felt his eyes get heavier and heavier. "And Betty….she can't be dead."

He shook his head as he turned his face away from the nurse.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**LOST **

_Author's Notes: I know that last chapter was….kind of out there. What is real and what isn't will soon be clear and should begin to answer some of your questions. Also beginning in this chapter, there will be shorter jumps in time…if any, as the story progresses on. Facts about what has been going on in New York will slowly start to come into the story….including Betty's family…the Meades…Marc…Amanda…Matt…Cal Hartley…Molly._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Betty knew that she should be grateful to have a bed to sleep in. However, she almost wished that she still had her and Daniel's makeshift bed back on the island, which consisted of airplane seats cushions from the Meade Publications plane.

There was no way anyone could get any rest on lumpy bed. She kept adjusting pillows behind her back, trying to find something that worked or a position that she could tolerate, so that she could finally get some rest.

Rest was something that she had gotten very little lately. The doctors and nurses had not stopped poking or prodding her since she had arrived here. They had been running test, after test on her and the baby to make sure that everything was progressing normally.

And she was relieved to say that she was carrying a healthy baby boy. She wished that Daniel had been able to be there when they found out that she was carrying a boy. She knew that he would be thrilled, even though he had predicted that their child would be a girl.

It looked like he might never know though because of the agreement that she made. It was an agreement that she knew that Daniel would have been against; she didn't see what choice she had though.

It was either go along with it….or Daniel would have died on the island.

Betty gazed down at the hospital identification bracelet with the name- Rosa Daniels, in bold lettering on it. It was the new identity that was to go with her new haircut, her new wardrobe and her new contacts lenses.

Her new life as Rosa Daniels would begin soon. An unwed mother that was allowing her child to be adopted by a prestigious Manhattan newlywed power couple. That was the picture that Connor had painted for everyone and they all believed it.

And that is what she was hoping for. Connor seemed to even believe that she was going along with this willingly. Betty was determined to find a way out of this…for her…for Daniel and for their child. Right now, she couldn't see a clear path to the happy ending she wanted. She knew that she would find a way though. Somehow.

Just then, she felt the baby kick, giving her a sign that everything was going to be okay. The doctor had told her this morning that she had about four more weeks to go until the baby arrived.

Four weeks that felt like a tickling time clock for her and her little family. She needed to find a way out of this before the baby arrived. Otherwise, Connor and Wilhelmina would be adopting her and Daniel's baby.

She felt like she had made a deal with the devil.

"Good Morning…" She heard footsteps enter her room and she looked up to see Connor standing there.

She sat there in silence. Everything that really needed to be said had been said.

"Come on. I just save your life….and that of your Daniel," said Connor. "And this is the thanks that I get."

"You took my life," said Betty.

"Well, you have a brand new one. A new name….a new life," said Connor.

"I want my life with Daniel," said Betty.

"That is not an option," said Connor. "Do you think that he is going to choose you once he gets back to New York? You were just convenient for him. Once he sees Molly, I'm sure they are going to pick right back up where they left off."

I know…" said Betty. To be honest, Betty wanted to believe that Daniel would choose her. However, Connor did have a point. There really was nothing stopping Daniel from going back to Molly.

"That's why it is better to let your baby be adopted by a family that will love it," said Connor.

"I love my baby," said Betty. "and…Daniel will love this baby too. Even, if we aren't together."

"This will be easier for you and Daniel," said Connor. "And Wilhelmina is thrilled about giving little William a baby brother."

"Does Wilhelmina know the truth? Does she know that the baby belongs to Daniel and I?" Betty snapped. "So…this baby would actually be William's nephew?"

She added. "Are you collecting Meade babies? Is this some kind of sick hobby?"

"No…and she doesn't need to know. She thinks that you are dead and she doesn't know that Daniel is alive either. Not yet."

Betty didn't want to talk about the adoption anymore. She wanted to know more about Daniel. She glanced up at him. "How is Daniel today? Any change?"

"Actually, he woke up."

"He did?" Betty felt a weight lift off of her shoulder. Daniel was going to live…and that was the most important thing. It was part of the agreement that she had made with Connor when he rescued them from the island prison. She agreed that she would do whatever she had to, as long as Daniel got the medical attention that he needed to save his life. If he was going to live, there was still some hope.

She added. "He's going to be okay?"

"I appear so," said Connor. Betty didn't like his tone. She couldn't tell whether or not he was happy about the outcome of Daniel's recovery or not. For some reason, she guessed that he wasn't happy.

Before Betty could stop herself, she blurted out a question she already knew the answer too. "Can I see him?"

"You know that is not part of our agreement, "said Connor.

"It's just…I could wait until he's sleeping or something," said Betty. "I just want a chance to say good-bye."

"You agreed that you would never see Daniel Meade again," said Connor. "I'm just trying to protect you. Daniel Meade is only going to break your heart, Betty."

Betty couldn't even imagine never looking into Daniel's eyes ever again and never feel his arms around her.

"You'll be leaving on a plane for New York in the morning," said Connor. "You'll stay there until the baby is born and then you will be free to go about your life."

"What if I chose to go right back to Daniel? Betty challenged Connor.

"Then…Daniel will spend quite a lot of time behind bars," said Connor. "You wouldn't want that, would you?

"No…" She didn't want Daniel to go to prison for something he didn't do. She would find a way to get through to him without Connor's knowledge. "I would rather Daniel living a happy life…even if it's me."

"See….You finally understand that I'm just doing this for your own good," said Connor. "It was unfortunate that you got tangled up in Daniel's messed up life. I'm just helping you get out of it."

* * *

It was late when Betty took the walk down the hall to Daniel's room. She managed to get by the nurse's station un-noticed and she slipped into Daniel's room, closing the door behind her.

Seeing him there, it made her heart hurt and beat faster all at the same time. He was obviously sedated. Connor had told her that he had not taken the news about her death well.

Just thinking about it made her heart break into a million pieces. It was that fact alone that made Betty determined to take fate into her own hands. She knew there was no way that she could get on that plane in the morning, without giving Daniel some kind of sign that she was alive.

Once Connor cleared Daniel's name like they had agreed, he would be free to come find her. She could only hope that it would be before the baby was born and their baby was adopted.

She leaned over Daniel's bed, taking in the cuffs that were restraining him. She hoped that soon they would be removed once she got on that plane. Connor promised that he would use his position as CEO of Meade Publications, to clear his and her name of any wrong doing.

She reached forward and touched his cheek. His face was smooth once again. She had almost forgotten what he looked like without a beard.

"Hey..." Betty whispered. "I love you."

She saw the corner of his mouth, begin to form a smile. For a moment, she could have sworn that he was awake. She waited but his eyes didn't open.

"Daniel, I'm here, "said Betty. "I'm alive."

She placed a kiss on his lips. It was then that something happened that she didn't expect and in came in the form of Daniel's tongue. He quickly deepened the kiss. She resisted the urge to pull back, missing what it felt like to kiss the man she loved.

Finally, she made herself pull back and look at him. His eyes were still closed.

"Betty…" He murmured very softly.

"This isn't a dream." She prayed that she was getting through to him. "Me and the baby need you. We are going to New York in the morning."

Betty knew that she was going to have to find another way to give Daniel a sign. She looked down at her finger and saw the handmade ring that he had made for her. It was nothing more than some wire that he had found but it would have to do.

She slid the ring off her finger and took one last look at it. This ring meant more to her than any diamond ever could but it would send Daniel a clear message. At least, she hoped.

Betty reached down for Daniel's hand and placed it on his pinky finger. She prayed that it wouldn't fall off or be discovered by someone else, before he had a chance to see it.

"I love you." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Come find me, Daniel."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

**LOST**

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that has gave me feedback and comments. I really appreicate it._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Daniel couldn't explain the wide array of dreams that he had been having. Some of the dreams were simple, showing him and Betty cooking over a fire on the beach. Some were more vivid, showing him and Betty making love. There were even dreams of Daniel's desperate attempts to save Betty's life, after the crash. It was like he was watching a movie of a love story. It was so real.

But it couldn't be. It was all an illusion…every single part of it. It couldn't be real because Betty was gone. The ring that he had found this morning was just part of the hallucination. It was on his finger, not Betty's. He had imaged putting it on Betty's finger.

Everyone had told him that the dreams were Daniel's way of dealing with the guilt. After all, it was Daniel who had asked Betty to take Molly's place. It was his fault that she was on that plane in the first place.

He should have just gone on that trip alone….but now, he had to bring her alone and put her in danger. If anyone deserved to be buried in Queens, it was him. He should be the one that suffered the tragic fate.

It was his fault that she would never live to see her full potential. She was the smart one. She was the one that was going to go so far in life. He was just the spoiled rich guy that had his job handed to him by his father.

"Well, you look like hell." A voice from the doorway called out. Daniel looked up to see one of his oldest friends standing there. Beckett Scott.

He strutted into the room. "Well, not more than normal anyway. After all, everyone can't be as gorgeous as me."

_Same old Becks. _

Daniel tried to smile. Smiling just made him think of Betty's smile. A smile that made his ache with all over. "What are you doing here? How did you…"

"Your mom called me. I was already down here doing a photo shoot, "said Becks. "She thought you might need a friend and she wanted me to drag you home as soon as possible."

"I'm surprised that anyone cares since they think that I stole the money from Meade," said Daniel.

"Oh….I don't believe that, "said Becks. "Neither does your mom or Alexis. "

He added. "You are a lot of things. A thief isn't one of them."

"Thanks." Daniel was grateful that someone was on his side. It seemed that the only thing he had gotten so far was a hard time. It seemed that people were convinced that he had done this.

"It's nothing….I mean, it makes no sense. You steal all the money and then sabotage your own plane," said Becks. "With Betty on…."

Daniel's glare shot upwards as to stop Becks from saying anything else about Betty. Everytime he heard her name. He felt his heart break just a little bit more.

Becks stopped. "Sorry man."

"It's not your fault," said Daniel. "It's my fault. I should have never asked her to go with me. She would be alive."

"You couldn't have predicted this. You didn't know that plane was going to crash," said Becks. "You aren't psychic. Anyway, I'm here to take you back to New York whenever they want to let you out of this prison."

"They aren't going to let me go anywhere," said Daniel.

"Well, it seems that Connor said the magic word and made it happen," said Becks. "He came up with proof that you weren't behind the missing money."

"Connor? Connor Owens?" Daniel's eyes got wide. "He hates me. Why would he do that?"

"Well, it's in his best interest to clear your name. After all, you are Daniel Meade and he is the CEO of Meade Publications now," said Becks.

"CEO?" Daniel clinched his fists. The wire ring still on his pinky finger.

"Yes…with the help of Cal Hartley, he saved Meade Publications. They were getting ready to shut the doors. He's practically a hero around New York City," said Becks. "You should be thanking him."

"I'll try to restrain myself," Daniel murmured. "I'm sure he has a motive. After all, I know he wasn't happy about Molly and I."

"Water under the bridge," said Becks. "He and Wilhelmina got married last month."

"Wilhelmina married Connor," said Daniel. "Gee….he sure got over Molly quickly."

"That's what we all though, "said Becks. "I mean, Molly only died in May."

Daniel felt his heart drop. "What? What happened?"

"Man….I think I need to get you out of here. I think you need a few drinks before I tell you the rest of the stuff you missed."

* * *

Daniel took off the ring from his finger. He knew that it was a simple piece of wire and that he should probably just toss it in the garbage but something told him that was the wrong thing to do. Perhaps, it was because it conjured up all kinds of warm thoughts about Betty.

It seemed that the longer he looked at it. The more detailed the visions of her got. He could picture her. Her long black hair, her olive skin, her round pregnant belly….

A wave of sadness came over him as he recalled one of his dreams of her, holding a newborn. He remembered the pride he felt in the dream.

"The plane leaves in a few hours," said Becks. "Are you sure you are up for the trip?"

"Yeah…" Daniel nodded mindlessly, as he continued to stare at the ring that he held between his fingers.

"What the heck is that?" Becks slid onto the bar stool beside him.

"A ring."

"A really shitty one too," Becks replied. "You haven't stopped looking at that since I sprung you from the hospital."

Daniel didn't say anything. He didn't think Becks would understand what was going through his mind.

"So….what's happened since I've been gone?" Daniel turned toward him, leaning against the bar.

"Well…now that you've had one drink, I think I can tell you that Molly passed away in May," said Becks.

"Was it an accident?" Daniel asked.

"No. It was cancer. It was pretty bad too. She found out right after your plane went down, "said Becks. "She only lasted a few months."

Daniel didn't even know how to reply to that. Sorry wouldn't even cover it. He hated that she had to go through that alone.

"Connor was there for her though," said Becks. "In fact, he was about to marry her when she died in his arms at her apartment that night of the MAMA awards."

"Oh…." Daniel didn't know why that hurt but it did. He guessed that she needed someone to hold on to during that difficult time, especially since he had been presumed dead. He couldn't fault her for falling back into the arms of the man that she was with for years, before he came along. Even though, he had to admit that it did sting a little that Molly had forgotten him so easily.

Suddenly, Daniel didn't want to hear anymore. He didn't want to know about what he missed since he was gone. Life had gone on without him…and now life was going to continue to go on without Betty and that hurt more than anything.

"I don't think I want to hear any more." Daniel took a quick glance up at Becks and then back over at his hand full beer bottle.

"Are you sure?" Becks took the new bottle that the bartender handed him.

"Yeah….Actually….I am, "said Daniel. "I need you to do something for me."

"Sure…"

Daniel stared down at the wire ring. "I need to go back to the island. I need a boat or something….or maybe, a helicopter."

"Are you out of your mind?" Becks chuckled. "I think you've eaten one too many coconuts. You can't really want to go back."

"I won't know unless I go back there, "said Daniel.

"You've lost me?" Becks narrowed his eyes, looking at Daniel like he had grown two heads and was about to sprout wings and fly across the room.

"They told me that I was alone on the island. They said that Betty has been buried in a grave in Queens for months now," said Daniel solemnly. His eyes still fixed on the ring.

"Yes…and."

"She was with me on the island, Becks," said Daniel tearfully. "I know that she was." He felt Becks pat him on the back.

"I was at her funeral, Daniel, "said Becks. "Betty is gone and the sooner you figure that out, the sooner you can move on."

"She's not gone," said Daniel adamantly. "I would know if she was gone."

"Your mother can tell you too, "said Becks. "She was there."

"If she was gone, I would know it," Daniel snapped. "She is part of me….and she was with me on that island. We fell in love there. We were going to be married. We are supposed to have a baby soon. …really soon."

"Betty….you and Betty having a baby," said Becks. "That's the craziest thing that I've ever heard." Becks took a deep breath and looked back at him.

Daniel could feel his rage multiplying by the second. He could see that his oldest friend didn't believe a word he said. "Just stop." He removed himself from the bar stool slowly.

"Where are you going?" Becks asked, following him. "We have a flight to New York to catch."

Daniel turned around. "Then, you can go back to New York. I'm going back to the island. I know that Betty has to be there….or proof that she was there with me and let me know that I'm not losing my mind."

"Listen…Daniel. When we get to New York? I'll take you to the cemetery and show you her grave, "said Becks.

"I am going back to the island and no one is going to stop me, "said Daniel. "I've got to find Betty. She's not dead."

"Daniel…." Becks still didn't believe him. It was obvious. "Your mom will never forgive me if I don't bring you right back."

"Betty is lost out there somewhere," said Daniel.

"That's just your mind trying to help you cope with losing her," said Becks.

Daniel remembered the tree and the memory of him carving their names in it. If he could find that, he could begin to prove that he and Betty had been there on the island together. Maybe…that would convince Becks that he wasn't crazy.

"It's not just my mind that is telling me that she is alive, Becks, " Daniel paused. "My heart is telling me the same thing."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW.


	17. Chapter 17

**LOST**

_**Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback and comments. I really do appreciate it. Please keep the comments coming.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters...not at all. I wish I did though because if I did there would be a movie.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Betty gazed down at the headline that told the world what she had already known. _DANIEL MEADE RESCUED._

She touched her fingertips to the photo of Daniel and Becks coming out of the Florida hospital where she and Daniel had both been patients, after they had been rescued. Daniel wore an expression of sadness on his face. A sadness that made her realize he was mourning her.

She tried to look close to see, if his hands contained the ring that she had left for him. No luck. His hands were in his pockets.

Her eyes floated down to the story that told of his tale of survival and how he managed to live on an island for nine month, surviving off the land, all alone.

Of course, Betty knew better than anyone that he wasn't alone. Her pregnancy was proof of that. Their son would be here soon and Betty really needed Daniel to hurry up and pull the pieces together.

She heard a knock on the door. She took the newspaper and tucked it behind the pile of pillows on the bed.

"Rosa…" A female voice on the other side of the door.

"Come in." Betty called out. She had gotten used to everyone calling her Rosa by now. She was even amazed when she met Wilhelmina the first day back in New York and she didn't even blink twice. She didn't recognize her at all. With the glasses and braces gone and hair-cut, she looked nothing like her former self.

And why would she recognize her? Betty was supposed to be buried in Queens. Her memory was long gone in the MODE world. Her mark there had faded away, leaving nothing behind.

The door of her private room in Wilhelmina's apartment opened and there was Amanda.

"Amanda." Betty blurted out.

She tilted her head. "How did you know who I am?"

"Mr. Owens told me." She knew that she should keep it formal. After all, she knew that she couldn't let on her real identity. Daniel was the only one that she could do that with when the time came. If anyone else found out that she was alive, it could mean that Connor could find a way to make trouble for Daniel. That was the last thing that Betty wanted.

Once Daniel knew that she was alive, he could steal her away from here. They could make contact with her family and then they could be married….and welcome their child into the world together. Lately, she had found herself getting lost in daydreams of Daniel bursting through the door of Wilhelmina's apartment and rescuing her, like a handsome prince from a fairy tale that her mother used to read to her when she was a little girl.

"Oh….wow, you are huge," said Amanda. "Marc was right."

Betty really didn't know what to say to that to that, except that….well, there were no words.

"Did you need something?" Betty asked. With Amanda, she knew to expect just about everything.

"Oh….yeah. I'm supposed to come help you with all your breathing stuff," said Amanda.

"I don't need any help," said Betty.

"Well, my boss kind of told me that I have to," said Amanda.

"Wilhelmina."

"No. Marc St. James. The editor of Mode….I'm his assistant, "said Amanda. "Well, at least until I get married to Matt Hartley." Amanda held out her diamond ring for her to see. "See…."

"That's nice." Betty nodded her head, taking in the massive diamond ring on Amanda's finger. Then, she got up and started to walk around the room a bit, stretching her legs.

Amanda married to Matt Hartley, the awkward sports writer from her YETI class. It seemed like an unlikely match to her. Matt was a nice but goofy guy. Of course, Betty knew better than anyone that sometimes the most unlikely people fall in love. After all, you can't help who you fall in love with.

Still, it made Betty curious to know more about how this engagement came about. Then, she recalled the other tiny bit of information that Amanda had told her about Marc being the editor of MODE.

Things were really different than when she left.

"It's so great. We are planning this huge wedding…." Amanda stopped. "Oh…I'm so rude."

Then, she took Betty by the arm and began to lead her out of the room. "Where are we going?"

"Getting you and that baby something to eat," said Amanda. "And then I can tell you all about my wedding...in fact, you look like you have a sense of style and I could really use your opinion. Everyone else is tired of hearing about it."

"I don't know about that. I've had people tell me that my fashion sense made their eyes bleed." Betty followed, looking over at Amanda.

Amanda's face fell for a moment. It turned to one of sadness. A look that Betty had never seen on her friend's face.

"Are you okay?" Betty asked. She knew that she had struck a sensitive nerve.

"It's okay…it's just you remind me of someone that I lost a while back," said Amanda.

"You miss them?" Betty said softly.

"We all do. Meade just isn't the same without her," said Amanda. "No one to make fun of."

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Betty wanted to tell her the true but she couldn't. She couldn't take the chance. Not yet. "How about we go get that lunch? I would love to help you with those wedding details….anything to get me out of this apartment."

* * *

The hospital food was terrible. Wilhelmina and Connor had Betty on a strict diet since her arrival in New York a few days earlier. Betty was starving for something substantial and real.

Betty stopped the waitress. "Could I get another order, please?" She pointed the empty plate that had once contained chili cheese fries.

The waitress nodded and then went on her way.

"Gee…are they starving you?" Amanda's eyes got wide. "That's like your second plate."

Betty sipped her vanilla milk shake, wondering if she should rethink the chili cheese fries and get onion rings instead. Maybe….a cheeseburger.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in nine months," said Betty.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they are going to cut you off soon." Amanda chuckled. "You are going to have a stomach ache."

Betty knew that Amanda was right. It was just so nice to eat something besides something that they captured, skinned and cooked herself.

"So….who's the baby daddy?" Amanda asked.

Betty knew that Amanda like details about the lives of others. She would stop at nothing to get those answers at times.

"Just a guy." She lifted her shoulders as she played with the straw in her milk shake. She knew that she was a horrible liar.

"How did you end up agreeing to let Wilhelmina adopt your baby?" Amanda continued her quest for information. "You seem like a really nice person. Why would you want to give up your baby?"

What was she supposed to say? She couldn't tell Amanda that she had no intention of handing over her baby to Connor and Wilhelmina. Amanda might tell Marc, who would then tell Wilhelmina…who then tell Connor…and then Connor would make sure that Daniel went to jail.

"It's complicated." Betty peeked up at her and then stared into the bottom of her empty glass.

"Don't do this?" Amanda blurted out.

"What?" Betty's eyes snapped up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I know what it's like to be in love and you are in love," said Amanda.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Betty didn't realize that she had been that obvious.

"You are in love with someone, "said Amanda. "It is the baby's father, isn't it?"

Betty realized that she was about two seconds from telling Amanda everything and putting Daniel in danger.

"I have to go to the ladies room, "said Betty.

Amanda nodded. "But…we are not done talking about this."

Betty got up and made her way toward the back off the restaurant. She had to get out of there, as she felt the walls close in around her.

She glanced back towards Amanda, whose eyes were fixed on her cell phone. Betty slowly moved towards the side entrance and slipped out the door.

* * *

Once Betty got in a cab, she knew that there was only one place that she could go. She was taking a risk but as she sat there in the restaurant with Amanda, she realized that the arrangement that she had made was not going to work. She didn't want to live the rest of her life as Rosa Daniels. She wanted to Betty Suarez….or correction; she wanted to be Betty Meade.

She needed to make contact with Daniel right away. The longer she waited the more chance that Connor and Wilhelmina would get their hands on the baby.

Betty knew she was taking a chance though. Connor said he retract his statement about Daniel's innocence in the missing Meade money, if she didn't cooperate. However, Betty knew that Daniel was innocent. They both were.

And they could deal with anything as long as they were together. They had proved that on the island. There was nothing that anyone could do to tear them down. They were survivors. They were a team.

The cab pulled up to the curb outside her family's house in Queens. She handed the driver the few dollars that she had and got out.

As the cab pulled away, she saw that the house was dark. She knew that her family was going to be shocked….and that was probably putting it lightly. It wasn't like this was a simple surprise. This was complicated.

Over nine months ago, she left home on a business trip with her best friend/ boss….and thought to be the victim of a plane crash. Now, she returns just over nine months later and now everything was changed. Now, she returns and Daniel is the love of her life and she is expecting their child next month.

She slowly made her way up the walkway. Her feet were killing her and she couldn't wait to be surrounded by the warmth that made the house home.

She rang the doorbell and stood there. Nothing happened. She waited and rang the bell again. After a few minutes, she made her way over to the window and peeked inside to see that the house was empty and closed up.

No furnishing. No warmth. No family.

"Did you really think you were going to get away?"

She heard a voice behind her. She knew that voice, even before she turned around.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 18

**LOST**

_Author's Note: Thank you for the comments and feedback. Please don't forget to review. Those reviews let me know that you are still reading and keep me moving the story forward as quickly as possible._

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The Meade Mansion was stirring with activity. There was music. There was dancing. There were lots of familiar faces, along with some not so familiar ones. There were faces from Meade Publications and other faces that from his past. There were also people that seemed to just be here to get closer to him. After all, his face had been splashed all over the front page for days now, as the newspapers couldn't seem to get enough of him and his story of survival, especially since his name had been cleared all of all wrong doing in the missing money.

Still, Daniel didn't want any of this. He knew his mother had meant well. She was thrilled to have him back. She had said that this would just be a small dinner party with a few close friends and family members.

_This was far from that_.

This night had quickly turned into the Cal Hartley show. The man that Daniel now knew his mother was involved with for much of the time that he had been away. The man that had helped Connor bring back Meade Publications from the brink of closure, in the aftermath of the Meade money being stolen.

Daniel handed his drink to the waiter that passed by. He didn't think any amount of alcohol would make this night get any better. The sound of Cal's voice gave Daniel little doubt that Cal was somehow profiting off all of this. Daniel had little doubt that Cal would take his situation and turn a profit on it for Meade. He probably already had a movie deal in the works.

He needed to get out of there. He had enough of the pleasantries. The room was closing in on him. He was tired of trying to be the Daniel Meade that everyone remembered. He couldn't be that Daniel. That Daniel was gone. He was changed.

"Daniel…" He heard his voice called from across the room.

He saw his mother coming towards him with a concern look on her face. "Hey."

"Where are you going?" Claire asked.

"I just need to get some air." Daniel tilted his head towards the exit.

"Are you okay?" Claire reached for his arm, as she pulled him out of the room, away from the crowd.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He knew it was a lie. He was far from okay since he had gotten back from his visit to the island. A visit that Daniel had been sure was going to provide him the answers that he needed to get everyone to believe him when he said that Betty was alive.

He still couldn't forget his shock when he and Becks had gotten there and found that there was no little hut and no tree with his and Betty's names carved in it. The only thing remaining was the small shelter near the remaining plane wreckage.

No sign of Betty either. Had he really imagined the whole thing? Was his romance with her, just a dream?

"You aren't okay." Claire told him. "Are you?"

Daniel didn't say anything. "I just need to get some air."

"Daniel, Becks told me about the island."

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it. I know what you are going to tell me. You are going to tell me…" He pulled his eyes away from his mother's. He didn't want see the sympathy there. He had seen it enough in the eyes of everyone else that he tried to convince that Betty was alive….and that he loved her and they were going to have a baby.

Now, he just kept his mouth shut before someone had him committed.

"Daniel, I think you need to talk to someone. It's the only way you are going to be able to deal with losing her."

"She's not dead." He pulled his arm away, but not too harshly.

"Maybe, you should come back to work. It will get your mind off things." Claire suggested.

"Not yet. I just need some time." The last thing that Daniel wanted to do was go back to work. The place that he and Betty had met and the place that he knew he knew there would be reminders of Betty around every corner.

"Take all the time you need. I just think that it would be good for you to start taking the steps to get your life back to normal," said Claire.

"What is normal? My life isn't exactly how I left it, Mom," Daniel snapped. As soon as he snapped, he immediately regretted it. He just didn't feel like the same Daniel Meade that departed New York nine months ago and he knew that is what everyone wanted.

He knew that there wasn't anything anyone could do to help him. He needed to find the answers that would put his heart at peace again. Daniel knew that the answer was not in this room full of people.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I just need to go see Betty's family. I need to ask them to forgive me for taking her away from them. Maybe, then I'll be able to find a way….to say good bye to her. "

"Well, Betty's father isn't in Queens anymore," said Claire.

"He's okay?" Daniel was alarmed. His heart.

"He's fine. He's living in California though," said Claire. "He married his nurse and she was offered a job there. He just couldn't stand being in that house. He said it had too many memories of Betty."

"Oh…" Daniel let out a sigh of relief. "What about Hilda and Justin?"

"Amanda told me that Hilda got married last month to some councilman from Queens," said Claire.

"I should go see her." Just then, they heard an infant cry out. It immediately made Daniel's eyes turn towards the open door.

His mother nodded. "That's a good idea but you should know…"

Daniel interrupted. "Who brought a baby?" He tried to remember. His mind was lost though. He didn't remember seeing a baby earlier.

Then, he saw Amanda coming towards him with the screaming baby in her arms, a tall guy trailing behind her.

"That's your half-brother, William" said Claire. As he watched the baby, his mind turned to images of Betty. The vision he had of her, pregnant with his child. The images that were haunting him and making it impossible to let her go.

As he watched Amanda come towards him, he heard his mother give him a brief story about how little William's made his debut at Fashion Week .

"I'm sorry I have to leave. I need to take William back to Wilhelmina's," said Amanda.

"Why did she bring him anyway?" Claire asked.

"Why does she take him anywhere?" Amanda asked. "To show off the little guy."

Daniel glanced at the blue eyes, fair skinned little boy that had drool on his chin. It caused a smile to cross Daniel's face.

"Of course…" Claire shook her head.

"Oh…Daniel," said Amanda. "I don't think you have gotten to meet Matt Hartley. My fiancée." She beamed proudly.

"Actually, we met a long time ago. I think I was five and you and Alex locked me in a closet at one of your family parties," Matt chuckled, as he extended his hand.

"Sorry about that, "Daniel shook his hand. "When is the wedding?"

"Two weeks. It's going to be huge," said Amanda.

"I'm very happy for you." Daniel felt another pang in the pit of his stomach. Babies and weddings. It just reminded him of Betty.

He was happy for Amanda. He really was. It also hurt though and Daniel knew that had everything to do with Betty…and the dreams or memories that he had of her.

"Thanks…" said Amanda. "Speaking of huge though, I need to go check on the mommy to be and make sure she hasn't run away again or eaten another carton of ice cream."

She added. "She has been so depressed. I really don't think she should be giving this baby up."

"Mommy to be?" Daniel asked.

"Oh…Rosa is…." Amanda began. William began to cry, obvious tired from his outing.

Daniel watched helplessly for a moment, as Amanda tried to calm down the 9 month old. It seemed that nothing was working. Daniel was expecting for Wilhelmina or Connor to show up, but they didn't.

"Can I try?" Daniel reached out for little William. Amanda was more than happy to allow him to help.

Daniel took the little boy in his arms. Within a few minutes, it seemed that little William was calmed.

"Thank you." Amanda told him.

"Why are you watching him?" He asked as William became obsessed with Daniel's tie.

"Oh…Wilhelmina can't seem to keep a nanny…..or an assistant these days," said Amanda. "So…I fill in when need…..at least…."

"Until after the wedding…" Matt chimed in. It seemed to know exactly what she was going to say.

"Yes…well, I want to get him home. Come on, Daniel," said Amanda.

"I….no….I can't," said Daniel. He tried to hand him back over.

"Oh…you are coming with us. I have a feeling it will be a much calmer ride to Wilhelmina's apartment now that William has his new friend, "said Amanda.

Daniel looked over at his mother. "Go ahead. You did say that you wanted some air," said Claire.

* * *

Daniel and Amanda walked into Wilhelmina's apartment. Amanda had made a pretty accurate assumption. William had been calmed by Daniel's presences. Matt had planned to go with them but he had gotten a call at the last minute about a gallery owner that wanted to show some of his paintings.

"You could take him to his room." Amanda told Daniel as she plopped down on the couch and turned on the fireplace. "It's down the hall."

"I think you just wanted a babysitter, "said Daniel.

"Babies aren't my thing." Amanda confessed. "They are so demanding."

Daniel just shook his head and made his way down the hall. He knew he should be annoyed but he wasn't. It was nice to be needed for something besides asking questions about the island and how he managed to survive.

"Oh….and could you check on Rosa? She's in the room across the hall from William's room," said Amanda, as he moved down the hallway.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	19. Chapter 19

**LOST **

_Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback and comments. I really do appreciate them. (Note to uglybettyfan323: No worries. I fixed it.) _

**Chapter 19**

* * *

For the past two hours, Betty pondered on whether she should take a chance or not. After all, she didn't have anywhere to go. Her family was no longer in Queens. She had no idea where they were.

She needed Daniel. She needed to find him.

But then she remembered Connor's threats. It was becoming more and more clear to Betty that Connor was actually the one behind the missing money. After all, how could Connor provide proof that Daniel was innocent so easily, if he wasn't involved somehow?

Of course, Connor didn't come out and confess his guilt. There was something in his words though, every time he spoke to her and every time he said Daniel's name.

His voice was dripping with hatred. He hated Daniel. There was no doubt about that and with each day, it was more evident that it had more to do with Molly than getting Wilhelmina another child that she could use as a PR tool. This had everything to do with getting back at Daniel for stealing Molly away from him.

Not to say that he didn't love Wilhelmina. He just still held a grudge against Daniel and the best way it seemed to get back at Daniel was to take away the things that he loved that most.

Her and the baby.

She knew that she had no time to waste though. She grabbed a bag and began to toss a few things inside. Then, she heard voices from down the hall.

Betty turned to the clock and saw that it was way too early for Connor and Wilhelmina to return back home from the party they had gone too. Then, she heard William crying in his room across the hall and realized that it was probably just Amanda.

She grabbed her bag and made her way over the door. She listened to the sound of William's bedroom door open. Betty slowly opened her door, peaking into the hallway to makes sure that it was safe to make a dash for the front door.

Why couldn't she have attempted this before anyone got back home? Why did everything have to be so difficult?

She saw that the coast was clear. Amanda was obviously in with William. It was now or never.

She slipped out the door, closing her door quietly behind her and moved slowly down the very dimly lit hallway towards the front door. As she came to the end of the hallway, she saw Amanda sitting on the couch. Her eyes once again fixed on her cell phone.

"Rosa?" Betty heard a voice from behind her. It was a male voice and obviously not Amanda, who was sitting in the living room.

She turned around and saw Daniel standing there. When their eyes met, she knew without a doubt that Daniel knew that she was alive.

"God….Betty," said Daniel. He crossed the dark hallway towards her. His hands reached for the sides of face. She could see the tears that had quickly rose to his eyes. "You're alive….."

Then, he stopped. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming this. Please tell me you are real."

"I'm real." She whispered.

He glanced down at her stomach, touching it. "And our baby?"

Betty nodded her head. "Real."

"I knew it," said Daniel. "But…what are you doing here?"

"Shh….Amanda. She can't know," said Betty, as she pulled him back to the bedroom where they could talk privately. The last thing either of them needed was for Connor to come home and find her and Daniel together. "I don't want to get her involved in this."

As soon as they were in the privacy of the bedroom and the door was closed, Daniel's lips were immediately on hers, eager and heated. She ached to continue but knew that it wasn't' advisable. This was not the time or place.

"Daniel, we probably don't have much time," said Betty.

"We have all the time in the world now," said Daniel.

"Not if Connor finds you here," Betty shook her head, imaging Connor finding some way to get Daniel put away and keep them apart.

"Connor took you from the island," said Daniel.

She nodded. "Yes...and he made me agree…" She looked away from him.

"What did he make you do?" Daniel's temper was rising, and she could once again feel Daniel's protectiveness wrap around her, just like it did on the island. The feeling that made her realize that somehow everything would be okay.

"You aren't going to like it?" Betty gazed up at him, as she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Tell me, Betty," said Daniel.

"He made me agree to stay away from you….and allow him and Wilhelmina to adopt our baby," Betty said regrettably.

"And what did he tell you that he would give you in return?" Daniel seemed calm and ready to hear her out.

"He promised to make sure that you lived and that he would prove that you didn't steal the Meade money," said Betty.

"Well, I'm alive," said Daniel. "And my name has been cleared. I don't see how he can take that back." He smiled. "Let's get you out of here…"

"He'll find a way," said Betty. "He's going to find a way to keep us apart."

"Then we can run away from here," said Daniel. "We can contact your family."

"They are okay? I went to Queens and they weren't there," said Betty.

"Yes. They are fine," said Daniel.

"Thank Goodness. I was so afraid that Connor had done something with them," said Betty.

"Your father is in California," said Daniel. "We could go there. We can be married and have our baby."

"I can't travel Daniel," said Betty. "I'm surprised the doctor let me fly from Florida to New York. I'm due in a few weeks."

She added. "And have you forgotten that I'm supposed to be dead. You can't marry someone that everyone thinks is dead."

"We'll figure it out," said Daniel. "Betty, we have to get you out of here. Let me take you back to my mother's house."

"I don't want to drag her into this, "said Betty.

"I'll hide you in a hotel or something," said Daniel.

"I need to stay here until we can figure out the next step," said Betty.

"I'm not leaving you here," Daniel raised an eye brow. "I don't want you away from me ever again."

"It's just for a little while," said Betty.

"Betty, you could go into labor soon," said Daniel. "I'm not going to risk Connor getting his hands on our baby."

"I'm not going to let that happen," said Betty. "I never had any intentions of going through with the adoption."

"I love you both so much," said Daniel. "I'm sorry, Betty. I just can't leave you helpless again."

"You never left me helpless before Daniel. You were sick." Betty raised her hand to his cheek, as she reached up for a kiss. He continued to rest his hands on both sides of her belly. "I almost lost you."

"You will never lose me," said Daniel.

Daniel chuckled. "Everyone was ready to have me committed. They thought that I was crazy because I kept thinking you were alive."

He shrugged. "I just couldn't believe it. I knew it my heart that you were alive."

Betty smiled and reached up to kiss him again. She pulled away, feeling relief that she was finally in Daniel's arms again. She was safe.

"Oh…I think you lost something though." Daniel reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring that she had left for him.

"You did find it," said Betty. "I left that for you in the hospital."

"I'm glad you did." Daniel smiled as he reached for her hand and slipped it back on her finger. "We need to make this official very soon." He returned his hand to her stomach

"I think so too," said Betty. Then, she leaned up to kiss him again, feeling their baby kick.

"Did you feel that?" Betty giggled.

"Yes…"

"Your son knows you." Betty smiled.

"Son….but I imagined a daughter," said Daniel.

"It looks like you were wrong," said Betty.

"I guess so." He continued to beam.

"You aren't disappointed?" Betty asked him. She didn't think he was disappointed but she just wanted to make sure.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just happy that I have you both back," Daniel kissed her again.

The door opened. "I was wondering how long it was going to take the two of you."

Daniel and Betty both stood there frozen in place. A stunned Amanda stood in the doorway.

"Daniel…Rosa…what's going on?" Amanda looked back and forth. "Or should I say Betty?"

"You knew it was me," said Betty.

"Anyone would have to be blind not to realize that you were just a polished up Betty Suarez," said Amanda. "And you could have picked a less obvious name. Rosa Daniels…come on. I don't know that much about you and I know that your mother's name is Rosa and well…the Daniels part was way too obvious. I still can't believe that Wilhelmina has no clue that Rosa is really Betty."

She added. "She usually has a better eye for those types of things. I guess Connor has her too distracted with Meade."

"Why didn't you say something?" Daniel asked. "You knew where Betty was. You should have told me."

"This way was way more fun." Amanda held onto the door with her hand on her hip. "I will admit that at first I wasn't totally sure that but after I saw her polish off two plates of chili cheese friends and a large milk shake, I know that it was Betty."

"So…you knew I wasn't lying about Betty being alive. You believed me when I said she was on the island."

"Yes….and obviously, you two did more than throw coconuts at each other," said Amanda.

Betty could feel herself blush; glancing over at Daniel and feeling her heartbeat speed up. "Yeah."

"We have to get Betty out of here," said Daniel.

They heard the front door open. Amanda's face went to one of panic. "Daniel, you need to hide now. Wilhelmina and Connor are home."

"But…" Daniel looked around for a hiding place.

"The closet…the closet..." Amanda pointed, moving across the room and opened the closet door. "Get in."

Daniel just stood there. Betty could tell that he didn't want to leave her. "Daniel, get in the closet."

He quickly kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Betty. "Now go…."

He made his way into the closet. Amanda swiftly closed the door behind him and rushed back over to Betty.

Wilhelmina appeared in the doorway and eyed them both suspiciously. "Is everything okay?"

"Great." Betty said.

"Is William…." Wilhelmina glanced towards William's bedroom door.

"Sleeping….like a baby," said Amanda.

"Very well," said Wilhelmina, as she continued down the hallway.

X

* * *

Daniel and Betty lied in bed together, wrapped up in the expensive bedding. It was a far cry from the bed they had on the island. The important element was that they were together….and there was nothing that was going to change that.

Amanda told Daniel that he needed to sneak out. He didn't listen though. He was going to hide in the closet, in the bathroom or under the bed. He was going to be there for Betty. He wasn't going to give Connor another chance to steal her away or move her without his knowledge.

"You did lock the door, right?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." She nodded her head. "The last thing we need is for Wilhelmina or Connor to walk in on us having sex."

"I'm surprised you were so quiet," Daniel grinned but then gave her a look of concern. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No. I'm fine," said Betty.

He turned towards her. "Good."

"I missed you," Betty laid on her side towards Daniel. She reveled in the feeling of his hands on her bare skin. "I missed this."

"I missed this too," said Daniel, pulling her hair away from her face. "In some ways, I still wish that we were on the island. Away from all the complications."

"Not everything was simple there either," said Betty.

"I realize that," said Daniel.

"We are lucky to be alive," Betty felt a strange sensation come over her. Then, it subsided and continued. "So…Amanda that she has some major plan to help us."

"I think we just need to sneak out of here tonight, "said Daniel. "We don't need to get Amanda wrapped up in this either."

"I can't," said Betty. She felt it again.

"I know…I know," said Daniel. "Did Amanda say what her idea was?"

"No…" Betty took a deep breath.

"Knowing Amanda, it could be anything," said Daniel.

"Yeah." She took another breath.

"I have a plan," said Betty. "Daniel…" She reached for his arm.

"Betty, are you okay?" His eye filled with concern.

"You are getting me out of here and taking me to the hospital," said Betty. "Now!"

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	20. Chapter 20

**LOST **

_Author's Note: Thank you for your patience. I've been working on this chapter for a few days. Not a lot of progress here but it's something. In the next two weeks, I have finals for school, moving to a new apartment and starting a new job. So…please bear with me until my schedule returns to normal again. So more than ever, your reviews are important to keep me going…in this busy time. _

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Daniel searched the bottom of the closet for the bag that she said was supposed to be there. He couldn't find it. At this rate, she was going to have the baby right there in Wilhelmina's apartment.

And he couldn't allow that to happen. He had to get them both out of there….and fast.

"It's not here." He sighed.

"It's there…but never mind, I'm not going to need it." Betty told him from her spot on the bed where he had told her to stay put.

He turned back towards her. "You said you needed to go to the hospital. Now, where's that bag?" He continued his futile search of the closet for that bag. He kept knocking things over in the process.

"Daniel!" She said softly. "If you keep making noise, Wilhelmina is going to figure out I'm hiding a hot guy in my closet."

He glanced back at her. She was obviously trying to detract him from his search with flattery. It wasn't going to work. _This time._

"Come on Betty. The bag…we need to focus." He reminded her calmly. On the outside, he seemed calm but on the inside, Daniel was nervous. He quickly thought back to the island. There he had done things that he never thought he would ever do. He had even been ready to deliver their baby himself. This was not the island. Here they had access to hospitals and doctors where there where they were qualified to deal with this type of thing.

"The top of the closet." Betty told him.

Daniel looked up and saw the bag there. He pulled it down and started to put everything he could in it. As he packed, he realized that there was a tiny part of him that believed that he and Betty were going to be parents. He was still expecting to wake up and it would be a dream just like the one he had when he dreamt that he was holding their newborn baby girl in his arms and Betty and he were already married.

He knew this was real though. He and Betty were still unmarried. Their baby still eager to make his debut.

He could understand Betty's hesitancy to accept the reality that soon they would be holding their baby. After all, they had spent so much of her pregnancy on that island. There was so much they didn't get to do. They didn't get to go to Lamaze classes….or buy a crib for the baby.

In fact, they didn't even have a home to speak of at the moment. Daniel's loft had been sold a few months after the crash. The proceeds went to help save Meade Publication in the weeks before Cal Hartley rode into the rescue at the request of Connor.

"Daniel, I don't need to go to the hospital."

He moved towards her. "You were having contractions, Betty." She lifted her head.

"I'm fine."

"That's what you said after I asked you, if I hurt you," Daniel turned back to the closet and immediately found the bag and began putting clothes in it. After all, once he got Betty out of here. She wasn't coming back here.

"Daniel, you didn't hurt me." Betty reiterated. "Anyway…I'm not due for a few more weeks. I'm…."

Daniel turned back to see her still sitting on the edge of the bed, grasping her stomach. She gave him a hesitant look.

"You are not okay." He moved back to her, placing the bag and her coat on the bed beside her.

"I'm sure it will stop." Betty took a deep breath. "It'll stop…"

"Betty, the baby is going to come when he's ready," Daniel held out her coat. "And I think it's time."

"They are going to take our baby, Daniel," said Betty. He could see tears in her eyes.

"Honey, I'm not going to let that happen," Daniel shook his head gently. "Come on….we need to get you to the hospital so we can have our baby." He paused. "Okay?"

She nodded and then allowed him to help her with her coat. Finally, he managed to get her into her coat.

* * *

After a close call in Wilhelmina's apartment, Daniel managed to sneak Betty out of Wilhelmina's undetected, leaving a note for Wilhelmina to discover when she woke up telling her that "Rosa" was spending the morning with Amanda. He figured that would buy them some time.

Half way to the hospital, Daniel knew that they were going to have a problem. Once they realized that "Rosa" was missing, they would look for her. The hospital was the first place they would look. He also couldn't check her in as Betty Suarez, because she was technically dead….and it would also take the press about two seconds to be tipped off about the newly rescued Daniel Meade being seen taking a pregnant woman to the hospital. That would definitely tip off Connor.

He thought that he could take her out of state to a hospital. New Jersey….Connecticut. That thought was interrupted when Betty's water broke in the back of the cab.

Now, here they were. The only place they could turn. The lights were dark. It seemed his mother had gone to bed and the party was over. Daniel let him and Betty into the front door, very quietly. He helped her with her coat and then removed his.

"Daniel….I can't have the baby here."

"We can do this, Betty." He said confidently. It was just like when they were on the island. He didn't want her to know that he was afraid. He had to be strong for her. "It's just like we were on the island."

"Well, I guess…." Betty stopped.

"Come on," said Daniel. He took her hand and began to lead her up the stairs. She made it two steps and stopped. "What?"

"Daniel…" Betty cried. She started to sit down on the step, unable to go any further.

The look on her face told him that Betty wasn't going to make it to his bedroom, where she could lay down. He dropped her bag on the stairs.

"This way…" He led her back down the two steps and towards the living room. Once in the living room, he led Betty around to the couch, where he helped her get comfortable. .

"I'm going to go get my mom." Daniel moved quickly to rush upstairs to get his mother to figure out what they should do next. Maybe, he could Google- How to deliver a baby.

"Don't leave me," said Betty, grabbed his hand. "Daniel…don't leave. I don't want to be alone."

"Sweetie...I'll be back in a minute," said Daniel.

He could tell that she was scared and he was now beginning to question his own decision of not taking her to the hospital. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay." Daniel was torn. He needed some help here but he couldn't leave Betty alone. He thought about yelling and hoping that his mother would hear him. He didn't want to scare Betty more though.

"I can't do this." Betty said with a labored breath.

"Yes you can." Their eyes met. For a moment, he imaged them in this moment back on the island. "We can do this together. We survived on an island…with practically nothing but each other for nine months. I know we can do this."

True. His mother's living room was not the ideal place to bring this baby into the world but it was a heck of a lot better than a deserted island in the Atlantic Ocean where they had lived.

"I want to go to the hospital. I don't care who knows or whatever…Wilhelmina and Connor can go climb a tree for all I care….I just wanted a hospital."

"I know." He nodded. He then proceeded to assess the situation and realized that even if he wanted to take her to the hospital. There would be no way they would make it or that anyone would reach them in time. Things were progressing too fast….at least as far as he could tell.

"Betty, I think it's too late for that…but I can call 911, if you want me too," said Daniel calmly.

"Daniel…" She cried.

"Just breathe." He instructed her. "We're going to figure this out."

"Oh My…" Daniel heard a voice from the entryway. He looked behind Betty and saw his mother standing there, obviously trying to figure out why Daniel was on his knees in a compromising position, with his hands up a woman's skirt.

"Mom…"

He saw her start to turn away and called out again. "Mom...we need some help here. We need a doctor."

Claire turned around. "What?" Her interest peaked.

"The baby's coming."

"Baby?" Claire was puzzled.

"Yes…Betty's having a baby," said Daniel, as his mother moved closer and finally came into view of Betty's face.

She stood there for a moment, obviously thrown off by the face that Betty's braces and glasses were no longer part of her appearance.

"Betty?" Claire said tearfully.

"Mom…we need a doctor. Someone that will help us keep this quiet," said Daniel. He didn't mean to be harsh. It was just that there really wasn't any time to waste at this point and he knew that his mother probably had one hundred questions.

"What? Why?" Claire asked.

"It's a long story…just please do it," said Daniel. "Otherwise, they are going to try to take our son."

He turned his focus back to Betty, as his mother didn't seem to waste any more time asking questions about who exactly was trying to take their baby. All he knew is that minutes later, he could hear his mother on the phone in the hall.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	21. Chapter 21

**LOST **

_Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews and feedback. Keep them coming._

**Chapter 21**

* * *

Betty opened her eyes to find herself practically blinded by the sunlight that flooded into the room. The white walls…the blue sky outside the window. The sheer curtains blew from the breeze from the open window.

She turned her head to assess her surroundings. She wasn't in a hospital bed. Instead, she was surrounded with luxury bedding and plush pillows. Instead of a hospital gown, she was wearing a satin nightgown that she didn't remember.

Her hand went to her stomach to find that she was not longer with child. Her mind flashed from her current state of calm to the terrifying image of Daniel trying to deliver their baby in the middle of his mother's living room but something had gone wrong….or at least, she thought so. The last thing she remembered was Daniel's trembling voice telling her to stay with him and to keep pushing.

Now she was here. There was no baby in sight. No Daniel either.

A variety of scenarios went through her head. None of them were good.

"Daniel!" She started to panic, and continued to scan the room. This bedroom didn't even look familiar and it didn't even look anything like Daniel's mother's townhouse in Manhattan.

A nurse suddenly appeared. "You're awake…I'll let…"

"Where's my baby?" Betty snapped.

"Ms. Suarez, you need to calm down." The nurse moved closer..

"Where is my baby?" Betty asked again. "Did you take him? Did Connor take him?" Her tears began to flow fast.

"Ms…" The nurse tried to calm her.

"Just tell me where Daniel and my baby is." Betty threw the covers off and began to get out of bed. Just as she pulled herself up on the side of the bed, the door opened. There was Daniel.

He crossed the massive bedroom as quick as he could. In seconds, he was beside her, wrapping his arms around her. She felt secure again. It amazed her how his arms instantly made any fear instantly melt away.

Betty noticed Daniel nodded his head towards the nurse for her to leave the room, to allow them to be alone.

"Daniel….the baby?" Betty pulled back to look into Daniel's eyes.

"The baby is fine." He assured her.

"Really." She swallowed her uncertainty hard. "He is."

"Yes. He's perfect."

Betty felt a smile spread across her face. "Where is he?"

"He'll be here in a minute," said Daniel. "The nurse will bring him."

"We did it." Betty felt relief.

"We did," Daniel lifted an eye brow. "It was pretty rough…but yeah, we did it."

"He's okay?" She just wanted to verify this again.

"Yes. He's perfect. Dark hair like you. Blue eyes like me," said Daniel. "Ten fingers…ten little toes."

"He's going to break a lot of hearts one day." Daniel added proudly.

"Just like his father," Betty smiled.

"Yeah…maybe…but I can assure you that there is only one woman's heart that I'll never break," said Daniel. "That's yours, sweetie." His hand moved to hers, entwining their fingers, as he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss.

She felt her face grow with warmth. The way he was looking at her, it made her feel like she was in a dream or something.

Betty glanced around the room, taking in the luxurious surroundings and wondered where they were. As she looked in Daniel's eyes, he seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

"We are in Amagansett," said Daniel.

"Why?" Betty tried to rake her memory. How did she get from Manhattan to Amagansett?

"I'll explain everything, just not right now," said Daniel. "The important thing is that you don't worry about anything right now." Daniel gave her a determined look, as he pulled a strand of hair away from her face. His thumb traced the side of her cheek, causing chills to run through her body. "Okay?"

She nodded her head as she saw the nurse appear with the baby. Daniel got up and moved over to take the baby from her.

Betty waited anxiously for Daniel to return with the bundle wrapped in a light blue blanket. Her heart beat faster as he came closer. She knew she would never forget this moment, as long as she lived.

"I want to hold him." Betty held her arms out and Daniel complied with her request. Her eyes fell onto her son's face. She had never truly understood what love at first sight meant until that very moment. "Oh…Daniel! He's beautiful."

"Yeah." Daniel said simply. They both just sat there in silence for a moment. Both of their eyes fixed on the baby.

"What are we going to call him?" Betty gazed up to see Daniel's watery eyes.

"I've been calling him Buddy….and Tiger." Daniel chuckled.

Betty looked up from the baby for a moment. "I think he needs a real name." She smiled as she tried to compress her laughter. "How about Nicholas Adam Meade?"

"Nicholas was my grandfather's name," said Daniel.

"And Nicholas is also your middle name," said Betty. She could see that Daniel was so enthralled with the newborn in her arms that he seemed to even forget his own name.

"Oh…yeah," said Daniel. "I think that's a good name."

"Well, everything is settled then," said Betty.

"Not everything?" Daniel said in a serious tone.

Betty lifted her eyes to meet Daniel's. She knew there was more. "What?"

"We need to get married. Make things official."

"And when is this going to happen?" Betty asked curiously.

"Soon. Let's just say that I have a plan." Daniel told her.

* * *

Betty handed little Nicholas over to Daniel, after feeding him. She was amazed at watching how good that Daniel was with him. He was a natural father. It was like he was always meant to slip right into this role. She knew she shouldn't be surprised though. She had witnessed firsthand how he took to being DJ's father and how heartbroken he had been when he turned out to be Alexis' son.

Even through Daniel's happiness, she could still see that there was something on Daniel's mind. She watched him carefully, as he took care of the baby. He burped the baby. He changed his diaper and he didn't even blink. Her amazement was then interrupted by the thought of Connor and his threats to take the little baby that Daniel cared for.

"Daniel…why are we here?" Betty asked.

He put the baby down in the bassinet that the nurse had brought into the room for them, so they could all be together.

"It's safe here."

"From Connor?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah."

"Daniel, I need to know what's going on. I need to know everything. I have so many questions. How did I get here?"

He made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge. "I know. You do need to know."

"It's bad but I need you know that everything is under control."

Betty braced herself for the whole truth of what was going on. "Tell me."

Betty sat there and listened intently as Daniel went through the whole story from the very beginning. He told her how he delivered Nicholas all by himself, while his mother was on the phone down the hall making arrangements to get a doctor there as soon as possible.

He went on to tell her how he was so terrified when she lost consciousness and they had to transfer her to a hospital. With his mother's connections, they were able to get her treated and transferred to a hospital, where she and the baby were cared for secretly, while under his mother's name.

Twenty four later, Claire had Betty and the baby taken out of Manhattan and away from the impending threat of the missing person's report that Connor and Wilhelmina had filed in their search for Rosa Daniels.

"Isn't it going to be a little suspicious that an ambulance showed up at your mother's house right about the same time that I went missing from Wilhelmina's?" Betty asked. "I'm sure that Connor is going to come looking for you."

"Everyone thinks that my mom was the one taken away in the ambulance that night. As far as anyone else is concerned, Claire Meade went the hospital. Not Betty Suarez."

"Where is your mom?" Betty asked.

"She's downstairs. We figured it was a good idea to get her out of the city too, in case Connor got suspicious."

"And she knows about Connor?"

"Yes. She even thinks he might have been behind the crash.

"Who's looking after Meade?" Betty asked.

"Alexis is stepping in for mom," said Daniel. "If anyone can get to the bottom of the missing money, it's her."

Betty knew that Daniel had a point. Alexis always did have a way with numbers. Her absence was part of the reason that Daniel had hired Connor in the first place. Hiring Connor was the event that started the chain of events that lead to the way things were.

She glanced over at the baby and realized that despite the struggle and challenges that had been presented to them over the past ten months. It was still all worth it.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Daniel called out.

The door opened and Claire walked in.

"You have company." Claire informed them.

Daniel grinned. It was obvious that he knew what was going on.

Betty looked into the doorway behind Claire and saw Hilda standing there with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**.


	22. Chapter 22

**LOST **

_Author's Note: Nope…I haven't dropped off the face of the earth. Still around…but super busy. Still moving and finishing up school work for this semester. Here is a chapter to hold you over. Thanks for your patience…and the reviews are super helpful in keeping me going and inspiring me to write during this crazy time. So…please keep them coming._

**Chapter 22**

Having been pushed out of Hilda's way, Daniel stood back and watched the reunion between Betty and Hilda. His mother had tears in her eyes, as did he. The sisters didn't let go of each other, not even when Nicholas started to try to announce his presence in the room, prompting Daniel to reach into the bassinet to pick up his newborn son.

"Oh My God. I just can't believe this." Hilda touched her sister's face, as if she were trying to make sure that Betty was real. Tears streamed down both her and Betty's face. "It's you….no glasses…or braces…but I would know you anywhere."

"It's me." Betty said softly, as she tried to contain her own tears.

"I just knew it. Everyone tried to tell me that I needed to let you go but I just knew that there was no way that you could be gone, Betty."

"And Papi…is he okay? Why didn't he come with you? And what about Justin?" Betty asked.

"Papi is living in California." Hilda said. "and Justin…"

"California?" Betty gave Hilda an uncertain look. Daniel hadn't had a chance to fill Betty in on what he had learned about her family the night he had found her and the night that he delivered Nicholas.

Hilda nodded her head. "Yep. He married Elena…his nurse. Can you believe it?

"What? "

"Yes. It was so quick. It was like a month after your funeral…." Hilda babbled on. "Caught u…."

"My funeral?" Betty's voice was small and soft. It wasn't like she hadn't known that everyone thought she had been dead. It seemed to just be the thought that an actual funeral had been held….for her. It was a harsh reality that Daniel wanted to protect her from, as he and his mother were working on a plan to bring Betty officially back "from the dead" and find out who was buried in Queens.

Hilda nodded. "Yeah. We did."

Betty's eyes shot towards Daniel. "Oh…Connor…"

"Who?" Hilda asked.

"Nothing…it's not important." Betty shook her head.

"After we thought you were gone, we just kind of all fell apart. We didn't even realize how much you held us all together. It was like after Mami died, you held us all together. This time, you weren't there to hold us together. Papi married Elena and moved away from Queens. I married Archie Rodriguez…and even Justin has changed."

"The Councilman….that Archie." Daniel moved over to hand the baby to his mother.

"Actually…he's Queens Borough President now."

"You got married…and I missed it." Betty sighed. "I missed so much."

"We can catch up. You can come stay with Archie and I….and I can't wait until Papi sees you and Justin is going to lose his mind," said Hilda, breaming with excitement.

"Hilda…I don't think." Daniel stepped in.

"Daniel, I really appreciate everything that you've done for Betty. I've got this now. She is coming home with me."

It was then that Daniel realized that Hilda was oblivious to the baby in the room and also that his mother had not filled Hilda in on the specific details of what had occurred in Betty's ten month absence.

"So...Papi doesn't know?" Betty asked. Daniel continued to stand back and just watched before he filled Hilda in further. He knew that Betty wasn't going to go anywhere. There was too much danger still for that.

"Not yet. I just wanted to make sure this was real." Hilda told her. "I didn't want him to go through losing you again. He took it very hard."

"I just had to see you with my own eyes." Hilda continued. "Oh….never mind. We can get your stuff and catch up on the way home. We'll call Dad and…"

Betty glanced at him, then back to Hilda. "I can't….I mean, I want to catch up and we will but…" Betty's eyes floated from Hilda to him and the baby.

Hilda followed Betty's line of vision. "Betty…."

"Hilda, there's so much that I need to tell you too," said Betty. "I hardly know where to start."

"Is this your baby?" Hilda turns back to Betty.

"Yes." Betty glanced over towards Claire. "Didn't Claire tell you?"

"That you had a baby? No. She didn't. She just told me that you had been found…and that Daniel was taking care of you," Hilda was awestruck, as she got up from the edge of the bed and moved over towards him to get a closer look at the baby. "And that I had to be very careful to make sure that no one followed me here."

Claire handed the baby over to Hilda, as he could see that she was eager to meet the newest member of Suarez family.

"He's beautiful." Hilda swaddled the infant in her arms. "Oh….wow. He kind of looks like you when you were a baby."

"Actually, I think he looks more like his father," Betty beamed as she looked at him. "Except for the dark hair."

Hilda's eyes broke away from her nephew for a moment and seemed to catch the look between him and Betty. "You mean…."

She looked back down at the baby's light eyes. "Blue eyes?" She looked over at Daniel. "You?"

"Yes. He's my son and Betty is my wife."

* * *

After lunch, Daniel and Betty sat on the living room couch. As he gazed over at Betty as she held their baby in her arms, he felt like the luckiest man on earth right now to have the woman he loved and a healthy baby boy. It was almost enough to make him forget the impending threat that he needed to eradicate in the near future.

"So….the two of you spent almost nine months on the island together," said Hilda.

"Yes." Betty smiled over at him, tearing her gaze away from their baby. "Daniel saved my life when the plane crashed."

"And Betty saved mine. We worked together and managed to survive," said Daniel. "Together."

"And procreated…" Hilda added. "Together."

"Oh…yeah. Well, birth control was not something we had on the island," Daniel chuckled.

Hilda laughed in response. "Obviously not."

"You have a lot of room to talk," said Betty, as she examined Nicholas' tiny fingers.

"Betty and I would have been married on the island but obviously that couldn't happen…but in our hearts, we are married." Daniel glances over at Betty and his son. "We just have to make it official."

"And we need to deal with Connor." Betty said in a worried tone.

"Yeah…but I don't want you to worry about that, sweetie."

"Daniel…it's hard not too. He could just show up at the front door and take Nicholas."

"He would have to kill me first." Daniel said protectively.

"Well, he already tried once."

"What's going on?" Hilda asked curiously.

Daniel listened as Betty told Hilda about Connor rescuing them from the island and the agreement that she made, in exchange for the medical treatment that Daniel needed to live. She also told her how Connor had planned to send her away again after the baby was born and how he had threatened to send Daniel to jail with new proof that Daniel stole from Meade, if she tried to contact him.

"Does Wilhelmina know that you are Rosa?" Hilda asked.

"No. She doesn't." Betty shook her head. "At least…I don't think. I mean, I know that Wilhelmina is capable of a lot of things but knowingly taking our baby. I don't think so."

"Well…I'm going to take care of this." Hilda stood up. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this. No one tries to steal my nephew….and gets away with it. I'll show this Connor guy what happens when he messes with someone from Queens…."

"Hilda, I'm going to take care of him." Daniel assured her. After all, there was no way that he was going to take Betty and the baby and go on the run. Betty had been through enough and he didn't want that kind of life for his child. "I'm going back to New York tomorrow."

"Daniel…No."

"Betty, I have to. If I don't go back, Connor is going to be even more suspicious than he probably already is that I had something to do with your disappearance."

"He's going to find a way to get you arrested," said Betty.

"At least, I'll know that you and the baby are safe. I would rather sit in jail than to let him mess with our lives anymore," said Daniel. "If something happens, you and Nicholas will be taken care of it. My mom and Alexis will make sure of it."

He turned to Hilda and continued. "I need you to stay with Betty….here. My mom and I need to get back to the city and I need someone to stay with her and make sure that she's safe."

"I could take her back to Queens." Hilda offered.

"There is too much chance that he will find her there. He probably has people watching your house since she disappeared." Daniel felt his stomach tie in knots as he dreaded telling Betty about the next part of the plan and what it was going too consisted of.

It pained him to be separated from Betty again. He knew it was something that he had to do. His family's future depended on it. He needed to do this to ensure that Connor was dealt with and that Betty could resurface and be free from the looming threat.

"Daniel….what are you going to do?"

"Everything that I have to do to find out the truth." Daniel didn't want to tell her right then what that would consist of. He knew that he had to tell her. He just didn't want to get into it right this second. He would tell her tonight.

"Sure…how long?" Hilda seemed to understand and not question his reasoning.

"I don't know." Daniel shook his head. "Maybe a week or two…it could be longer."

"Longer? Daniel…" Betty protested. "No, you need to be here."

"I need you to trust me, Betty. If everything goes as planned, we will be rid of Connor very soon and then we can all be together."

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23

**LOST **

_Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback and comments. We have a few more chapters before this story ends. Please continue to review though. I love to hear from you. _

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Betty watched as Daniel packed for his trip to Manhattan. He and his mother were leaving first thing in the morning and she couldn't help but feel uneasy about being away from him again for a variety of reasons.

"Daniel, please don't go."

"I have to." Daniel turned to look at her and then continued to pack.

"No you don't," said Betty. "Who cares about Connor? He can't take our baby from us. Neither can Wilhelmina. I never signed anything. Nicholas is our son….and they can't prove that anything."

Betty touched his arm and gazed up at him and their eyes met. Her eyes pleaded with him to stay with her and the baby.

"I just want us to be together, Daniel."

"That's what I want too."

"Then stay." She said simply.

"Betty…." He turned toward her and then took a deep breath, as she reached up for him, winding her arms around his neck.

"We could go to California. They wouldn't look for us there. We could get married and raise the baby," said Betty. "Only your family and my family will need to know where we are."

"Oh…Betty." He shook his head. "I wish everything was that simple."

"It is that simple." She blinked rapidly, as she fought the tears and tried to calm down so that she could keep him from going back. She seemed to hear some doubt in his voice that settled in the pit of her stomach.

"It's not though. This is all my fault. Every part of it."

Betty dropped her arms. "What do you mean this is your fault? You didn't make the plane crash. You didn't steal the money from Meade."

"No, but Connor did. Alexis is pretty sure that she's found some proof too."

"Really?"

"Yes. I just have to go back and make all this right again. It's my fault that all this got messed up."

"You not responsible, Daniel."

"Connor did this to get back at me. I'm positive that he made sure that the plane crashed because of Molly and me."

"But Molly was supposed to be on that plane with you. I doubt he would have made a plane crash with the woman he loved on board."

"Maybe…he had to know that she wasn't going to be there. He saw it as his chance to get rid of me. After all, he and Molly were together after the crash…and he was with her until she died."

"Molly died?" Betty said softly.

"Yeah. Cancer."

"That's horrible." She didn't really know Molly that well. She didn't hate her though. She was too young to die. Just another example of how precious life can be and how you should waste a moment being away from the ones that you love.

She also realize that Connor had been playing mind games with her when he first rescued them from the island, telling her that Daniel was sure to go back to Molly and that she would always be Daniel's second choice. Connor was obviously trying to steal away the thing that meant the most to Daniel.

"It is." Daniel nodded.

Betty took a deep breath. "Don't you see Daniel…if he would try to hurt you once, he may do it again?"

She added. "He could even have you kidnapped and hidden away and I would never find you again. Nicholas would have to grow up without you. He needs you. You always tell me how you want to be a better father than your father was….well, here is your chance. Let it go." She could feel the tears rising the longer she talked.

"That's why I have to do this. This is for you…and Nicholas." Daniel said adamantly "I need to fix this. If it wasn't for me, the company would not have ever fallen out of our hands. It was my choice to pursue Molly that set this all into motion."

"So….do you wish that this never happened? Do you wish that the plane never crashed?" Betty stepped away.

"Yes. I do."

"I hate to remind you but that plane crash is the reason that we have….had each other and the reason why Nicholas is here. You can't tell me that you wish that never happened." She heard the baby crying from the room next to their bedroom they were currently in.

"Betty…"

"I need to go check on Nicholas." She turned and left the room.

* * *

Now that she was on the mend and Hilda was there, Betty was relieved that the nurse had been dismissed. She was grateful for the time with Nicholas to bond with him. She wished that Daniel would stay and bond with him too, instead of rushing off to try to fix things that seemed hopeless. Why couldn't he just be happy with the way things were? Was it selfish for her to want that?

She didn't doubt that he loved her. She didn't even doubt that he loved the baby. Why did she have to walk away from him? After all, he wasn't running away from her and the baby. He was trying to do the right thing for his family and Meade Publications.

"Hey." She heard a voice from the doorway, as she continued gaze down at the sleeping baby. She wanted to look up but she was so emotional. _Too emotional. Too afraid._

Why couldn't anything be easy for them? They fought to survive on the island. Now, it seems they were fighting to stay together here.

She sensed that he was moving closer, until finally he was on his knees beside the rocking chair.

"Betty…"

She finally looked up him. "I'm sorry."

"No…I'm sorry. I didn't mean that how it sounded. You and the baby are the best thing that ever happened to me," said Daniel.

"But…it wouldn't have happened if we hadn't been on that island."

"You don't know that, Betty. Anyway, it doesn't really matter now. Does it?"

"Yes. It matters." Betty said honestly. "I know you love me, Daniel and I love you….but I don't want you to be with me just because you feel obligated because of what we had on the island. If you are only marrying me because of the…"

"I asked you to marry me before we got pregnant…remember? That has nothing to do with the baby.

"Daniel, I was the only choice you had on the island. Now you have a lot of choices. You could have any woman."

"Stop it. Where is this coming from?" Daniel gently brushed the top of his son's head. "I love you. I don't want anyone else."

"I don't know."

"Tell me…because I know that this has to be coming from somewhere."

"It's Connor. He just…"

"What did he do?" Daniel asked gently.

"He just told me that I would be your second choice."

"Well, you are my first choice." She knew he was doing his best to convince her of that. She hated that Connor had planted the seed of doubt in her mind that had suddenly sprung forward and making her doubt what they had, even though Daniel had done nothing but proved to her since he found her at Wilhelmina's that he would do anything for her. "You are the one that I'm going to marry."

Betty wanted to believe him. There was a part of her that didn't want to allow herself to believe it, until it actually happened though. After all, there always seemed to be something in the way.

"Betty, I love you and I need you to trust me more now than ever."

"I do trust you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I want to just want to know why you feel that you have to go back and how you are going to fix this because you obviously aren't telling me everything."

"Okay. You're right. I need to tell you everything and I was going to before…."

"Just tell me."

"Alexis has a deal with Cal that if we can find the money. We can get the company back. Once we get the company back, we can get rid of Connor."

"And do you think she can do that?" Betty asked.

"Yes. I do. Alexis is extremely resourceful and she thinks just like Connor does," said Daniel. "I have to try."

"And how are you going to keep Connor off your back while you are in New York? He is going to be suspicious that you are hiding me. He is going to be watching your every move.

"Well….Matt and Amanda have agreed to help me create a temporary diversion."

"What kind of diversion?" Betty asked. She was intrigued.

"One that will buy us some time to get what we need to get rid of Connor and also one that will help bring you back to the real world. I just need you to trust me because things are bound to get a little crazy."

"So what's the plan?"

"A wedding." He said hesistantly. Normally, the thought of a wedding would excite her but there was something in his tone though. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to like the rest of the plan.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	24. Chapter 24

**LOST**

_Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback and comments. I do appreciate it. _

**Chapter 24**

* * *

The media was buzzing. Amanda had called off her wedding to billionaire Matt Hartley, instead she was marrying Daniel. Or at least, that was the news they leaked to the press to make Connor think that Daniel was no longer searching Betty out.

It was a move that many questioned. Why would Amanda dump an heir to billions for a man that had almost nothing? After all, his assets had been disposed of after his supposed death. It was that fact that intrigued the press even further and a media storm was created.

The press had dubbed them- _Damanda_

It was a nickname that made Daniel ill every time he heard it. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful for the sacrifice that Amanda was making for him and Betty. It was the fact that he and Betty had to be apart and it should be Betty that was on his arm, having their photo taken by the paparazzi.

In fact, those photos of him and Amanda had been a sore spot in this whole situation and he really couldn't blame Betty. The latest one- while very innocent- were kind of racy.

"Have you talked to Betty?" Amanda walked made their way of the stairs to Amanda's Chelsea apartment.

"Yeah. Last night." Daniel nodded.

"What did she say?" Amanda asked cautiously. "About the latest scandal."

"She was upset. So….upset that I almost had to drive to Amagansett because I couldn't get her to stop crying." Daniel didn't know how much more longer he could handle the separation. He needed to be there for Betty. "I'm thinking of leaving this afternoon and going to surprise her. She all cooped up in that house. Hilda had to go back into the city for a few days and she's been alone."

"We have to go to that party that Cal got us invited to tonight. You know that charity thing for the…..well, some kind of animal," Amanda shrugs her shoulders, as they walked up the stairs.

"Amanda….I need to go get Betty. The wedding is a few days."

"Fine…get on your white horse and go surprise your princess."

"You did pick up her wedding dress, right?" Daniel asked.

"Exactly like mine….just bigger." Amanda nodded.

"Amanda…"

Amanda reached the top of the stairs and made her way towards the door. They found it opened slightly. "I guess you are right. Daniel….why is the door opened?"

Daniel stuck his head inside to see that everything seemed to be as they had left it. "Maybe you just forgot to lock it this morning." He slowly moved inside.

"I locked it. In fact, I came all the way back upstairs to check this morning."

"Maybe Matt came by and forgot to lock it." Daniel glanced around.

"He's supposed to be out of town until tomorrow," Amanda informed him.

Then, he heard a sound coming from the bedroom. Amanda stopped in her tracks, while he continued to move closer to the door.

A few steps away, he heard the familiar sounds of a baby and realized that it could only be one person. Of course, her presences did stir a lot of questions in his mind.

He pushed the door opened. He saw Betty sitting on the bed, nursing Nicholas.

"Betty…what…" He started to ask how she got here but when she looked up at him. He saw that her eyes were tired and worn and red. She looked like she hadn't slept all night. "Sweetie…are you okay?"

She shook her head, trying hard to fight the tears. "Daniel, take us away from here."

"What happened?"

"You know…on the island, things were tough but I forgot how horrible real life can be. Why can't things be simple, Daniel?" He scooted up next to her on the bed. His eyes caught Amanda closed the door; obviously she realized that he and Betty needed to be alone.

"I know." He nodded. The tremble in her voice was enough to make him want to take them away. "What happened?"

"Connor knows about the baby." Betty's red and swollen eyes met his. "He knows where we've been hiding."

"What?" Daniel had been so careful to hide their location. Not careful enough though he guessed.

"Someone broke into the house in the middle of the night. They wrecked the house." Betty told him.

"Did you call the police?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No…What was I supposed to say? Hi. I'm Betty Suarez and I'm not really dead. I'm hiding out in the Meade house."

"You should have called me." Daniel touched her arm, in an attempt to calm her. It didn't seem to be working like it usually did.

"It was everything I could to get out of there." She told him. "They ransacked the nursery, looking for me and the baby." She was trying to fight the tears, trying to hold it together as she focused on Nicholas.

"Connor was there?"

"I didn't see him. No…but they had to be working for him. It's all over the news Wilhelmina is looking for Rosa….and that's me. They are going to take our baby."

"They can't do that, honey. You aren't Rosa….you are Betty and Nicholas is our baby," said Daniel.

"I don't want to hide anymore. I don't know why I can't just go to the police and tell them that Connor stole the money," said Betty.

"It's not…."

"It's not that simple," said Betty. "I'm tired of hearing that." He could tell that she was on the edge. "Is this the kind of life you want for me and Nicholas?" Betty warned as she handed Nicholas to Daniel. "Hiding in houses…fake engagements….running from insane men that want to take our child away from us, so that he can feed his wife's ego and get back at you because you stole his fiancée." She took a deep breath as she buttoned up. "I can't do it anymore. I'm going to the police and then I'm going to California and I'm taking the baby with me."

Daniel was floored. Betty was leaving him. He couldn't let that happen.

"Hilda is supposed to come pick me up in an hour and take me to the police station. Then, I'll stay with her until the baby is old enough to travel and then I'll go stay with my dad and Elena."

"What about us?"

"Us…." Betty shook her head. "I think we left …."us" on the island."

"We did not." Daniel snapped back. "We love each other." He stopped. "Are you saying you don't love me?"

"I do love you, Daniel."

"Then stay with me."

"Daniel, I've been held in a house for almost two weeks while you have been photographed with your hands all over Amanda."

"It meant nothing. It was…"

"Just for Connor's benefit." Betty's tired eyes narrowed. "Whatever." Nicholas started to cry.

"You are the one that made the deal with him to give him our son." Daniel said lowering his voice.

"I did that so you would live," said Betty. "And I never had any intention of following through with it."

"It's just like you had no real intention of following through with your promise," said Betty solemnly. "It was probably just something to give me some hope….to give me something to live for

"Promise?"

"You promised to marry me the first chance we got off the island."

"We were apart when we got off the island," said Daniel. "Then when I found you, we barely found each other when Nicholas was born. There really hasn't been time for a wedding."

"After I woke up, we could have just go to the police. We could have been married then but you were ready to go off and fix the mess at Meade Publications."

"That's not fair."

"I know..." Betty's eyes looked away from him. "Life's not fair, Daniel."

"We are getting married," said Daniel adamantly.

"Tomorrow…the next day….two days from now." Betty sighed. "I can't wait anymore. I spent almost a year of my life away from the real world. I need to start living again, Daniel."

She added. "In California, I'll get a new start. No one will know of me as the girl that was stranded on an island with Daniel Meade. I'll just be Betty Suarez again."

"Betty Meade."

"No…I was never meant to be Betty Meade." She got up from the bed, leaving him there holding Nicholas.

"Betty…."

"Daniel, I've made my decision." She walked out of the room. He put the baby in his carrier as he heard Amanda and Betty in the other room talking.

There was no way that he was going to let Betty walk out of his life and take their son with him. He needed to find a way to talk some sense into her before she did something she regretted.

He went to the doorway. "Amanda, I need you to watch the baby for a bit."

"Daniel…"

He pulled her up from the couch

and pulled her gently towards the door. "We have to talk, Betty."

Daniel opened the door and ushered them outside. He closed the door and he was going to tell her everything he had planned. He was going to tell her how she was going to be the bride in the wedding on Saturday. He was going to be the groom. They were going to get married and live happily ever after, now that there was proof that Connor had stolen the money. They just had to wait two days.

"Betty, we were supposed to get …." He looked directly in her eyes.

"Well…well…what do we have here?" Daniel and Betty both turned and saw Connor standing at the end of the hallway.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	25. Chapter 25

**LOST**

_Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback and comments. I appreciate it. _

**Chapter 25**

* * *

"Well…well…what do we have here?" Connor stood at the end of the hallway. Betty tensed up, as she huddled behind Daniel. She just wanted to turn around, go back inside and get Nicholas and get him out of here before Connor could find him.

"What do you want?" Daniel reached for her hand, taking it in his. He squeezed, trying to let her know that he was going to take care of this. That little gesture was enough to make her forget how mad she was at him and how much she loved him. But….she was still upset.

She was upset that it felt like there was never going to be an ending to this situation with Connor. Didn't she and Daniel deserve a chance to live their own lives? Connor seemed to want to do anything that was going to make Daniel's life a living hell. And because she was part of Daniel's life. It made her a target. It made their baby a target.

"You know what I want?" Connor told him. "We had an agreement, Betty…and Wilhelmina is upset that she had gone off and disappeared with our baby."

"What baby?" Betty barked back. "I don't remember Wilhelmina having a baby."

Connor laughed. "You know exactly what I mean."

"You wouldn't want your Daniel to go to jail." Connor said directly and calmly. "I can assure you that will happen if you don't cooperate."

"Leave her alone." Daniel said protectively.

"There is no baby," Betty stepped out from behind Daniel. "Does it look like I'm pregnant?" She knew that she still had some of the weight and that it was obvious that she had given birth at some point but she knew that this might be the only way that she could keep Connor from discovering Nicholas inside the apartment. After all, he couldn't be all bad. He loved Molly enough to carry out this detailed plan of revenge.

Connor just stood his head. "Where is the baby?"

"The baby's gone." Betty said in a tearful voice.

Daniel turned back towards her. He seemed to know where she was going with this. "Betty, you don't owe him any explanation."

"You really don't expect me to believe that something happened…."

"Connor, you got what you wanted. You have broken Daniel and I apart. He's getting married to the woman that he really wants."

She continued. "So…I guess you were right. I was Daniel's second….make that third choice." She pulled her hands away from Daniel and turned stormed back inside.

As she slammed the door, she heard the argument get heated outside. As much as she wanted to hear what was being said, she had to get Nicholas. She needed to get him out of her.

Suddenly, the door opened before she had a chance to get to the bedroom to get to the baby.

"Where is he?" Connor said as he quickly approached her. He started moving towards the bedroom.

Daniel pulled Connor back. "You need to leave before I call the police."

Betty knew that Daniel was about to fight with Connor. That was the last thing she wanted. She was tired of everything. She was tired of the schemes and plans. Enough was enough.

"Stop…just stop." Betty started to cry. The tears streamed down her face. They both stopped as she turned and went back into the bedroom.

There she found Amanda with the baby, still in the carrier where Daniel had left him. She grabbed the diaper bag and the carrier and made her way back into the living room.

"Betty…" Daniel went to take the carrier from her. "Give me the baby. I'll help…

"No…" She protested. "I can take care of myself."

"I'm just trying…." Daniel gave her a sorrowful look.

"You are just trying to take care of me….protect me." Betty shook her head. "I get it….but you know what I am tired of all this."

She continued, turning towards Connor. "Connor you are not getting my son. He's mine…and he is Daniel'. He has absolutely nothing to do with your issues with Molly…and neither do I. I hardly knew her."

"Molly?" His tone laced with denial.

"Yes…this is what this is all about. It's about her. You are still upset that Molly picked Daniel over you," said Betty. "So…don't even pretend that it's not about Molly. I wonder how Wilhelmina would feel knowing how far you have taken your grudge."

"I think we should tell her." Daniel jumped in. "It's about time she knew who she married."

"Stay out of this Daniel. I'm still mad at you." Betty snapped. "You haven't handled everything perfectly either."

She continued, as she turned back towards Connor. "Connor, she's gone. Nothing you do to Daniel or me is going to change the past. Just let it go."

She sat the baby down for a second. "You can threaten to have Daniel arrested but that would look kind of odd since you just gave the police proof that he was innocent. " She took a deep breath, picked up the carrier and they both began to follow her. "Do yourself a favor and get on with your life? Leave us all alone. Life is too short to get caught up in things that don't even matter anymore."

She turned towards the door.. "I don't want either of you following me."

* * *

Later that night, Betty sat in the upstairs guest room at Hilda's house in Queens. In the bassinet, Nicholas finally slept. It had been a rough day for both of them. She had spent most of the afternoon at the police station, giving them her story about the nine months that she had spent on the island.

At least, they knew she was alive. She didn't have to go on hiding. She could now rejoin the real world. As what, she didn't even know. It's not like she had a job...or a plan.

Perhaps, she would still go to California. Her father said he couldn't wait to see her and his new grandchild as soon as they were able to travel. Maybe, she should stay there, just like she told Daniel.

She and Daniel could share custody of Nicholas. He could live his life. She could live hers. They could go about their lives, like their island time never happened. Of course, forgetting was easier said than done. As the reminder of what they felt for each other slept in that very room.

"Hey…" Hilda stood in the doorway. "Did you talk to Papi?"

Betty nodded. "Yep."

"Are you really going to go?" Hilda walked in and gazed at her sleeping nephew.

"Yes. I think it's the best thing." Betty sighed.

"You aren't coming back, are you?" Hilda asked. Betty knew that Hilda already knew that answer to that. "You can't tell me that you are going to take Nicholas away from Daniel. He loves that baby."

"I'm not taking him away from him. There are a lot of children that have parents that aren't married. We'll just share him."

"With him here in New York and you in California, that doesn't sound like an ideal custody agreement."

"Hilda, I really don't know right now. Daniel and I have to talk about it."

"The key is talk, Betty. You walked away," Hilda pointed out.

"What was I supposed to do? You have no idea how much it hurt me to see him with Amanda."

"He was doing that to protect you," said Hilda.

"Uh….whose side are you on, Hilda?" Betty was getting annoyed now.

"Well, you obviously wouldn't be so hurt if you didn't love him so much," said Hilda.

"Just because you love someone doesn't meant that it's going to work out," said Betty. "I love Daniel. I always will. Everything is so complicated."

"It doesn't have to be Betty. The only thing that seems to be in the way of you and Daniel living happily ever after is you."

"It's always going to be something, Hilda. It's just how thing are. A year ago, it was plane crashes. Now, it's a mad man trying to steal our baby. Next month, it'll be something really weird like Daniel getting sucked into a cult."

There was another knock. "Can I come in?" He stepped inside hesitantly.

Betty looked over and saw Daniel standing there. Betty glanced over at Hilda and quickly got up.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." She closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Betty asked. "How did you know…"

"Where else would you be? It didn't take too much questioning for me to find out where Hilda lived," said Daniel. "Anyway, we need to talk, Betty."

"If you are here to change my mind…"

"I'm not." He stood there.

"You aren't?" Betty could barely believe what she was hearing.

"No. I don't want to fight with you. If you want to take the baby to California or…Mars, I'm not going to stop you," He stood with his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Why?" She asked simply.

"You were right, Betty. You deserve to live your life and not be surrounded by all the drama that seems to cling to me. I should have included you in my plan more. I didn't. It was my mistake…not Connors. I will pay the price."

He added. "So…I'm letting you go. I'm letting you both go."

Betty wanted to throw her arms around him. Her anger was still there but had subsided very quickly.

"I want Nicholas to know you. You are his father." She moved t

"I'll always be his father and I'll always be there for him. I'll probably be around so much you will get sick of me." Daniel moved towards the bassinet.

"Good." As she moved up beside him, she could still barely believe that Daniel was willing to admit his mistakes and let her go. Now, she didn't know if she was going to be able to follow through with her trip.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	26. Author's Note

_Author's Note: So…I'm predictable. I guess I just won't do a final chapter of this story since everyone seems to know what's going to happen._

_Maybe, you are right. I am predictable and maybe that's a sign that I should stop writing Detty. I've obviously written too many of them._

_Fanfiction is suppsed to be fun...but it's not fun when I'm being told what to write. I don't plan all my stories out. It just happens in my imagination as the story progresses. _

_I appreciate comments….but if you have something to say like I'm predictable. __Please put it in a private message. Now, I'm going off to determine if I should even write any more._


	27. Chapter 27

**LOST**

_Author's Note: I just want to thank you all for your support. I didn't mean to come across so bad. It's just been a rough couple weeks for me (moving between two cities, college finals and starting a new job). I think the most important thing when it comes to writing is to write what you want to write. (Even though, I'm always open to ideas. I still end up writing the story that comes into my mind once presented with the idea.) I am going to keep writing and I know that not everyone is going to like what I write. That's okay. I could easily go ingot a local bookstore and find a book (by a published author) that I don't like. Even though, I might not enjoy the book. You still have to respect the writer for writing. It's really hard to put yourself out there. The important thing is to write though….even if the writing isn't great…or even if the grammar or spelling isn't totally correct. The important thing is to write, you won't get any better if you don't practice. _

_So…if you want to write about a purple hippopotamus, you should be able to write about a purple hippopotamus….even if people are tired of reading stories about a purple_ _hippopotamus. (I know…a purple hippopotamus has nothing to do with Detty…but I'm just trying to make a point…LOL)_

_Thanks again for your support and encouragement. _

* * *

**Chapter 26**

For the next two days, Daniel stayed with Betty and Nicholas in that tiny room at Hilda and Archie's, even though he tried to get her to back to his mother's house where they would have more room. Every time he asked, she told him that he was free to go, if he wanted to.

In the end, their Queens hide-out was probably the best place they could be. Since Daniel's mother's house was staked out by paparazzi, due to the news that Amanda and Daniel's wedding was off and she was again marrying Matt Hartley. The best thing Daniel could do was stay out of sight until the wedding, as not to steal any more spotlight from Amanda's wedding than he already had.

It was okay though. After all, he wanted to spend as much quality time with Betty and Nicholas because he knew that soon he was going to have to stick to his promise of letting her go.

Still, he held onto a little hope. He considered that maybe she would change her mind. After all, Nicholas wasn't even a month old yet. Daniel thought he would have more time…more time to spend with her and Nicholas…more time for her to change her mind…more time for her to realize that he was going to miss them both and the thought of not being able to see them every day was causing Daniel's heart to hurt.

It turned out though that he wasn't going to get the weeks thought he thought he was going to get. He had hours now. He was shocked when the doctor had cleared Betty and the baby for the cross country trip. Hours after that, she had her tickets to California and she had started packing the few things she had for her and the baby. Most of the things they had were still at the house in Amagansett.

It was all moving faster than Daniel wanted them to.

With each item that Betty placed in the suitcase, Daniel's urge to take back what he had said, grew stronger. He was so close to asking her to stay or asking if he could go with them. But he didn't.

He had to do what he had promised. He needed to let her go and allow her to get back her life that she would have had, if she had never gotten on the Meade plane with him. _The life that she would have had if she had never been involved with him._

There was little doubt in his mind what she had missed out on. He could imagine that she would be an editor by now. She would be closer to her goal of having her own magazine. She would have done so many amazing things.

But…she could still be those amazing things though. He told himself. He just needed to let her spread her wings and make a new life for herself. _A life where she didn't have to suffer for his past mistakes._

Now the moment was almost here. Daniel reached over for Betty, as he lied in bed beside her just like they did on the island. The only difference was that they just lied together, holding each other. _Silent._

She rolled toward him. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Just thinking." He tried to calm his voice in the darkness. Trying to keep himself from crying.

"About?"

"Nothing particular." That was a lie that he hoped she couldn't see through. He was thinking about a lot of things, especially the way he wished that things could be for them. He never thought he would ever say this but he longed for life on the island.

"Oh…okay." Her tone indicated that she didn't quite believe him.

"What time is your flight?" Daniel asked her because honestly, he hoped that a miracle would happen and she would say that she would stay with him. Then, the flight time would be irreverent.

"1:00. I need to get up and get the baby…" She began to get up, but he reached for arm to keep her beside him.

"He's fine. Just stay here for a minute." He asked her calmly, even though his pulse was racing about a mile a minute and he felt like he could hardly breathe. "You have plenty of time."

"Daniel….are you crying?" Betty leaned closer.

He didn't answer. He just tried to fight it. As much as he wanted her to stay, he knew she couldn't. His confession of tears would make Betty give into him. And while part of him wanted that, he also didn't want that. Betty deserved so much better than him.

"I'm realized how much I'm going to miss you both. The next time, I see Nicholas …he's just going to grow up so fast. I'm going to miss that," said Daniel. He figured it was better to focus on Nicholas.

"You can visit as much as you want. Papi said that there is always room for you there. You can come and visit for a week…a month….whatever you want."

Visit…not stay. He would always just be a visitor. He didn't want that. He knew that if he went there. He would never want to leave.

She continued. "I'll take lots of pictures. Oh…. And there is Skype. You can talk to him every day that way."

Daniel chuckled. "Betty, he doesn't talk."

She shoved him playfully. "You know what I mean." Her smile was contagious.

He pulled his hand up and grazed her cheek. He couldn't help himself. He could feel the question boiling up and spill out of his mouth before he could stop himself. "What about us?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "I guess we are friends….and Nicholas' parents."

_Friends. Why did that hurt so much?_

Daniel wasn't sure he could go back to that. Letting go of her meant that he was going to have to deal with possibility that someday he might have to see her marry another man.

It was a harsh reality that he would just have to swallow though. It would be her choice. After all, life wasn't as simple as it was on the island. On the island, it was just the two of them. Now there were real world problems.

Even with all the fears that he had, he still knew what he wanted. He wanted to tell her that he didn't just want to just be friends with her. He also didn't just want to be a partner in raising their son. He wanted her. The words seemed so simple but so hard too.

All he could do was nod as they stared at each other. His blue eyes deep into her brown ones.

Then, as if she had read his mind, she closed the distance between them. Her lips brushed lightly against his. He knew that he could easily get carried away if he wasn't careful. He needed to let Betty guide him to what she wanted. This wasn't about him.

All she had to do was tell him is what she wanted. If she wanted him to go, he would go with her….he would leave Meade and the rest of the world behind to start over with her.

She kissed him, deepening the kiss eagerly. It was a kiss that took him back in time to their time on the island. It was a time when he had considered her- his wife. It almost killed him to think that he had actually been planning for this to be their wedding day.

Betty pulled away. He could see that she was searching for the right thing to say.

His mind screamed. _Just ask me to go with you._

"I'm going to miss you too, Daniel," said Betty. Her breath was hot on his cheek, as they still clung together.

"Betty…" He was so close. The words were there, at the edge of his tongue.

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to take you to the airport?" He asked even though he knew that was the same time that Amanda and Matt were getting married and he had told her that he would be there. Betty and Nicholas were more important though.

"No. There's no point. It's not like you can go past security or anything," Betty paused for a moment before continuing. "Anyway, I know that Amanda would be disappointed if you didn't go to her wedding."

"Betty, I don't mind going. It will give me more time with you and Nicholas." He brushed her arms lightly. After all, there was only one wedding that Daniel really wanted to attend. "I really don't want to go to that wedding anyway."

There was only one wedding that he wanted to go to. And the chances of that happening seemed to be getting slimmer and slimmer.

She shook her head. Her eyes didn't meet his. "It would probably better if we just say good bye here."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	28. Chapter 28

**LOST**

Author's Note: Thanks for the comments and feedback. I thought this was going to be the last chapter. It looks like at least one more though.

**Chapter 27**

**Eight Weeks Later**

With every passing day, Betty watched Nicholas grow. Each time, she saw his startling blue eyes. She thought of Daniel and felt a pain from the void that he had left in her life.

She was so stupid. She knew this. She should have just told him that she wanted him in her life. He seemed so adamant that she needed to build the life that she deserved.

And she had done that. She had a new life but it was nothing without him.

She figured that it would go away and that she would adjust to her life without him. She didn't though and she wanted to tell him. However, she realized that too much time had passed. He also had a new life now.

He was finally adjusting back to reality now that Meade Publications and the money was back in the hands of the Meade family. She had even heard that Daniel had met a woman that he was very serious about. This was a rumor though. Something Hilda had heard at a fundraiser that she and Archie had attended. She and Daniel never talked about their personal life though. It seemed to be off limits. They always kept their daily conversations on Skype about Nicholas.

That was what matter the most. He had kept his promise to her. He had remained very involved with Nicholas. He had been to visit twice in the past two months. They had even chatted on Skype almost daily. Mostly so, he didn't miss a second of Nicholas growing up. The moments that he missed, she did her best to capture in photos and videos that she would email to him.

She had to wonder how this was going to work in the long term. Sooner or later, Nicholas would want a relationship with his father outside of their daily chats on the computer.

"Hey." Betty held up the baby in front of the web cam. An image of Daniel before her.

"Hi." Daniel grinned. "How's my little buddy today?" The baby smiled in response to his father's voice. It was funny how well Nicholas seemed to know Daniel and always responded enthusiastically.

"He's great. He misses you."

"I miss him too."

"When do you think you are coming to visit?" Betty hated to ask. She knew Daniel was busy with Meade.

"Soon."

"Ok." She wished he would be more specific but she would take what she could get. She knew that Daniel wouldn't let Nicholas down.

"Did you get a new place?" She noticed the changed background. The boxes stacked everywhere.

"Yeah. It was getting old staying with mom."

"I know what you mean; I was ready to get my old apartment after a month of living with Dad and Elena."

"I figured it was a good first step for a new beginning," said Daniel.

"Yeah."

"Oh…how is the nanny working out?" Daniel asked.

"She's great. Thank you for paying for it."

"Betty, Nicholas is my son too. I don't expect you to do everything."

"I know. " Betty had to admit that at first she was extremely reluctant to Daniel's offer to hire a nanny to watch Nicholas when Betty started her new job at a small magazine. She gave in though when Elena talked her into accepting Daniel's offer and she even gave her some recommendations.

Money had become a very awkward thing between them. She didn't want to be totally dependent on Daniel to help provide for Nicholas. He was right though. Nicholas was his son and Daniel should have a say in the decisions that affected him. In fact, she knew she should be grateful considering that Hilda had to go for years without any assistance with Justin.

"So….how's the job?" Daniel asked.

"Good." Her tone was flat.

"That doesn't sound very good."

"It's fine. Just takes some adjustment….getting to know everyone."

"Have you met anyone?" He asked cautiously.

"I've made a few new friends."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about, Betty. I mean…dating."

"No." It wasn't the whole truth.

Daniel chuckled. "I don't believe you."

"Daniel, I don't have time to meet anyone. I have a 3 month old and I work full time." She didn't feel the need to tell him about the blind date that she had tomorrow night. The date that was forced on her by her father and Elena and she was doing her best to find a way out of it.

"Betty…."

She forgot sometime that Daniel always knew when she was hiding something. Suddenly, Nicholas started to get restless.

"I'll be right back." She needed to put Nicholas down in his play pen, near the computer. She quickly returned.

"Betty, it's okay."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's okay if you've met someone." Daniel said bluntly. "I wanted you to move on with your life."

"I haven't met anyone. It's just a stupid blind date that I'm trying to get out of."

"You should go. You might like the guy."

"I don't know. I'm not ready." Betty glanced away. She knew that while they were on the subject she might as well ask the burning question.

"I hear that you've met someone though," said Betty.

"It's not what you think." He shook his head.

"It's like you said…it's okay." She took a deep breath, gathered her courage. "It was bound to happen, Daniel. "

"Betty, I need you to listen to me."

"I don't want to talk about this," said Betty.

"We need to. We can't dance around this anymore. It's time to tell me how you really feel."

Betty felt the tears rising up, as she looked at Daniel on the computer monitor. There wasn't anything that she wouldn't do to have him right here.

"Daniel, I have to go."

Bet…"

She shut the computer off and disconnected the conversation. The tears began to stream down her face.

* * *

Betty fumbled around the apartment, trying to get ready for her date. The date that she really had no interest in going on. The date that she tried to cancel….repeatedly.

After all, it wasn't fair to her date. She couldn't put her heart into any new relationship when her heart belonged to Daniel. She had it in her mind that she would simply explain to her date that she wasn't ready for anything.

As she put on her makeup, she hoped that Elena would get her soon to baby sit, since the nanny usually had Saturdays off. Just then, Nicholas started screaming out.

She stopped what she was doing. She might as well just give up. This date was not meant to happen anyway.

Her makeup was half done. Her hair was a mess. She still had some work to do that she had brought home from work. There was no way that she could go out tonight.

Then, the doorbell rang. She picked up the baby and moved to the door.

She opened the door. "Daniel."

There he was looking handsome in jeans and a blue shirt that made his eyes pop and her heart beat faster.

She held onto the baby as she watched him barge into her apartment. "What are you doing here?" She closed the door. "I…."

"You need me."

"I…uhh." God. She really did.

He put the take out down on the counter and made his way over to her. "There's my boy." He plucked the baby from Betty's arm and began walking around the room, obviously having some success at soothing Nicholas.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" She asked again hesitantly.

He gazed over at her, clutching the baby to his chest. "Well….it's kind of our anniversary."

"Anniversary?"

"It was a year ago today that the plane crashed and we were stranded on the island together."

"Doesn't seem like something we should celebrate." Betty crossed her arms.

"I think that day was very important, Betty. Do you want to know why?"

Betty didn't really have time for this. Elena would be here any minute. "Daniel, I….have a date. Did you forget that?"

"Betty, do you want to know why that day is so important? He repeated.

"Why?"

"It was the day that both of our lives changed forever." He moved closer.

"Yeah." She said simply.

"I have a little confession to make." His eyes fixed on hers. "I'm your date."

"What? Why? But…Elena and Papi…."

"They set this up."

"Why?"

"Because we belong together and we love each other. We ended up on that island together because that was what was meant to happen. We have Nicholas because that was meant to happen."

He added. "We were meant to be a family."

"I thought you were serious about someone." Betty said curiously.

"On the phone. You never gave me a chance to explain," said Daniel. "Betty, the woman that I'm serious about is you. It's always been you."

"Then why did you let me go?" She asked.

"I thought it was the best thing for you and for Nicholas." He admitted.

"And what do you think now?" She felt him move closer and closer. She fixed her eyes on Nicholas' eyes, peaking up at Daniel's matching blue eyes.

"I want to be here with you and Nicholas, if you want me."

"Well…" She started to answer.

"But…before you answer that. There are a few things that you need to know," said Daniel.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	29. Chapter 29

**LOST**

_Author's Note: Here is the final chapter. I'm not sure if there needs to be an epilogue or not. Let me know what you think. Thank you for all the comments and feedback._

**Chapter 28**

* * *

Daniel put Nicholas down while Betty changed into something more comfortable than the dress that she was going to wear for a night out. Now, they were staying in. They had a lot to talk about.

And he was nervous about it. He had no idea how Betty was going to react when he told her what he had been up to for six weeks or so. He knew that it could go either way. It was a chance he had to take though.

As soon as Betty comes out, they were going to have a serious talk. That was if she ever came out of the bedroom. She had been in there for almost a half hour.

Dinner was cold by now. Nicholas was finally settled in (for the moment). He sat on the couch, waiting.

"Betty…everything okay?"

When there was no answer, Daniel decided that he needed to investigate.

He stuck his head in the door. "Betty."

She stood in front of the mirror in only a t-shirt. Her eyes were red. Her cheeks were wet with tears. Her glasses were off and on the dresser.

"Sweetie." He stepped into the room. Finally, she looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

He moved cautiously. She didn't answer but her eyes followed him as he took a seat on the bed next to her. He wondered whether he had waited too long to make his move. He knew there wasn't anyone else but that didn't mean that she still wanted him. After all, he was the one the practically shoved her on a plane two months ago because he thought she deserved better.

"Why are you crying?" He came to stand beside her. He was close enough to touch her but he didn't.

"I just can't believe that you're here." She looked up at him.

"I am." Daniel grinned slightly. He felt a bit of relief that she didn't tell him to leave.

"Nicholas…" She looked at the doorway.

"He's sleeping right now. He had a pretty busy day."

"How would you know that?" Betty turned to him. "You haven't even been here an hour."

"Well, that's what I need to tell you." Daniel took a deep breath. "I've been spending almost every day with him, while you were at work."

"What about Maria? She's always been here when I left for work and when I came home."

"I kind of paid her extra to keep a very flexible schedule." Daniel said hesitantly.

"So…you've been here?" Betty narrowed her red eyes.

"Yeah. I've even took care of him a few times when you dropped him off at your dad's."

"They've known that you were here?" Betty shook her head in disbelief.

"Please don't be mad at them. I just thought it was the best thing for the moment. "

"Why?"

"I just wanted to spend time with Nicholas without interfering in your life more than I already had."

"Daniel, you wouldn't have been interfering. You are his father."

"I know that now. It was your father that helped me realize that I was being a fool."

"You've been here for a month."

"Actually, the first time that I came to visit. I was never able to actually get on the plane back to New York. I hated the thought of being that far away from the two of you. "

He added. "I just had my mom ship my things here."

"You were here two weeks after I got here….so that's six weeks."

"Yeah. I was living in the hotel down the street for a while. Then, I got an apartment and a job."

"A job…"

"Yeah...I figure that I can't just get by on my good looks and my family's money, especially right now with most of that money tied up in Meade Publications. I wanted to try a shot at a normal life."

"What kind of job did you get?"

"I'm flipping burgers at the McDonald's down the street." Daniel joked.

Betty smiled. "Come on…seriously?" It was good to see a smile on her face.

"No. I'm actually supposed to start working in a few weeks. I'm working in advertising for a magazine." He didn't know how she was going to react when she found out that it was also the magazine that she worked at. At least, he wasn't going to be her boss.

"But what about Meade?"

"Well, you and Nicholas are here. I also like it here. I can walk down the street without being hassled about the things that happened the past year."

"I figured that Meade would need you, especially now?" Betty asked. "It's your family's business.

"You need me too…..and I need you. Nicholas needs both of us. Anyway, it's not like I can't go back or deal with things long distance," said Daniel. "I would rather miss a meeting or two than miss out on Nicholas' first steps or his first words. I can tell you the Skype thing really doesn't make up for being here with you guys."

"I know." She nodded as she stepped forward. "It's not quite the same as being with the person that you love."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You still love me?" He asked.

"Daniel, I never stopped loving you. I told you that."

"I never stopped loving you either." He confessed.

"How did we did we mess this up so bad?" She kissed him lightly on the lips.

He shrugged. "Not communicating….both of us being stubborn."

"But no more." Betty moved in to kiss him again.

He pulled away, just before their lips met. "You aren't mad about me spending time with Nicholas without telling you."

"I probably should be….a little," said Betty. "I'm not though. I think that it's sweet that you couldn't tear yourself away from us."

"I should never have let you leave in the first place. I've done a lot of stupid things in my life but I letting you go was the worst." Daniel took a deep breath, as he prepared himself for the next step in his plan.

"Now…you are here."

"And now we can get married." Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box.

He opened the box that contained two wedding rings. "Tomorrow."

Betty gave him a mischievous smile. "You came prepared and confident that I would say yes."

"Well, you already did say yes….if I recall."

"Good point." She giggled. "But we can't get married tomorrow, Daniel. I want Hilda, Justin and Archie to be there. I want your mom to be there….and what about Alexis and DJ?."

"Done."

"What?" She looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Both of our families will be here in the morning….even Matt, Amanda and Marc are flying in," said Daniel. He had all the arrangements made. He knew that it was a bold move and could possibly have ended up being one big failure.

"You are unbelievable. There is so much to do. I need a dress and flowers."

"Betty, I think we've wasted too much time. We were practically married when we were on the island. This is just to make it official."

Betty just smiled. "You don't have to talk to me into it, Daniel. I don't need a dress. I just need you."

"Well, I do have a few wardrobe suggestions. After all, I used to be a fashion editor." He reached down for the hem of her t-shirt.

Betty's eyes followed his movements. "Oh…and what would that be?"

"I was thinking maybe we would dress like we did on the island."

"If my memory serves me correctly, I don't think we wore that much most of the time." Betty replied playfully.

"Exactly." He pulled her t-shirt over her head, pulling her close. He kissed her.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
